Slut Year
by Scrotie McBoogerBalls
Summary: Let's play a game: It involved sleeping with the most men possible, whomever has the highest number of sex partners by the end of the year wins. Unless, of course, you end up losing because you end up falling in love with a Bad Boy Tattoo Artist. AH/OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The characters in this story. They are the work of the great mind of Cassandra Clare.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Prologue.

I don't relate to girls very well. Never did.

I have friends… that are girls, but not… _friends._

Does that make sense?

Of course it does.

Well… where should I begin? I never really stray from the straight line. I don't get into trouble. I was a high school student who graduated with honors. I didn't have sex until I was in love. And I was 100% against sex that was without love.

No, I didn't wait till marriage. But I also think realistically. Teenagers are full of hormones, and they are insane. I only remember my first time as being some sort of relief. Yea it hurt… like a fucking bitch! But I was seriously a horny young girl who refuse to believe it. But there were too many times where I came close to doing it, and I want it so fucking bad. When I fell in love with Ross, I figured that it was love and it was acceptional.

And it was!

I loved every second of it, and I want… _more_!

I think I scared Ross a little bit. Just a little.

But then he cheated on me. And well… I was sick of being nice.

I went to LA to go to UCLA and be a Film Director one day, and that's where I met Isabelle Lightwood! Malibu Girl, who really, just needed some friends.

And she came up with a game that would bring me my Knight in Shiny Armor.

A competition.

She who sleeps with the most guys in one year form the date the game was made, wins.

Extra points for virgins.

Goody boys

And One Night Stands.

BUT One Night Stands were optional.

NO Families

Or Ex's

It's called…

Slut Year!

You think I'm sick…?

Well I don't give a shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I am back. I got my laptop back up and running. And before people ask; YES I AM still working on Angels In The Attic, and Clary's Little Secret. I'm still working on those. I had the chapters ready until my computer crashed, so now I gotta start them over. With AITA I have to go back and reread Flowers In The Attic, cause I have kind of lost track with this long delay! As Clary's Little Secret, I'm just mad I gotta redo it. lol. But don't worry, it will be done! As for this story. I started writing it on paper after I met my new friend Justine. She told me about her little "Slut Year" game, and I found it funny and kind of sexy. And then immediately it clicked. I thought it would make an extremely cute Jace and Clary Story. I never write cutsy fun stuff. But I like to drift away from that a little bit. I hated writing this on paper. I'm so use to typing nowadays. It sucks to write by hand now. <strong>

**SO for everyone's information. Almost EVERYONE in this story is OOC. Even Clary. I kind of made her silly/bad ass. Jace is the only one who stays as... well... Jace. I created a bunch of new characters. Based off real friends of mine. I want this to be as funny as possible. Now I'm not good at being clever when it comes to being funny, but I'll try. So any adjustments. I'm opened. **

**Please, R&R =)**


	2. A New Leaf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Slut Year  
>Rated M<br>Romance/Comedy

Can I ask you a question? Have you ever gotten sick of doing the same thing over and over and over? So sick of it that you decide to make a change? Like… a VERY drastic change?

What?

What do I mean?

Well… when I explain, don't judge me.

I mean drastic as in… going from only having sex with someone you love to… haveing sex with anyone that looks good… Yes… of course… You're calling me a slut, aren't you? Before you assume that it's a million one-night-stands. Let me explain.

I was a good girl.

Not an angel

But a good girl.

I would drink, but only on occasions. I've smoked weed, but literally rarely. And I waited till I was in love to have sex.

Ross…

Ross was a good guy.

No.

Great!

Until he felt that my personality wasn't easy to handle.

When I met him, he was perfect. He was sweet, kind, and caring. Very smart, very organized compared to me. I'm an artist, a very devoted painted picture in my brain. Ross's brain was all logic and reasoning.

What? Oh you're thinking that he wasn't good looking? Huh?

That he's a dorky four-eyed freak, wears suspenders, and is always the first to raise his hand in class? That he has absolutely no sex appeal, has no clue on how to talk to women, and tells mathematic jokes that's _only _funny to him.

Well…

No.

The part about not being creative, no clue on how to talk to women and tells jokes that only make sense to him… that's true. But he was…. Fucking hot!.

Nice body, sexy smile, and very polite, but that was the only reason why he got dates. Because he was good looking. If he was scrawny with big gawky glasses, he would _never_ get himself any ass whatsoever.

But the truth was… that he got on my nerves. I just loved him too much to admit it. Not that I was _in_ love with him. Just the simple love, you know, like a brother.

It was on a very good day.

Sun was bright, it was breezy, perfect day for a walk or to play fetch with our dog. I was in a good mood. It was the last day of school. And I was graduating. With high honors!

"Hey, Clare!" Simon, my best friend. He was tall and very thin, very long curly hair. He was a genius, but a cool one, and I was completely depressed that we were both going to different schools in the fall. All my friends were guys, which… mind you… was something that drove Ross crazy.

"Excited?" He said to me, flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Sure," I said closing my locker. "Excited about summer, excited for school to be over, _not_ excited about college."

"Awwww, c'mon Clare-bear. " Simon smiled and leaned his head against a locker, like a whiny child. "Pretty soon you'll be in LA, becoming famous. Your life will be party central."

"No." I laughed. "Not party central. I don't want to over do it, you know."

"Achk" Simon rolled his eyes. "That's only because of Ross."

My eyes popped, and mouth dropped. I was a bit insulted. I loved Ross but why would he think that my life revolved around him like _that_?

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I said getting serious. Simon's face dropped as he stumbled over his words.

"N-nothing, I-I- meant-"

"He means that Ross is sooo not your type, but you refuse to believe it." Lucas appeared behind me, chuckling that beautiful smile he had.

Lucas was tall, very good looking and short dirty blonde hair. But as good-looking as he was, no, he was not either the jock, or the bad boy. Lucas was _really_ into art, and books and very sensitive. He always considered me a little sister and was _suppose_ to be my brother Jon's best friend. But he was really mine. Hehehe.

His sister, Alex was determined to make me a _girl_. But I always slipped off to hang with the guys. Don't get me wrong, she was really nice and I liked her a lot. But I was a ton-boy. I just didn't relate to girls.

"Ross is SO my type." I argued with him. "I don't want a drug addict, or alcoholic. I want a nice boy!"

Lucas half scoffed and half chuckled. "Right. You two have _nothing_ in common!"

"Sure we do!"

"Really?" Lucas stood tall, and straight, and crossed his arms over his chest. Confident asswhole. "Like what, exactly?"

"Do you guys even listen to the same music?" Maia was Simon's girlfriend. She was cute, with her glasses, and her brown curly hair. She was short like me, and shy. She stood next to him while he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes!" I defended.

"Okay, that's one thing." Lucas grinned. "What else?"

"Weee…." I bit my lip, trying to think. "Both like South Park."

"Um, correction." Maia cut in. It wasn't like her to correct someone. Like I said before she was shy. So for some reason, I got annoyed. "He said that South Park was funny, yes. But if I remember correctly, you both had a disagreement about how crude the show really is. And he felt that it was… and I quote… 'a fucked up show.'"

I glared at her, which I think it made her flinch.

"But!" She added swiftly. "Opposites do attract." She smiled awkwardly.

"Face it, Clary. You don't even watch the same movies. You can't relate to him on any level. He is sooo. Closed minded, when your mind is opened to everything and anything. You love horror films, Tim Burton, Green Day and Rob Zombie. He likes Taylor Swift and the Dixie Chicks. "

"You're making him sound _gay_ with that last one." I yelled. We all started to walk towards the front of the school to exit as Lucas laughed.

"Yea, I was being a jerk with that one… hehe… but he _does_ like Taylor Swift."

"Look guys, it's like Maia said, opposites attra-" I stopped dead in my tracks when we exited the school. My mouth dropped open in shock. There by the road Ross was wrapped up with his ex… who… might I add… was fucking UGLY! No seriously, she was!

"Oh my God." Simons gawked quietly.

"So much for a nice boy." Lucas stated. "Clary?... Clary?... You may… umm… Oh shit."

Anger boiled through me as I witnessed the situation before me. I started marching towards them, vaguely hearing my friends protesting behind me.

"ROSS PETERSON!"

Ross turned, obviously startled. The ugly slug squealed like those stupid bitched in the horror movies do when they die from running in high heals. She grabbed her bag and began to jog away.

"Oh HELL NO bitch, you get the fuck back here!" I screamed at her. I refused to make a move on Ross when they were together. No, not because me, and her were friends. I didn't even know her. I just refuse to steal someone else's boyfriend. It's just… not cool. But now I'm pissed! She totally stole him from me, behind my back!

I wanted to go after her, but a strong chest blocked my way. Fucking Ross.

"You fucking asswhole!"

"Clary, please let me explain!"

"Explain what! What like she tripped and you fell!"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Oh so you admit to cheating? You fucking KNOW how I feel about that! Remember? I said I would castrate you!" I went to grab for his crotch but he backed away just in time. I don't think he realized how serious I was about, until now.

"Clary! Jesus!"

"What? Don't you think you deserve it!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I've been meaning to talk to you, I just… didn't know how."

"Oh! When were plan on telling me, when the two of you got married?"

"NO!" He shouted. We were now gaining the attention of the entire school, but I didn't care. Not one bit. "It's just… I don't know how to deal with you. At all!"

What the _fuck_ did he just say? "So it's _my_ fault that _you_ cheated on _me_!" I screamed.

"No, no, no, no" he put his hands up in defense. "I didn't say that."

"Oh Goddammit, Ross. Fuck you!" I went to turn around, but he started yelling again.

"See, it's like today. You almost attacked Miranda just now. You're insane."

I turned ever so slowly. "Excuse me?" Never _ever_ call a girl crazy, mental, psychotic or insane. For some odd reason, we tend to live up to the insult, and well…. we completely go insane.

"Come here you little fucker!" I started to run towards him, I watched his eyes grow wide as he ran from me. The whole school was laughing at him, which gave me a jolt of excitement. Girl's screaming "You go girl" and "Kick his ass!" were flooding my ears, and I grinning devilishly.

When I caught up with him. I tackled him to the ground, and pinned him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelled, but I just laughed.

"Never. Call. A. Girl. Insane!" And I shoved his head into the dirt, but he kept on talking.

"I love you, I do, but-" Slap. My hand went across his face. "You get angry and shut me out-" I shoved his head into the dirt again. "You are anti-social-" I punched his stomach. "You drink and smoke!" I stopped. _What?_ He breathed heavily, bringing his hands up to block his face incase of another blow.

"Face it!" He shouted. "I don't drink, I don't smoke, you went and got your lip pierced after I beg you not to. You're cute, smart and fun, but I.." he trailed off as if it pained him to say what he was about to say. "I want a girl whose sweet. Who watches the notebook… who…"

"Who stays at home, cooks your meals, and gives you babies." I finished for him. He just stared up at me. Not wanting to admit to it, but also not denying it.

"That's not me." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. "I don't want to change you, I love you for being you, but…"

"I'm too fun for you…" I shoved myself off of him. "It's alright, it's okay." I nodded. "You were too fucking boring anyway!" And with that I marched away.

Lucas, Simon and Maia followed close behind me. I could hear Ross calling for me from behind, but I didn't even turn to look at him. While walking home I could hear all of the comments such as.

"Fuck him."

"How could he?"

Blah, blah, blah…

But the truth is I was trying not to smile. I almost felt…

Relieved…

Is that bad? I felt good about kicking his ass, and I wasn't all that upset. Mad, but not sad. I wasn't heart broken like I thought I'd be. I was just mad. I was sure going to miss him though, not as a boyfriend, but as a friend…

So that's how it began. You see, in order to be in Slut Year, you need a _fuck you_ attitude towards your exboyfriend….

* * *

><p><strong>Clary: <strong>Wow! You made me freaking crazy!

**Me: **Get over it.

**Clary:** But I totally went beserk!

**Jace: **I, for one, was turned on.

**Clary: **You would.

**Simon: **I thought it was awesome! *Laughing*

**Clary: ***Turns and glares at Simon*

**Me:** It's a hell of a lot better than your whiny self in _your_ book!

**Jace: **Read and Review

**Me:** Thanks Jace! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, 1) I even pictured everyone looking a little different for this story. I pictured Simon looking for like Reid from Criminal Minds. If you don't know it, look up pictures of Reid from Criminal Minds. And Maia looking more like the goofy composer from High School Musical... (Eeek I hate that movie, but she was cute) Clary, Isabelle, and Jace look the same of course. <strong>

**2) Jace will come soon, don't worry!**

**3) Please try and not to hate Ross, he's just an idiot. He comes back later.**


	3. Movin' Forward

**For The Record: I know some people might be like. Ew, Simon doesn't look like Reid. Yeah I Know. I just said for some reason in this story I pictured him looking like Reid. Not literally looking like him. So I just wanted to get that out. And sorry about this chapter. It's more about Clary's family than anything. I want you guys to see exactly why Ross and her didn't work out. Ross was a goody-goody, Clary obviously wasn't. Her whole family isn't. So I wanted to show the kind of upbringing her and Jon came out of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the story line. Some of the New characters!**

* * *

><p>After getting back to my house with my friends still following close behind, I went straight to the kitchen. I needed food. I dug into the pantry, pulling out chips and sitting at our table. Lucas, Simon, and Maia sat with me, all showing sympathy in their eyes. I really didn't understand why. I was fine, just worked up.<p>

"Clary?" Simon spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him curiously. "Yea." I nodded, while trying to chew my chips.

"Why?"

I swear all of their brows creased at the same time. It was pretty silly, how they all just stared at me mindlessly. I giggled at their faces, which probably made them more confused.

"What?" I asked them.

"You're… not upset?" Maia asked me.

"Well, yea… I am. But I think I'm more pissed off then anything." I put another chip in my mouth, savoring some salty goodness.

"Well, good!" Lucas smiled. "I told you that guy was shit!"

"I still don't see why you were so obsessed with telling me that me and him were too different." I chewed on more chips, until my lips started to get raw.

"Um, Clary? That's obviously why he cheated. You two were just way too different."

"Duh!" I said, getting up to get something else from the pantry. Something that was going to dry out my mouth as much. "I _know_ why he cheated! Cause he's a fucking asswhole. What I'm saying is you seem to be trying to tell me that I shouldn't be with a 'nice boy'."

"I _am_ telling you that." Lucas smirked. I turned and glared at him. What was wrong with wanting a well-respected, sweet, caring guy? So Ross wasn't the right pick, but I think he was saying that I shouldn't be with _any_ nice boy. What the fuck? But just when I was about to protest, two people came rushing into the front door. One of them being my brother Jonathon, and his friend Aline.

"Hey Little Bit." Jon said to me. "Heard what happened, heard you kicked his ass too." He chuckled. My brows furrowed. How did he know? It's not like he was there. Jon graduated two years before me. He decided to stay here in Colorado and go to CSU. He wanted to be close to home. Me on the other hand wanted to explore the world. Not that anything disagreed or anything. I was always like that. Always wanting to reach out to further places unknown.

Aline, on the other hand, has had a thing for my brother since they were in High School. But I guess they either decided to be just friends, or maybe she just hasn't told him yet. Though, I figured that it couldn't be that. Aline was one of the prettiest girls I knew, and all the confidence in the world. I highly doubt that She wouldn't come up with the guts to tell my brother how she felt…. Or maybe they're fuck buddies. Whatever, that's none of my business.

"H-how did you know?" I asked him.

Jonathan's eyes wondered to Lucas. When he did that I looked at Lucas to see him trying not to smile.

"I uh… texted him while we were walking back here."

"UUuuugghhh!" I growled while going back into the pantry, and pulling out some Oreo cookies. My favorite.

"Hey!" Jon put his arm around me. "I have a right to know when my sister gets her heart broken by her piece of shit boyfriend."

"I don't think she's… heart broken so much." Simon said. Aline looked at me curiously.

"What?" She said. "I thought you were crazy in love with him?"

"I was."

"No she wasn't!" Lucas laughed from behind me.

"Shut up, that's not true!"

"Yea?" He laughed again. "Then where are the tears? The sadness-_anything_?" He threw his hands up in the air gesturing that I felt nothing. "You are taking this pretty well for a girl who was _supposedly_ in love."

We heard a motorcycle rev from outside, and I used that as a reason to leave the kitchen. Luke was home from work, which meant mom wasn't far behind. Our mom got pregnant with my brother and I, when she was quite young. And our dad was…

Well basically he was a total immature douche bag. Always cheated on her, always going out and getting sick drunk. Hardly spent time with me, and my brother. He wasn't abusive or anything, just neglectful. I was actually really young when he left. Everyone thinks I don't remember, but I do. I mostly remember the day he left, mom cried all night. But to be honest, I don't think she missed _him_ she was sad for _us_. She wanted us so bad to have a father who cared and loved us, but he just didn't want to be one. I mean- in some aspects I can understand why. They were so young. When Jon was born mom and dad were only sixteen. By the time mom got pregnant with me they were eighteen.

I guess that's why I'm so convinced that I'll end up with a 'nice boy'. I want my future kids to have a good dad. Even if _we_ don't work out, he'll still be a good father.

Mom knew Luke all her life, and I guess after our dad left he finally confessed that he loved her, and lucky for him. She loved him too. Their wedding was badass! Mom was beautiful and she made Luke wear his favorite leather jacket.

Hahaha, it was funny.

It was probably the greatest wedding ever! And the reception was bitchin! And Luke has been our dad ever since. But for some reason, calling him Luke was _cooler_ than calling him dad. And he knew that.

I ran outside to see him getting off his bike; I jumped into his arms like I always did since I was little.

"Hey kiddo! How was your last day?" He asked me. But before I could tell him Jon yelled from the front door.

"Ross dumped her, Luke!"

"What!" He was always so protective, especially of me. "What happened? I always thought he was such a good kid."

"Nope." Jon said as he walked closer, I turned to glare at him. "He's a cheater."

"What? No!" Luke half gasped. I turned to him and sighed.

"Yes it's true."

"Will I have to go get my baseball bat?" Luke asked, making me laugh.

"No. She already did that deed." Jon laughed.

"Oh." Luke laughed a little while shuffling his hand through my hair. "I should've known."

"She's really not all that upset." Jon said.

"Okay, shut up!" I punched Jon in the shoulder and watched as he stumbled forward.

o.0.o

Well the next day graduation came, and along with the ceremony. Everyone was there besides my parents. There was Rob, mom's little brother. He was only 31 years old. He was blonde, and very arrogant, but he always made me laugh. Sometimes we called him the 'RobDawg'.

There was Michael, who was Luke's best friend. He was best man at their wedding, and he was BIG! Probably the biggest guy I'll ever meet in my life. There was Anthony, the scrawny idiot friend of Rob, but he was still considered family, no matter how annoying he was.

Danny, he was sweet. You would think that all bikers are badass and walks around with a tough hard shell that no one can break? Nope, not Danny. He was probably the sweetest guy ever.

And finally Grandpa Joe. Luke's dad. I think when my mom and Luke got married; he was the happiest of us all. He had been waiting for years for his son to finally tell the girl of his dreams how he felt. And he finally did.

Yes for the record. Every one of those guys drove a motorcycle- my mom too! This was our family. We look dysfunctional but really…. We probably were more loved and caring then the stereotype family that lived in a big white house with a picket fence.

My family.

As I stood there, waiting to be called. I couldn't help the emotions running through me. I was scared and sad. Sad to leave my home, scared I wont have everyone so close. At least Aline, and Alex were going to the same school. Aline wants to be a music composer, and Alex wants to be an actress, But I of course would much rather one of the guys to go with me. But hey, at least I will know someone.

"Clarissa Anne Graymark." Jon and I took Luke's last name after he and mom got married. I have often wondered if dad ever came, would it piss him off? Probably.

But who cares, right?

I got up awkwardly, and started heading towards the front of the Arena. Where the guy who held my future written on a small piece of paper stood.

When I approached him, he handed me my diploma, shook hands with me, congratulated me. Whispered something to me about my speech, which of course pretty much made me piss my pants.

I walked away to hear my family screaming and cheering for me as I walked back to my seat.

"WHOOO HOOO CLARISSA!"

"FUCK YEAH CLARY!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!"

"WHOOO!"

I sat nervously until my speech came…. Shit… I wasn't very good at public speaking. As a matter of fact I hated it. I hated being at the center of attention. All my life I hated people singing happy birthday to me for Christ sakes!

I got up there and took a deep breath, while I stared at the entire student body before me.

"Hey guys!" I said that awkwardly. I looked down at my paper, but the words turned into math problems…

Math problems?

What the fuck!

I was losing my mind. Things don't change before your eyes like that! I'm a total scitzo!

I looked back up at the class, and then saw my whole family sitting in the seats above, watching me. I smiled, and didn't even look back down at my paper.

"So we all made it, yes we did…" I whispered, but due to the microphone it was loud.

"But asks yourselves… why did you make it? Think long and hard about your past. Why did you make it? Everything moment in our life is a stepping stone to your future. To either your dreams, or your nightmares. But even the deepest and darkest times in your journeys is what brought you here. You all probably have hard working moms, and dads or maybe aunts and uncles. People who loved you very much. People who feel like they are a part of you. And they are! You wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. They put everything they have into your future, because they love you so much that they that if you want the world, you should have it! And those of you who may have grown up without that parental love. Maybe you've been through more negative times than positive. But this is a positive moment. You've made it this far on your own, which means you can go even further. You're already strong, and soon you'll find a time where there is more positive. That all depends on you. If you work hard at something, you'll have it. Trust me. Or you could be more like me and kick someone's ass right in front of the entire school. "

Everyone laughed; obviously 95% of the school saw that. I saw the principal eye me. Probably for saying 'ass' oh well, he should get over it!

"So here we are guys, we've made it! We graduated!" I took my hat and threw it in the air, as well as everyone else following suit. It was indeed a happy day.

o.0.o

Later that night we had our graduation party. Lucas, Simon, and Maia were there too. We decided to make it one big part for the four of us. All of our families were there. Mom even let us have alcohol. As long as everyone slept over of course.

It looked like a biker party. With motorcycle engines revving and circling our property. Rob wouldn't stop knotting my hair, and Michael had Jon in a headlock.

"Hey Clary!" Anthony yelled for me. "Guess whose here."

"Who?"

"Rossi!"

"What? What the hell does he want?" Before I let anyone answer that I jogged through the backyard into the back door of our house. I went straight to the front door opening it see none other than the faggot I nearly killed yesterday.

"What'ya want?" I asked with one hand on my hip.

"Look, I know I hurt you, but I don't want us leaving on bad terms." He said it fast as if waiting for me to slam the door in his face.

"Hurt me? No, you didn't hurt me." Then I smacked a hand to my mouth, did I really just say that? But lucky for me Ross saw me as being a smartass. I watched him roll his eyes, which of course, annoyed me. I crossed my arms across over my chest.

"Clary, please." He let out a breath like he was tired. Tired? Pah! I was tired…

Tired of his bullshit. "I'm not asking for you back, I'm not even asking for forgiveness, just a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"For friendship?"

Before I could answer, every guy in my _family_ was behind me. Glaring down at the boy who _supposedly_ broke my heart. But I felt a large amount of satisfaction that I had six good-looking, badass guys at my side.

"She doesn't want friendship, buddy." Rob stood over me, holding his beer tight in his hand. For a blonde, white guy. He was scary. I've watched Rob nearly kill someone in defense. "So go take your sorry ass to your own graduation party. You were uninvited to this one." I _love_ that creepy, calm tone! It scares people more than just cussing and yelling, don't you think?

Ross gave Rob a dirty glare, almost as if he were challenging him.

Really?

Was he _really_, eyeballing Rob?

He knew better! He's been with me for a year, and he knows my family and what they're all about. Some of them may have been arrested a couple of times, but they were strict with Jon and me to stay in line. And we did. Obviously… I only date 'nice' boys, right?

Psssh

"Look," Ross said to my _brothers_. "This is between me and her." He gestured his index finger between us.

"You mean, between you and _my_ sister!" Jon said through gritted teeth.

"_Your_ sister is a grown girl and speak for herself!" Ross countered.

"Hey!" Lucas put a hand between them, keeping them from each other. "You're right." Lucas grinned at Ross. "She is a grown _woman_ and she does have the right to make her own choices, so why don't we let her?"

Ross looked at me, almost begging through his eyes to talk to him. But I just didn't care. As a matter of fact, it wasn't because I was heart broken, I literally felt like I was _better_ than him, and didn't want to lower myself to evil bastards like him.

"Go home, Ross." And like that I turned on my heel, shuffling past the guys and back into the house. As I walked away I could hear Rob say;

"You heard her. Now go, let her enjoy her party. You of all owe it to her. Now fuck off!" And the door slammed shut.

That made me smile….

o.0.o

I hate flying…

I hate flying…

I hate flying…

I hate flying…

I hate flying…

I hate flying…

"Clary? Are you okay?" Maia asked me. "You look like death!"

"Clary has always hated flying in airplanes. When we went to Disney World as kids she cried the whole way there. Job laughed. I turned and kicked him in the shin, making him stumble. Aline, and Alex laughed at him.

"Dammit, Clary!"

"Well, kiddo this is it." Luke said while handing me my carry-on. My mom came and hugged me… tightly… very tightly.

"Mom…" I struggled. "I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry, babe." She pulled away. "I'm just going to miss you so much!" Oh God she's going to cry now.

"Mom, it's sort of bad enough as it is that I have to fly, can we just… not cry."

"Sorry." She sniffed. "If you need anything, anything at all. Don't be afraid to call us."

"Mom, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I know you will." I nodded, and glanced over to see Aline, and Alex saying buy to their parents, then Aline saying goodbye to Jon. I watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. _God, is there something going on between them or not!_ The hug looked nothing more than friendly, so perhaps there was nothing?

"Okay, your gate is over there." Luke pulled me from my attention on Jon and Aline. "Get going kiddo."

"Thanks Luke." I picked up my bag onto my shoulder. I started walking towards the gate, but something stopped me.

Oh God…

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

I will….

Most definitely cry.

I turned around, dropping my bags on the ground and jogging back to my parents. I wrapped my arms around Luke's shoulders, holding on tight. My mom held onto both of us. Oh _God_ this was embarrassing for me. I _never_ cry. But I was going to miss the hell out of them.

"Aw Little Sis." Jon came up behind us. I let go of Luke to hug him. Which was even _more_ embarrassing considering I kicked him in the shins only about eight minutes ago.

"Whose going to back me up whenever someone pisses me off?"

"Hey now, Red." Jon pulled away to look at me. "You do a very good job at defending yourself alone. You don't need me."

"Yes I do." I sniffed.

"Hey." He said putting a finger where a tear was just under my left eye. "No you don't."

_Flight 260, frontline, boarding._

"You ought to go, Red." I nodded, and picked up my bags.

"Love you guys." I said to all of them.

"Hey, midget." Rob called me. "If you're worried about someone messing with you, just call me I'll be there in a hustle. Besides, I'm sure _a lot_ sexy celebrities would want a piece of this handsome pie." He smirked. I laughed.

"You are such an asshat."

"But your favorite." He smiled. "Now go."

I nodded, and pulled my bag up higher. And I slowly moved away from them, joining up with Aline, and Alex.

Of course I had to pee on the plane like a million times, because I couldn't stop drinking water. I watched Colorado slowly disappear out the window. I know what you are thinking. I'm a little girl who pretends to be badass. Dude, that's not it. I'm not afraid to be away from mommy and daddy. I _know_ I can take care of myself. What I was so worried about was… once I was done with school…

Would I ever really get to go home again….?

* * *

><p><strong>Simon:<strong> I look nothing like Reid.

**Me: **I think you look cuter as Reid.

**Simon: **Why?

**Me: **Reid is _adorable_, and I _love_ his hair!

**Simon: **I'm not adorable?

**Me: **Of course you are, just not _as_ adorable as Reid.

**Jace:** And Reid isn't as adorable as me! *Smirk*

**Me: **I thought that guys like you don't admit to being _adorable_?

**Simon: **Yeah!

**Jace: **Any kind of adjective that suggests me being attractive is a wonderful description for me.

**Me: **Well... you are right though, Reid's adorable, but not as adorable as you.

**Jace: **I rest my case.

**Simon**: *Rolls eyes*

**Me: ***To Simon* Sorry...

**Jace: **Read and Review! =)


	4. Isabelle Lightwood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new characters and the plot1**

* * *

><p>Slut Year<p>

Rated M

Chapter 3: Isabelle Lightwood.

We chose an on-campus apartment for a place to stay in LA. Because it's on-campus it includes everything. Internet, cable, and electric. Sweet huh? My brother lives in one too, back at home. We just have to pay rent, our cell phones and that small HBO package. See even though the cable is free, it's only basic. You can up it if you want but you have to pay that extra 20 or more bucs it costs for the package. In our case it's 21 bucs a month. So that's all we gotta pay for cable!

Booyah!

Rent is 400, so we pay 150 each… well, not each; one of us only has to pay 100. But since it seems unfair, we made the deal that we would take turns not having to pay that extra 50. We each pitch in around 5 bucs for the HBO, and my cell was around a 100. So every month I only use about 200 dollars from my paycheck.

Alex and Aline made sure we got jobs as waitresses since they get tipped and we would always have extra money in our pockets. Makes sense right? Except this is the real world, and not every place sees a hard worker before them especially if you're anything like me and turns into a nervous wreck on interviews…

Aline ended up getting a job in apparel at Wal-Mart. Alex got a job at roller rink as a trainer… for kindergartener's… yes.. I am laughing.

Have you ever seen Alex with little kids? Well, it's quite a funny sight.

But guess what, I _did_ get a waitress job. Hahaha I am soooo doing the in-your-face-dance right now.

o.0.o

The first day of classes was boring as all hell. My counselor advised me not to buy my books until the first day of classes; he said that sometimes the instructor's don't even use them. And since that I am a art/entertainment production major, there's somewhat a chance that we wont be using our text books. Liar.

Okay he wasn't lying. I just assumed he would be correct about every class. Basically my art classes didn't require text books, so at least that would be probably about 400 dollars less than I have to pay. But most of my productions classes required them. My counselor made me take acting classes even though I would rather _die_ than be an actress.

The first day is just a bunch of 'here's a syllabus, lets read it together, here are the rules, don't fuck with me or I'll fail you, make sure you come every day unless you're dying or got kidnapped by Ted Bundy.' Blah blah blah blah.

At least the first day doesn't count, so far no homework. But that still doesn't save me from nearly falling asleep in every class.

Then the acting class came. Remember when I told you I don't do public speaking well? Ewww, the same stands for acting.

"Helooo, everyone. I am instructor Jason McClar. Rule number one in this class; do NOT call me Mr. McClare, Instructor McClar, or Professor McClare! The name is Jay, not Jason, just Jay. I'm not old, and I do not need to_ feel_ old." He let out a sarcastic chuckle.

He was cute, he must've been somewhere in his late 20's early 30's. But even a cute professor doesn't make up for all day of being bored to death with introductions.

"Now, I am required to give you a syllabus- you each got one already. Come to class-be appropriate- yatta yatta yatta-"

He was interrupted by the classroom door bursting open and a tall beautiful girl came rushing in. She wore short shorts with a cute white spaghetti strapped lose top. Her hair was long thick and black. She was gorgeous.

"Oh!" _Jay_ turned to face her. "Well it is nice of you to join us Miss. Lightwood."

"You know me! Out partying with Paris Hilton and Lindsey Lohan."

"Yeah, yeah. Take a seat and don't be late throughout the rest of this semester."

"Fine!" She went to sit, but Jay grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Actually, stay here for a second." Her face went from amused to frightened. I couldn't help but giggle. Her face was something from a comedy.

"I want you all to know," Jay started. "That this class is _not_ for you if you want to lolly-gallin around Hollywood dressed like a skank." The girl turned and looked at him with her mouth practically dropped to the floor. Everyone giggled.

Yes even the guys.

"You all need to take acting _seriously_! It's not a place for fun, drama, and bullshit!" I noticed some people suppressed their laughter when he cursed. Why? Like they never heard a teach curse before, yeesh.

"It is a job! Just like any other job, except you get paid a _ridiculous_ amount of money to pretend to be someone else in front of the camera, or on a stage. Just like any other job; your _reputation_ can get you fired from your boss! Abuse of drugs can get you fired, inappropriate behavior can get you fired, and talking back to your boss! AND just like _any_ other job, having a bad record of getting fired, makes you _unrehirable_! Understand!"

Everyone nodded.

"Sit down Miss Lightwood." I have to admit, she looked kind of… upset. I felt kind of bad for the girl. Jay was right, but He didn't need to humiliate a girl like that. She went over to her seat and sat down using her hair as a curtain to cover her face.

Poor girl…

o.0.o

"Clary!"

"WHAT!"

"Are you almost ready?"

"No!"

I heard Alex whine like a little girl.

"Well, why the hell not!"

I came out of my room, wearing a Beatles T, and a pair of faded gray jeans.

"Because I know that you wont approve of this."

Alex gaped at me. "Of course I don't approve! We're going to a club, not a rock concert!"

"Oh c'mon Alex, I don't do clubs. I'd much _rather_ go to a rock concert!"

"Ugh!" Alex groaned. "There is nothing wrong with going out with a couple of girls for some girl time. Now go get dressed into something _sexier_!"

"I don't _have_ anything sexy!"

Alex rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, c'mon to my room. I'll let you borrow a couple of things, and then we're going shopping once we all get paid."

I looked behind me pleading Aline with my eyes to save me, but she just waved.

I gasped.

The evil bitch!

Alex dressed me in a- and I must admit- cute top that hung off my shoulder and came short above my waist. I wasn't use to wearing lose clothes that didn't cover _everything_ but the top was cute. She made me take off my faded gray jeans and gave me a pair of her skinny jeans. It was a pepper gray, but once problem… I'm short.

So these jeans were a little too long.

She tried to get me to wear heals, but that I wouldn't budge with. So she gave me knee high boots, which tied in the front. They were heels, but they weren't high, so they didn't hurt. She straightened my long hair and that's pretty much all she did with it.

She always said I had long beautiful hair no matter how I wore it. It was naturally curly, but I had to admit, it looked good straight too.

She made me throw on a lot of eye makeup, which I did myself. Even though I am a ton-boy I know how to do make up. And I liked eye makeup. I must admit, she knew how make me look pretty without making look like Malibu Barbie. Instead of looking like a girl who wrestles with boys all day and finishes the day with a rock concert, she made it look like I've had sex with 12 boys and _still_ finished the day with a rock concert. Not bad.

"Awww, see. You look good."

"It's alright." I shrugged.

She gasped again. "I know you're lying, Clarissa."

"And _you know_ that I am not a girly-girl, Alexandra." She stuck her tongue out at me and walked away.

"Hurry up!"

I got up and joined the girls as we all piled into the car. Alex's dark brown hair was gorgeous, she pinned it so it swung over one shoulder and was in lose wavy curls.

Aline kept her hair down like mine, and wore a silvery top that you could probably see from the moon. We looked good, but I had a feeling that the girls were trying to hook me up, which I did not like that idea, not even a little bit.

The club was huge, and I swear we waited outside in line forever, but once we made it in I never seen anything like it. Alex had somehow snatched some fake ID's and we were able to get wristbands saying that we were old enough to buy alcohol.

Girls danced in cages, waitresses were half naked… _waiters_ were half naked. I was a little on an awkward edge, because there are something about muscle bound men being half naked that turns me off… and I mean off for at least months. If I was planning on having sex tonight, these waiters ruined it. The place was _terribly_ crowded, and BO hung in the air. I love the smell of marijuana and BO at a rock concert, but here it smelt like every single person in here had bathed themselves in blood…. _Period_ blood.

"So since we three have wrist bands, I say we make our way over to the bar." I followed them through the crowd; different guys stared me down, winked and even licked their lips. I tried hard not to notice them. We got to the bar, and Alex and Aline ordered. I kind of just stood there awkwardly.

"What'll you be havin'?" The bartender asked.

"Urrmm… what do you have?"

"All kinds of stuff, Sweets. You a hard drinker?"

"Urm… sure."

"How about 'Sex on a beach'?"

_What_?

"Excuse me!"

I can hear the girls giggle next to me. I was not comfortable in this God forsaken place. The music was techno and I fucking _hate_ techno, I could not think straight with this music, and these waiters who were obviously on steroids.

"A drink-"

"OH!" God did I feel fucking stupid. "Yes, yes give me that!" He began to make my drink for me, as I heard Aline laughing in my ear.

"What!" I snapped at her.

"Relax it's a club, have a little fun." She said as she took a sip of her drink. That made me a little mad, only because she sounded like _me_, when I would say stuff like that to Ross. When the bartender handed me my drink, I practically chugged it. When I finished, I gave in the pay plus a tip and took off to the dance floor. I heard them calling my name, but I ignored them.

Aline wants me to have a little fun, fine! I'll have a little fun.

When I got to the dance floor I started swinging my hips and spinning. I kind of lost track of time after dancing for… I don't even know how long. I stopped and looked around for the girls, but I didn't see them anywhere. Then suddenly a cold pair of hands touched my waist. I gasped from the cold touch and spun to face whoever it was.

"Now why did you stop dancing?" He was tall and good looking, but everything about him screamed 'date rape'. His hair was short and dark, and he had blue eyes.

He looked young, probably my age, 18 or 19. Which, if he is, then he's a college student, and the word 'date rape' means a lot right now.

"I was just looking for my friend, I uh.. lost them."

"Hmm, well, why don't you make friends with me?"

I tried to play a long, but his negative vibes made it difficult.

"Are you here alone?" I asked him.

"No of course not, with a few friends." He looked behind him, and I followed his gaze a group of guys were watching the both of us. Yep

Date rape.

I'm not stupid. I already know how this is going to end. He'll take me back to his dorm, rufi me, and then record it while his friends watch.

"So… what's you're name?" I decided to keep on playing.

"Tim. Yours?"

"Sally."

"Sally? Well, Sally… can I offer to buy you a drink?"

With a side of rufi?

"You go to college?" I asked, avoiding the drink question.

"Yes, actually. UCLA. Why? You go there?"

Yep

I giggled for some reason and it seemed to confuse him.

"You like me?" I asked.

"Why yes."

"Then you'll have to try harder than that." And like that I turned around and began walking away. But suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, grasping it tightly.

I turned to see _him_ again!

What

The

Fuck!

"Just one drink."

"Just leave me alone!" I yanked my arm back. He chuckled; oh he was two seconds from getting his ass kicked.

"What's you're problem?" he asked me. "Some nice looking guy offers to buy you a drink, and you impolitely refuse?" He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What's the matter? Are you a virgin?"

OH he didn't just go there.

"Baby, who is this you talking to? Or are you trying to make me jealous by talking to a guy?" A tall beautiful girl with long black hair stood next to me… the same girl from my acting class. She looked at me and jerked her eyes back and forth, begging me to play along. Oh now I get it.

"Actually, no!" I said. "This guy just can't tell when he finds a girl who licks rug."

The guy's eyes opened wide at the two of us, while the dark hared girl snaked her arm around my waist.

"Woah woah woah. My apologies." He turned and walked away, disappearing in the crowd. I turned to the dark haired girl who took her arm off me and was now laughing.

"Did you see his face? Classic."

"Thanks for that!" I said

"Hey, no problem."

"You're in my acting class."

Her face dropped a bit.

"Oh you were there, huh?"

"I actually felt kind of sorry for you."

"Nah. It's all right. Jay does that to me all the time. What's your name?"

"Clary."

"Well Clary I am Isabelle Lightwood. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said shaking her hand. Jus then Aline ran over and hugged me, with Alex right behind her. She was actually squeezing me a little too tightly.

"Clary, what happened!" She pulled away to look at me. "We saw you with a guy and you just disappeared!"

"Yea, it kind of scared us." Alex said.

"It's okay, Isabelle came to my rescue." I said looking at my new friend.

"OH Hi!" Alex jumped to shake her hand.

"Your friend was about to be date raped until I came along."

"Hey!" I turned to her. "Now I would've kicked his ass, if you didn't come along, you just saved me from nearly killing someone tonight."

She laughed and then covered her mouth the same way Aline does it. "Okay, I'm sorry. But I _did_ save your butt."

"Yes, and I'm grateful."

We all caught a glimpse of those guys getting ready to leave the club, and with them was a girl.

"Hey guys I got an idea." Isabelle guided us out of the club, and to her car where she pulled out a couple of cans of spray paint, and a pocketknife.

"Umm, you just drive around with this stuff in your care all the time?" Alex asked her.

Isabelle laughed. "No, we were spray painting our little brothers tree house, and I still have a lot left over.

"What about the pocket knife?" I asked.

"For slashing tires."

We found the guys again and watched them stand over by the car with the girl, smoking cigarettes; once they were done they went back inside. That's when we went over to the car, and started spraying it down.

FAGS

BITCHES

PUSSIES

Were spray painted all over the car, after Isabelle slashed all over her tires she took us to her car, and we drove around close enough to see, but not close enough to be seen. While we waited. She pulled out some Twizzlers that she had in her purse, and we chowed down.

"So Isabelle Lightwood, what are you in school for?" I asked her.

"Call me Izzy, and I'm in Fashion Design, I take acting cause it's fun, and Jay is hot."

I laughed.

"But he was such a dick to you."

"Yea well… he has his reasons." She mumbled.

"You live around here?" Aline asked.

"No, I live up in Malibu with my parents."

"And you drive all the way down here to go to school?" I asked bewildered. "It's like an hour drive isn't it?"

"Yea, but it's worth it?"

"Why not move out of your parents house?" Alex asked.

"Cause they take a lot of vacations and take my little brother with them, so I get the house to myself most of the time."

"Okay, then why not go to a school that's closer to home?"

"Hmm, I don't know." She shrugged.

"So did you come here by yourself?" I asked her while reaching over for another Twizzler.

"Guilty."

"Why?"

"Well, if you ever meet my brother Jace, ask him!" She scowled.

"Why what happened?"

But Isabelle didn't get to answer me, because that's when the group of guys came back out to the parking lot, with their girl. And of course as soon as they saw their car. We all laughed as we saw the boys curse scream, and their potential rape date slip away.

HAH!

And that's how we met Isabelle Lightwood. That was also the first time I heard Jace's name…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you guys wanted longer chapters right? lol We're getting to the fun part of the story I'm so excited. <strong>

**First off I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews, I really wasn't expecting 11 reviews on only 2 chaps. I'm really happy with it. So THANK YOU! and thank you to all of you to put this on your Alert and Favorite lists. AWESOME! =)**

**I'm almost done with the new chapter to Clary's Little Secret, and I reread the beginning of Flowers In The Attic so now I'm back on track. And I started the next chapter to that one too. Once I'm done with it I'll be sending it to my BETA soon. =) I'm just SO EXCITED to have my computer back. **

**Also... Yes... again I have written another story. I know I need to chill. lol. The new one shouldn't be that long, at least I am not expecting it to be. We'll see, but go check it out if you wish. Thanks again everyone.**

**Jace: **When the hell do I come in?

**Me: **Ugh! Soon!

**Jace: **I'm going to miss out on all of the slutty action, aren't I?

**Me: **You'll come in right in the middle of it.

**Jace: **Give me an estimate on how many chapters.

**Me: **Ugh! The next chapter takes place a couple of weeks from now. The girls become good friends, then they have a sleepover and that's when the game starts.

**Jace:** And then?

**Me: **Ugh! The chapter after that goes threw the different guys Clary screws.

**Jace: ***Cringes* And then?

**Me: **And that chapter ends with her meeting her... happy?

**Jace: **So one more chapter? It's acceptable.

**Me:** Whatever. Read and Review

**Jace:** Hey, I like saying that!


	5. Jace Wayland

**Slut Year**

**Rated M**

**Chapter 4: Jace Wayland**

Okay, this is fucking boring! I've been fucking this chic for an hour, and we've been in the same position the whole time. She's moaning my name, and saying how good this is? Psh, yea right. You know what? Fuck this shit.

I pumped faster, and before I knew it was at the end of my rope, and I let out a growl and started to slow down.

"No, no. I'm not done yet." She gasped, but I stopped, and pulled out. I reached for my boxers and Jeans, completely ignoring the glares she was throwing at me.

"Are you fucking kidding?" She growled at me. I finally turned to look at her, with a smug grin on my face.

"I was never here to please _you_, Pigeon." I winked at her while clicking my tongue, and I got up from the bed to pull my jeans all the way up my legs.

"Don't call me that! You fucking pig!" I only laughed at her, now pulling my shirt over my head.

"Tsk Tsk, Pigeon. I thought you could come up with something better than that."

"UUUGGGHHHH!" She screamed while standing up on the bed, still fully naked, as if to tower over me. Yeah, right. I could easily pick her up and throw her out the window.

"You mean to tell me that every girl you sleep with you don't even give them a chance to enjoy themselves?" She shouted, while banging her fists into her own thighs.

"No, just you, Pigeon."

"Fuck you!" She screamed at me again.

"Oh if I could, I would Pigeon." I finally finished getting dressed and started to leave, she must've picked something up and threw it at me, because I was sure I felt wind near my head. I turned around to look and saw the lamp from the bedside table shattered on the floor. I grinned.

"Nice." And that was the last thing I said to her as I shut the door behind me. I could hear her screaming and throwing things at the door as I made my way down the stairs. I couldn't help

But laugh…

I arrived at the Drunken Monkey, It was a crowded night, with Linda Ronstadt 'You're No Good' playing on the box. I saw my food friend Sebastian Verlac at the bar I've known him all my life, we separated when my parents died as a kid, but we soon became good friends again when he moved and started going to the same Junior High. I squeezed through all the hot fine asses checking me out. Through all the winks, the 'call me' gestures, kisses, and girls licking their lips. Yep, that's me, I'm an asshole.

It's what I do…

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_Baby, you're no good._

"Damn, Wayland." Sebastian grinned when he saw me, he put his hand out for us to shake, but I pulled him into a hug patting each other on the back. "When did you get back in town?" He said as we finally separated.

"Yesterday morning."

"Really?" Sebastian spread out is arms in a gesture. "Then where the hell have you been in the last two days?" He laughed.

"Fucking Dawn."

"No way! That chick has been trying to fuck you since day one."

"Yea, well. It takes lighting a stick of dynamite to get a reaction from her in bed." I laughed. "No not for two fucking days. I went to talk to Jim, about the shop I start back up tomorrow."

" Really?" Sebastian sipped his beer. While I ordered one myself. "It's good to see you're going back to the shop. I could get some art done."

I laughed. "Have you seriously not gotten anything done since I left?"

"Heh." Seb chuckled. "You're the only one I trust, you do some good shit?"

"Hah, well I am flattered!"

Seriously though, about Dawn... She was really that bad?" It was just like Seb to only have his mind on sex. It made me laugh, but a little annoyed as well. But because he was Seb, I just ignore it.

"Yea, never liked her. I'm sure she fucking hates my ass now. Not that I care."

"What the hell did you do?" He asked

"Cut one short on her." Sebastian started cracking up.

"You're a fucking asshole, Wayland." Sebastian laughed.

"It's what I do." I said bluntly as I took a sip of my beer

I turned my head to see Kaelie on the other end of the bar with her roommate, Lisa. Ah, it was nice to see my booty call again. I stood up from my stool, and gesturing to Sebastian what I was about to do.

He knew.

Lisa was always a pile of drama. She always got on my nerves, and it looks like she put on a few pounds too.

"Look at you!" I said to Kaelie, standing directly between the two girls. "You're looking all fine and skinny, I bet if I lied you on this bar, she could snort you." I pitched a thumb at Lisa. Kaelie just smiled and nodded, not at all surprised by my behavior. She's used to me by now.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." I heard Lisa from behind me. I smirked and turned to face her.

"Oh Linda! God, I didn't see you there!" I overly played excitement. Of course she saw right through me.

"It's Lisa!"

"I don't care." I said simply and turned back to Kaelie.

"So, where was I?" I pretended to think with my index finger tapping on my chin. "Oh yes, I was about to invite you to my place, for a nice game called romping the bed. Are you interested?" Kaelie grinned and was about to answer, when the screeching of what sounded like a siren. Oh, yes, it was Lisa.

"What the hell is your problem!" She yelled.

"Okay," I turned ever so elegantly to face her. "It is plain as I can see that you are very much jealous that my attention isn't on you tonight, well, it might be if you were… ummm… how can I put this nicely?... if you weren't a cow."

"Fuck you! I just had a child!" She yelled in my face.

"Well, congratulations, looks like you downed the whole thing, he must've been delicious."

"You're an asshole!" She pushed herself off the stool, and stormed away, leaving me laughing in her wake.

"You really are an asshole." Kaelie said to me, with a much softer voice than Lisa.

"Then hit me, and walk away…" I grinned devilishly.

And did she walk away? No. She did hit me though.

We ended up making out behind the bar.

I sucked hard on her neck while her leg clung to my hip. I let my hands travel down her back and to her tight ass, and squeezed. I lifted her up just a bit to bring her closer, and more flush against me. I groaned deeply into her throat. She was much better than… than… that chick I fucked earlier today… what was her name?

"Back to your place?" She moaned in my ear. "You know it, babe." I grinned.

I was staying in the guesthouse behind my adoptive families house while I was in town. I tried not to be home most of the time. It seemed like no one wanted me there anyway, not that I wanted to be around.

3:00AM, and I was still awake, I looked over to see Kaelie passed out beside me. I sighed out loud, and nudged her with my elbow.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"I have to work tomorrow." She looked up at me, her eyes groggy, even with her glares.

"Everyone has to work tomorrow." She put her head back down, face first in the pillow.

"Okay, fair enough. I have a strict no-sleepover-rule. Out." I heard her groan and she got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"C'mon Jace." She sighed after throwing her black tank top over her head. "It's 3AM, to most people that's not tonight, it's tomorrow." She crawled back into bed with me, and lay her head back down on the pillow.

"I hate those people." I said nimbly.

"Jace?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Will you ever let anyone in?"

"I already told you-"

"Jace, it doesn't _have_ to be me." She sighed and sat up. "I've known you most my life, and I really don't _know_ you. But you are still my friend, and for once I'd like to see you happy."

"I _am_ happy." I argued.

"Sure, that's why you wont even let your family in."

"What? You're not in love with me?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You may be the best I have ever had, but no." She laughed. "I don't love you. We're booty calls, remember?"

I laughed. "Trust me, I remember."

"So can I please just stay?" She begged with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Fine." I sighed. "But you are out of here, as I am."

"I'm fine with that." She rolled over, with her back to me. "I just don't want to get up. I'm fucking tired, and too tired to drive. Night."

I rolled my eyes, and turned over with my back to her. And it went like that for the rest of the night. It took me a while to fall asleep. I hated sharing my bed with _anyone_!

Not even my dog.

Her and me. We 'd have sex. We'd talk like… maybe a month later. Depends on my mood.

o.0.o

I woke up to Kaelie, still asleep beside me. I crawled out of bed, and slowly made my way around to her side. I ripped her pillow from beneath her head.

"Ah! What the!" She yelled. I stood above her holding the pillow. Glaring at her.

"Ha ha!" She mocked laughed me. How dare she. I threw the pillow back on her head.

"I'm leaving in an hour. You better be ready to piss off by then."

"Fine!" She groaned. "Whatever."

I started heading towards the shower.

"Can I-"

"Nope!" I popped the p.

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted.

"You called?"

o.0.o

"JACE!"

Ah, Isabelle. My adoptive sister, who hates me. You know, it never use to be that way. We use to be pretty close. But we grew up and things changed. She hates me now, and wishes I would drop dead. Can't say I blame her. I pretty much screwed her up, but what can I say?

Oh right.

I'm an asshole.

It's what I do…

"JACE, GODDAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR!"

I smirked and went to the door without my shirt, which of course, made her mouth drop. Who wouldn't?

"That's not the secret knock." And like that I shut the door in her face. I heard her growl and started screaming.

"JACE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Jesus Christ Iz!" I opened the door again. "What the fuck do you want."

"Oh what?" she folded her arms. "Mad because I interrupted a rendezvous with a back door slut that you'll obviously never talk to again?"

And just then Kaelie sat up from under my covers. Perfect timing.

"Oh! Hi Kaelie!" She waved passed me, and Kaelie gave her back a fake smile.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I'm having friends over. So do me a big favor, disappear!"

"Oh!" I gasped like a girl. "She has friends, what a miracle!"

"Whatever, just don't come around!"

"Fine! I'm at the shop all day, don't worry!" I know I was the sort of type not to care, but I was really getting tired of her hating me.

"Good." And like that she turned on her heal.

Whatever, I got over her mood swings.

"Kaelie?"

"What?" I turned around to see her finishing up putting her clothes on.

"Get out."

**I decided to change the next chapter when I – obviously – watched 'My Best Friend's Girl' and thought we NEEDED a Jace POV chap. I was going to make this 100% Clary's POV, but this is cooler. Besides, Jace was pissed.**

**Jace: FINALLY, YES THANK YOU! And my am I a stud.**

**Me: Don't get your balls in a twist yet, boy!**

**Jace: Oh believe me, I am extremely excited for this. Oh and Review… oh and Scrottie, don't you have something to tell everyone?... he he he… Scrottie.**

**Me: Shut up! And yes, I do. For everyone who knows about my best friend Noah's family. Jake will be fine. He had surgery and it was successful, he should be due to go home next Friday. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear good news after so much bad. Noah is actually doing… and I quote… "Fantastic!" He said that he knows that his baby sister is in heaven taking care of all the animals, because she always dreamed of becoming a vet. His dad is a great man, and knows that he is up there with Caleb, making sure he still becomes a strong man. Noah is my best friend, and this is exactly why. Because he has so much faith, and is just a good man! I LOVE YOU NOAH! Even though I know you never go on Fanfiction websites, but whatever! =)**

**Jace: He sounds like a good man. **** *smiles* **

**Me: Are you being sweet?**

**Jace: Don't get use to it, because it's not going to last.**

**Me: Awww.**

**Jace: I'm just saying he sounds like a great guy! Shut up, damn.**

**Me: First they're sour… then they're sweet. =)**


	6. What The Hell?

**AN: So now we have a Jace casted for the movie, and it's Jamie Campbell Bower. I am not exactly happy about it, but Cassie says that he auditioned beautifully, so I guess we're going to have to wait and see his Jace-Over when the movie is done. I'm excited though, cause Cassie said she cried while watching him and Lilly audition, so there must be a lot under Jamie's girlie and skinny looks.**

**However, for the record, Jace in Slut Year looks NOTHING like Jamie. He's taller, bigger, and rougher looking. Considering I made him a tattoo artist in this story. Like Alex Pettyfer when he was on Tormented, only a less squared jaw, and a more pointed nose. I would say that his face is a little more narrow than Alex Pettyfer's. **

**Other Notes. I am putting City Of Echos On Hiatus, because _had_ an idea, and then it sort of flew out the window. I'm currently _only_ working on Angel's In The Attic, Clary's Little Secret, and Slut Year. **

**Other than that. Enjoy the new chapter**

_***Song* What The Hell by Avril Lavigne.**_

**Slut Year**

**Rated M**

**Chapter 5: What The Hell**

"A sleep over?" I groaned at the very sound of it. Man, did I miss the guys. All this girl-to-girl relationships were really making me sick. There was a part of me who wanted to go out and find a place, and get all guys for roommates. BUT, I couldn't do that to Alex and Aline. I've known them most my life, and it would just be cruel to up and tell them '_Hey, look. I like you, but you get on my nerves so I am moving out'_.

"Yes, a sleep over." Aline laughed. "You know? Girls, pajama's, ice cream, tell stories about boys, and do each other's hair and nails?"

I cringed.

"What is this third grade?" I asked. Aline rolled her eyes at me, and groaned in frustration.

"Oh c'mon, Clary!" She turned to face me with her hands on her hips, like she was my mother ready to lecture me. "It wouldn't kill you to have some girl time."

"Yea!" I said it as if she should already- which she should- know. "It would." All she did was roll her eyes again.

"Clary, just suck it up, and hang out with us." I groaned again. "Or you can stay here by yourself, while we go to Isabelle's, get drunk, telling stupid stories and laughing our asses off. Your choice."

"Fine." I folded my arms, like it was no big deal.

The next thing I knew we were being greeted by Izzy outside her front door.

_Dammit._

The truth was is that I was dying for at least a _little_ social attention, even if it meant spending it on a couple of girls.

Ew.

Her house was beautiful. Nothing like ours, hers was tall, modern, but also fun looking. Ours was much smaller, a four bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, a yard, and two bathrooms. Everything a house needed, nothing more. Izzy's house was not only huge, but she had two living rooms, one was a Den, or something like that. The kitchen was beautiful, my mother would've loved a kitchen this big, and the utilities that they had. My mom loves to cook, and I love when she cooks.

Haha, I am starving without her.

She's an amazing cook. I always tease all my friends, and the rest of the guys that they use us for my mother's cooking, some admitted to it, some didn't.

Nah, just kidding.

I hope.

Hm?

We stayed up and watched movies, Titanic… not so bad. Pretty all right film, A Walk To Remember, beautiful and sad, The Notebook… okay here's where I draw the line.

Hate that movie!

"You like horror movies?" Isabelle asked me.

"Hell yea! I can go for that! Got any?" Iz froze for a moment; she looked a little upset for a second. Why? She's the one who asked me. Then suddenly she straightened out her face, and finally responded.

"Um yea!" She tried to put some kind of optimism in her voice. "A whole bunch, but they're in my-"

The front door opened and slammed shut, all of us looked in the direction at once, and before long a tall figure came walking through the archway. He was beautiful, probably the most beautiful thing I ever saw. He wore black jeans that hugged to his legs just right. The buttocks area of his jeans hung lose, but not too lose to not notice he had a buttocks. He wore a black leather jacket, with a plain white t-shirt underneath. His skin was tanned to perfection, and his hair was long, curly and golden. His jaw was strong, and I could tell by his build that he was masculine.

"Jace!" Isabelle snapped me out of my daydream. "What did I say-"

"Relax lovely _sister_!" His voice was deep, yet eloquent. "I am going straight to the guest house, but may I ask first? Why is the side gate locked? You see I would've entered through there in order not to disturb you, but like I said it's locked."

I looked to see Isabelle obviously annoyed, while she rolled her eyes.

"Mom and dad started locking it when there were some robberies in the neighborhood. "

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Nope." She popped the p. Wow, she hates him, huh? Then again, he called her sister. That must mean he's her brother, and I know as well as any sibling that siblings fight. Although she seemed to have a deep anger for him.

"Fine." He waved her off. "Whatever, have fun with your stupid sleep over." And like that he stalked out of view.

"Was that your brother?" Alex asked Isabelle.

"Unfortunately yes." Isabelle said it as if she didn't want to go to the subject of her brother.

"He was fucking HOT!"

"Yea well, don't think about it!" Izzy shot back. Yep I knew it.

"Why not?" Aline asked.

"Trust me, he's a true asshole! Just forget it!"

I had to break the tension; my mind had already left the beautiful golden angel and was determined to convince them to watch a horror film.

"Do you have House Of 1000 Corpses?"

"Clary we are NOT going to watch House Of 1000 Corpses. Gross!" Alex yelled at me.

"Well, I am most certainly not going to watch The Notebook, I just can't bear it!" I argued. Isabelle laughed from the couch, popcorn falling out of her mouth. That made me laugh.

"Okay, so since we are all on two completely different vibes of movies here, lets see what we can all agree on." She said while getting up from her spot, and going to the movie cabinet.

"Oh!" She pulled out a movie. "Perfect, it's a comedy, has some crude humor, and love… Just Friends?"

"Okay," I nodded. "That'll do."

o.().o

After watching the movie, on came the boy talk. I think I am going to puke.

"Clary tell her about Ross!"

I was pretty much ignoring them, until then.

"What?" I turned to look at them. A little bewildered, from being torn from my inner thoughts. It's like that being ADD and all. Even when I try to pay attention, if I am not interested, I don't hear a thing, and off I go into my own little world.

"Tell her about Ross." Alex repeated.

"Oh!" I smiled sarcastically. "You mean the pussy I use to date?" Isabelle let out a humorless laugh.

"I take it you two didn't break up on good terms?"

"Nope!" Alex answered for me. "The bastard cheated on her." Isabelle's eyes came back to me, and they widened.

"How long were you two together?"

"Two years." If possible her eyes widened even further.

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. His loss."

"Oh c'mon!" Alex nearly shouted. "You have to be somewhat devastated?"

I gave it a thought. Was I? Was I hurt? I wasn't really sure I was. I was angrier then upset. Angry that he chose someone far less than me.

Then again, was she? She may not have been as pretty, not that I'm gorgeous, but she may have been to him? Maybe he never loved me, like I thought he did. Maybe he never got over her. And the funniest thing is, as I thought about all of this, I wasn't bothered by it. Did I ever really _love_ him? Did love really exist? Do people just get together because they are sexually attracted to one another? And they live together because it's safe?

Even though I was not a hopeless romantic, all of these thoughts bothered me. Did no one _really_ _love_ each other? Yes we loved our children, and our siblings with true love? But did we really _love_ our companions? My father left my mother, but not only that; he left us, Jonathon and I. He must not of ever loved us, if it was so easy to go.

"No…" I whispered with sadness. But not because I was hurt by the break up. I was hurt because I wasn't hurt… I hope that made sense.

"Doesn't sound like it." Alex said.

I could see Aline eyeing me in the corner of my eye. Then I saw her look at the girls sitting on the couch. "No, if she was devastated we would know, _she_ would know. He just wasn't her soul mate." I turn to look at her, to see her smiling genuinely at me. It comforted me to know that she understood, but the soul mate thing was kind of corny.

I looked up at Isabelle to see that she was looking down into her bowl of popcorn. Looking a little sad. "Trust me." She said softly. "I know the feeling."

Then her head snapped up, almost as if a light bulb went off in her head. A smile slowly spread across her face. It was almost creepy. I kind of kept my guard up just incase her head started spinning and starting puking Pea Soup.

"You know," She finally spoke. "I knew this girl at my high school job, who had this thing going on with her friends."

"Well…" Alex questioned. "What kind of thing."

"She called it Slut Year."

An alarm went off in my head, and I could tell it went off in Aline's too. We both eyed each other for split second, and then brought our eyes back to Isabelle who was now siting up on her knees, all excited to tell us.

"It's when you take a whole year to be free of consequences."

"No consequences?" Aline asked, sounding a little alarmed. "How can there be no consequences if you're being slutty?" Isabelle made a face, looking obviously understanding. She sighed before speaking again.

"What _she _meant when she told me that; was no worries, no consequences. Slut Year is about taking chances."

Aline, and I stayed silent, Alex looked at us almost as if she was looking for approval, but both us knew that she didn't need it.

"What does this entail?" She asked.

"Well… you go a whole year of… basically having all the sex you want. You can go extreme if you want and not be on a pill, and not use condoms, your choice. But I do highly recommend it- just incase." She grinned. "The point system goes according to how slutty you can be."

"What like, five points for a blow job?" Alex asked.

"Well, not exactly. You _have_ to have sex. That's the whole point of Slut Year. If oral sex counted, then you could very easily just give blowjobs, and get eatin' out. Although you could do that, but it would only be considered half a point. Full-blown sex would be two points. I really don't think we should go much higher than that, because it'll sound… kind of bad."

I laughed at that. "Oh yea, so if you made it five points each; sleeping with three would make fifteen, so it's sounds like you've slept with fifteen guys. Yea that would sound bad, since we're already involved with something called _Slut Year_." I laughed sarcastically. "Wow."

Izzy through a pillow at me. "Shut up, you know what I mean." We all laughed. "You could get bonus points too." She added.

"Oh yea?" Alex laughed. "What would be considered bonus points?"

"Like taking a guy's V-Card. Or sleeping with a sweet Christian boy, OR" She raised her voice with that last one. "A three-way."

"Do other girl's count?" Alex asked?"

"No, cause then that would defeat the purpose of only half a point for oral sex. Because that is the only thing girl's can do to each other. It's all four-play."

I looked over at Aline, to have a frown fall upon my face. She was looking down into her lap, while fidgeting with her fingers. I knew that she wasn't happy that we were talking about this. Aline wasn't a virgin, she lost it when we were in eighth grade. She was in love with Andrew Camdon, but he had cheated on her, almost immediately after he took her innocence.

My brother was there for her through the whole thing. He held her tightly while she cried her eyes out. She was so hurt, and he was there to glue the pieces of her heart back together. I'm sure that's when she knew she loved him, but she didn't want the friendship to fall apart. I understand why. Better friends than nothing. I guess.

She didn't want to parade around without Jon, but it was sort of her own fault. She hasn't told him her feelings, so therefore, how would he know?

Then I started to think about me. All the stuff I was thinking before, about love. Maybe I would just stop trying for a while. I have only slept with one person my whole life so far. Why not get a little experience? Why not…

Have a little fun?

"So?" I heard Izzy's voice and it brought me back to reality. "Does this mean we're dong this?" I looked up at her.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to look at me. From the look on their faces, even Isabelle's, they were shocked that I was even going through with it. I smiled at them. I always loved surprising people, who would think I would chose this, though? I would never tell Jon, or any of the guys at home about this. I know that they wouldn't approve. Well.. maybe Simon, and Lucas. They know not to be mean and enforce their opinions down my throat. Jon would shit a brick, and tell mom.

Jerk.

"You mean it?" Aline looked at me, longingly. "You always strongly believed that sex should always involved love. You only have sex when you're in love."

"Yea and look at where that's got me." I sort of snapped. I didn't mean to. And now it looks like Ross had broken my heart. He didn't. He just pissed me off!

"We're cool with it, Clary. It's just shocking that _you_ would agree to this." Alex looked at me, more than deeply confused.

"Hey." I smiled. "All my life I've been good, but now…" I shrugged. "What the hell."

Isabelle smiled at me, and put a single popcorn in her mouth.

"So that's me and Clary, that makes two."

"I'll do it!" Alex jumped up on her feet. I giggled at her sudden lame outburst. We then all looked at Aline, who still was looking down at her hands. She slowly looked up at us, her face unreadable.

"Aline." I said softly. "You don't have to-"

"Nah." She smiled, and shrugged. "I'll do it. Why not. I could use some fun."

Isabelle jumped up and down on her knees clapping her hands, while her bowl of popcorn fell on the floor.

"WOOOO!" She cheered. "Whoever sleeps with the most guys in the year, wins. We start tomorrow!" We all laughed, even Aline. I knew this would be one adventure. One that I was not afraid of, one that I was actually quite excited for.

"But!" She said suddenly. "There are rules."

"Rules?" Alex whined. "Aren't there suppose to be no consequences?"

Isabelle chuckled. "I know. I already told you pretty much anything. BUT, one more rule that _cannot_ be broken. No families and ex's!"

"What?" Alex's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean no fucking each other's Ex-boyfriends, or brothers if you have any."

Alex shrugged. "I can live with that rule, how about you guys?" She looked at Aline and me. I saw no problem with it either. It made sense, and even though I _apparently_ didn't love Ross, I'd kill every one of these girls if I caught them with him. Not that it mattered; he was back home in Colorado.

Yea, sure." Aline and I agreed. Izzy smiled, and clapped her hands together once.

"Now let's do nails, I'm great at French manicures! Then we can play with hair and makeup."

Okay, I'm gone! I got up and start walking away.

"Clary where are you going?" Alex called.

"uuuhhh" I stuttered. "To the bathroom."

"Uh-huh." She obviously wasn't convinced, but I didn't care. I liked my hair the way it was, I liked doing my own makeup, and I HATE doing my nails.

When I was obviously out of sight from them, I could hear Alex.

"She's just running away, she's the biggest tomboy in the world." Alex laughed. "We've been trying to make a girl out of her yet."

"Oh, leave her alone." Izzy stuck up for me. Really? I like her already! "You should never try and change someone. If they are a good person than they're fine the way they are. Besides, guys dig the _guy's-gal_ she might win this race."

I smiled inwardly to myself. But where would I go until they were done gussying each other up? I figured I would explore. Her house was very pretty, not too big that it was unwelcoming. You can tell that Isabelle and her brothers had a great childhood in this house.

I saw loads of pictures of them all when they were little. Izzy's was cute; she must've been seven in one particular picture. She was missing a front tooth, and her smile was big and wide, like she could care less about her front teeth. Her hair was halfway up in a ponytail, and her hair seemed a bit wavier when she was younger. It was cute.

A picture of her littlest brother, Max. He looks exactly like Isabelle, only with glasses, and of course he was a boy.

I looked further down the wall and saw the golden one standing in a picture with his arm around a dark haired boy. Did Izzy have three brothers? Damn, no wonder she understands me. She grew up around all guys just like me. She just became girly than me.

The golden one didn't look anything like them, while they all have dark hair, and dark complexions. The golden one was… well… golden. Hair, eyes, and skin. Not even physical features were similar.

They had pictures of him when he was possibly five, but none as a baby. He must've been adopted. Maybe that has something to do with why he and Isabelle don't get along.

I left the hallway, and made my way towards the kitchen area, I realized through the back door there was a pool. I wasn't even paying attention when I first came in the house.

A pool!

Cool!

Isabelle better invite them to go swimming sometimes.

I loved to swim, ever since Luke taught me as a kid.

I decided to go on out there, maybe stick my feet in. Wouldn't hurt. It was lit up nice, but not too much. It was dimmed, and almost romantic.

Romantic? Ew, did just think that? I don't talk mushy-lovey-dovey crap! Yuck!

Anyways, I made it outside and looked up into the skies. The stars were clear, and shown brightly. I sat down on the edge, and dipped my feet in. It was cold at first, but then it became comforting. I moved my legs through the water, watching the ripples spread all along the once calm and stilled water. Now it moves and rippled all around, all because of my touch.

"What are you doing?" An alarmed voice said from beside me. I was startled, and jumped up onto my feet. When I looked I saw the golden guy. He stood before me just wearing a white T-shirt. His biceps showing out from his short sleeves. He wore black sweat pants that hung low enough for me to see a little bit of his boxers.

He was tall, and beautiful, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"I was just hanging out." I replied, trying to stay casual. He smirked at me and came closer.

"Shouldn't you be inside, watching the notebook, crying and talking about your period?" OKaaaayy, what was up with him and the insults? He reminded me of Rob.

"Hell no! Nooo! And why the fuck would like talking about something that I wish I could rip my ovaries out to stop?" He chuckled. I was trying to remember what Izzy called him when he came in the house earlier that evening, but it just wouldn't come to me.

"Nah," he continued to laugh. "I actually didn't peg you for that type, but since you're hanging out with them, why not?"

I cocked my head, interested. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, judging by that KoRn band shirt, and the way you look in general, I can see you at your bother's house playing video games till five o' clock in the morning, or watching horror flicks." He smiled, which hypnotized me a bit. "Not hanging out with a bunch of prissy bitches that paint their nails, and have pillow fights."

"Hey!" I shouted. "Two of those prissy bitches happen to be good friends of mine since I was twelve!"

He put both his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, I mean no offense, Scout."

"Scout?" OH he was already giving me a nickname, and he barely knew me? What a prick. I know a womanizer when I see one. Rob has been one forever.

"Yea, I can just see you… never mind, you remind me of a character from a book is all."

"You read?" I asked him

"Yes, why?" He put his hands behind his back, like he was standing properly or something.

"Well.." I smirked. "You don't peg me as the intelligent type. Judging by your egotistical personality, and that leather jacket you came in wearing earlier, I can see you getting drunk at a bar, getting into a fight, and taking some girl home for a quick fuck for celebration. Not sitting in your _guest house _reading fine literature with reading glasses perched on the bridge of your nose."

He let out a loud band of laughter, and came even closer. He was close enough for me to see his muscular chest through his white t-shirt, and how his eyes glowed even more golden in the dimmed lights.

"Touché, my little red headed friend, touché." He was now right in front of me; I was staring at every aspect of his body. His neck was thick, probably from working out. I had the largest urge to lean forward to kiss, and suck on his neck, to place my hands on his chiseled chest. Wow! Everything about him screamed, "Fuck me!" Maybe he could be my first victim…

_Shit_

No wait I can't!

No families.

_Dammit_

Not fair!

"But…" His voice brought me out of my reverie. "Oh-so-smart-one; do you know which book I referenced from? Hmm?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, To Kill A Mockingbird. You compared me to Scout. She was a little girl, who hung out with her brother Jem, and their friend Dill all the time. She wore overalls, and converses. She hated wearing a dress, and fought with the boys at school. Her real name was Jean Louise Finch. Does that satisfy your answer?"

He smiled sweetly,

Yes,

Sweetly.

He obviously liked my response.

"What was their daddy's name?" He asked me

"Atticus."

"Now what did they call him?"

"Atticus!" I answered with a duh!

"What town did they live in?"

"Maycomb"

"Are you sure you've only watched the film?" He asked. How dare he? Of course I've seen the movie, but I've read the book too. I got it right on my shelf at our apartment, Luke use to read me that book. It's actually one of my favorites. Who doesn't want a dad like Atticus? "Here's a good question, in order to find out if you've actually read it." He said, grinning like a jerk.

"Shoot." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Did it ever snow in Maycomb?"

"Once." I answered. "Scout woke up to see snow on the ground outside her window, and called for Atticus, swearing that the world was ending, he said 'Oh Scout, it's not the end of the world, it's snowing!' They played in the snow all day, until it melted, they even built a giant snow man in the snow, making fun of…" I stopped I had forgotten who they made fun of. "Ummm."

I heard him laugh. "It's okay, that's good enough for me."

I smiled at him. "I _really_ didn't peg you for a reader." I said honestly.

"It's okay, most don't." He started to seem genuinely nice. We were quiet for a moment, which was kind of awkward so I decided to break the ice.

"So Izzy's your sister?"

"Not really. I'm adopted." Hah! I knew it!

"Really? Did you know your real fam-"

"You from here?" He interrupted me. I had a feeling he was straying from the subject. "California?"

"Um." I stuttered having been thrown off track from his sudden interruption. "No, I'm from Colorado. Grew up there."

"I bet it's a lot better than here." He said quietly.

"Well… it's nice here too. But Colorado will always be my home."

"Yea…" He sighed. "Home is where you make it, right?"

"Yea."

"Isabelle talk shit about me?" Suddenly his sweet façade was gone, and he was back to being cocky and arrogant again.

"Um, kind of."

"What she say?"

"That we should stay away from you, or something."

"Hmm." He smirked. "Figures." He cocked his head at me. "What's your name?"

For some odd reason I felt like being a bitch.

"I think I'm going to let you call me Scout, just a bit longer." I grinned devilishly.

"Why Scout… are you flirting with me?" he asked seductively. God did I want him, but Isabelle had to go and make that _stupid_ rule. Come to think of it, I was starting to think that there was a reason she did it, and it had _something_ to do with him.

"Mayyybe" UGH! Why did I just play into that?

"I think you're teasing me, and I really don't like to be teased much."

"Baby, you are just going to have to take it." God, I should stop, but I didn't _want_ to.

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm about to tell you my name." I laughed and swayed back and forth. Yea right he would lie. Just because I was being a tease. "It's Jace." Wait, I remember now. That's what Izzy called him.

"Jace? That's different, I like it."

"Most people do." His eyes traveled passed me, and suddenly his smile turned into a frown. "Look Scout, you should probably head back inside before Isabelle catches you talking to me."

"Oh she wouldn't be that mad, would she?" At this point he started walked away.

"Trust me, she would." He took one last look at me, and half-heartedly smiled again.

"I liked talking to you, Scout. To bad we probably wont be doing it again."

And like that he disappeared back into the guest house leaving me confused, and curious…

_You Said I was messin' with your head_

_All because I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop because I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees begging _

"_Please, stay with me."_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I am thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby._

_But all my life I've been good, but _

_Woah – What The Hell?_

_So What  
><em>

_If I go out on a million dates?  
><em>

_You never call  
><em>

_Or listen to me anyway  
><em>

_I'd rather rage, than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees begging _

"_Please, stay with me."_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I am thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby._

_But all my life I've been good, but _

_Woah – What The Hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I am thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about._

_(I don't care about)_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I am thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about._

_If you love me (No)_

_If you hate me (No)_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby._

_But all my life I've been good, but _

_Woah – What The Hell?_

_La la, la la la la la la. La la, la la la la la la la…._


	7. Bluejay

**Slut Year**

**Chaper 7: Bluejay**

It had been a while since my encounter with the Golden Bad Boy. I had gone to Izzy's house since then, but either I would never see him, or he would come home and swiftly head straight to the guesthouse. Every time I would hear the front door open, my head would dart in the direction in hopes he would at least make an appearance, but no.

I don't even understand why I was so interested in him. It was sort of insane for me. Then again, he was gorgeous, beautiful, but still with an edge to him. Who wouldn't fuck him? I bet he gets into pants of all kinds of girls.

Gay girls.

Foreign girls.

Retarded Jersey Shore girls.

Even those gay girls that try to look like dudes.

His charm and wit increased his good looks tenfold. His suave, and sleek style, the way he stood against the doorway. OH MY GOD, I need to stop! Stop this right now and focus on this game! I haven't even gotten it together yet.

How would I play this game exactly? I wasn't very good at flirting, sometimes it came to me, _most_ of the time it did not. Tonight was another night of clubbing, and for once it was a place that seemed a _little_ more my style. Not one hundred percent, but pretty close to it!

I was in my rock – n – roll outfit. I, believe it or not, set it up myself. Did my own clothes, hair and makeup… well I always did my own makeup.

We were set and ready to have fun, and that's when I spotted my first victim…

His hair was blonde, like bleached blonde. His eyes were gray, and his skin pristine white. He glowed like a bright white light. We made our aquaintances, I don't recall his name… psh… like it matters. And it ended it the back room. It was quicker than I had like it to be. To be honest… it finished before I could even have an orgasm.

"Fuck you!" I yelled and pulled down my skirt, and socked him in the nuts. He crunched over and cried in pain.

"Oh please," I said to him as I opened the door. "If you don't know how to use them, you shouldn't have them." And like that I stormed out.

Victim #2: A foreign guy. Don't worry, he spoke English, he was Swedish, and also blonde. He sort of reminded me of the Golden bad boy I met. Only much taller, and blonder, and his hair wasn't curly. It was short, and he was slim, but still masculine. Now he was _much_ better. He was fast, and good. I left him behind with a smile on both our faces. And would you guess it? I am in the lead.

I know right!

Who the hell thought?

But Number Seven soon became my favorite, besides the tall rough blonde. His skin looked smooth and flawless, and had a perfect shade of brown. I'm trying not to say tan, because even though that was exactly what it was, it didn't look so.

His hair was light brown, and was styled at the top, but the most gorgeous thing about him was his eyes; they were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. They were so intense that you could see them from miles away. They practically glowed, so in not knowing his name, I decided to call him Jay… short for Blue Jay….

O~0~O

I couldn't tear myself from to look away, his eyes were so hypnotizing, but I wasn't here to fall in love, I was here to get laid. We locked eyes, and he smiled. His smile made him look so innocent, almost like a little boy. I found it quite endearing.

GAH! Clary! Saying words like that will make you become attached, stop it! I mentally scolded myself. I looked at him again, and found him shyly trying to look away. I felt sort of guilty for wanting to bang his bones and never talk to him again. I know I had only seen his face, but he looked so damn innocent. However, Iz did say that the more innocent they were, the more points we get.

"Cl-ar-y." Alex sang my name.

"Hm?" I turned to look at the girls.

"Did you already find your next prey?" Aline asked from across the table.

"Mm-hm." I nodded and turned to look at _Jay_ again. Suddenly I heard the girls gasp, but I ignored them, I was too busy having a smiling contest with _Jay._ I turned back to the girls to see them wide-eyed, and speechless. I guess they thought I would never go through with this. I downed the rest of my drink, and placed it on the table while straightening my pretty flared shirt. "I'm going over there." I smirked at them.

"C-C-Clary, u-uh-uh uhmmm." Aline wouldn't stop stuttering, while Alex was just staring past me, she probably just found her next victim too. I wasn't going to wait for Aline to finish her sentence; by that time I might be eighty years old. I wonder what her problem was?

I started approaching my _Blue Jay_. The closer I got, the more he started to look kind of familiar. Hmm… aw well.

"Hi." I said with a big smile, which he returned,

"Hi, can I offer you a drink?" If I wasn't mistaken he seemed a bit nervous, not bad nervous, but a little bit of a shy nervous.

"No thank you, I think I had enough for tonight, but I will sure as hell buy _you_one!" I leaned in, showing I was _more_ than interested in him.

"No thank you, I think I had enough as well." He lifted up his Budweiser. "Last one of the night."

"Last one out of like… ten?" I shrugged. He laughed.

"This is my sixth drink."

"Who is your ride home?" I couldn't help but ask, I liked to party, but I also like life too.

"A Taxi, don't worry. I drive safe."

"Good to know." I nodded. "So what is your name?" I asked. For some reason he looked at me oddly, like I just grossed him out or something, then suddenly the expression was gone, and he smiled.

O~0~O

Another stupid motherfucker getting his eighth girlfriend's name carved into his arm. Really, how can some people be so fucking stupid? I always felt like I was surrounded by idiots, and kept myself distant from everyone. Not just girls, but _everyone_. I hate people, I hate gossip, I am NOT interested in other people's anecdotes, and woes.

I guess I am literally what they call a lone wolf.

Except that redheaded girl, I really did like talking to her. I usually don't enjoy talking to anyone. Now don't think of me as a creepy loner. I wasn't always like this, once upon of time I use to have loads of friends, and even Izzy and I were really close. But because _people_ come up with their own ideas, and their own cruel sense of entertainment I found it safer to just stay away from everyone!

Especially after what happened. Over and over I tried to apologize to Isabelle, it use to be that everyday I would try to attempt at refreshing our friendship, but nothing. She refused to budge. Now at this point I have decided that she is childish, and needs to get over her fucking issues.

I would be lying if I told you it that Isabelle's actions were surprising. She always had a childish streak about her. If you pissed her off, she would go a good year being angry about it, even if it was something as simple as eating the last cookie from the jar.

I didn't want to be living there any longer than I had to, so I was here saving up the tips, to get my own apartment in LA, if I even decide to stay. I like my mother's house because it is secluded from everyone, here it is the opposite. The whole city is congested with too many people, too many situations that could get you into trouble, even if you were doing your best to avoid it. But the truth was that I missed my friends, that I missed my family, but I did _not_ miss my father… and speak of the Devil.

Who is to come walking into the shop? But none other than poppa.

"Hey kiddo! Looking spiffy round here." He greets me like we're best friends, he is so fucking conceited that he can't even see that I loathe the very sight of him.

"Kiddo, dad? Seriously?"

"What? You're still my boy, aren't you?"

"You really don't want me to answer that." I replied stiffly, but before dear old daddy can take in the insult from his only son, Joe had to greet him like he was his long lost son. Pssh! Take him, I don't want him!

"Hi, Mr. Herondale!"

"Joey!" My father hugs the kid; it nearly made me vomit at the sight. "Been working out I see?"

"Yea, everyday after work." Joe put his hand on his chest and let it glide down to his abs. Even _I_ wasn't so stuck up to make myself look like an idiot.

"Dad." I interrupted, they both looked at me as if just now noticing that I was in the room. "Why are you here?"

"Oh yes!" He walked away from Joey and came to me. "I came by to ask you if you would like to join me for dinner this evening."

I looked at him curiously; I knew what came with this. "Just you and me?"

He nodded furiously, "Yeah sure. I mean, I might bring a guest… later."

"Dad…" I stopped him. "I can't."

He gasped and bent his head back. "Why not this time, Jace?"

"Because I'm busy."

He laughed in my face, which didn't surprise nor bother me. I was use to his overly large ego that engulfed his brain. "With what?"

"Stuff, dad."

"What stuff?"

"Like go back up north to repair the roof on _mom's house_, dad!" He just stared at me, not saying a word. "Exactly, dad."

I heard the shop doorbell jingle, and suddenly Mark's voice rang through the shop.

"JACE, five o' clock appointment's here!"

"Sorry, dad I have to _work_."

I dodged passed him, and headed towards the front.

And there she was…. My five o' clock appointment.

0~o~0

"Okay, Jace is your artist… Jace?" The clerk looked towards none other than the Golden Bad Boy.

"Scout?" Jace let his little nickname for me roll off his tongue, it felt good to hear it. "What brings you to a tattoo shop?"

"I'm not quite sure, I thought I'd pick up some milk and bread. Maybe even a DVD or two."

"Still using DVD's, Scout? Don't you know it's Blu-Jay's now?"

"I don't-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" The clerk interrupted us. Jerk. "You two know each other?" He gestured between us.

"I'm good friends with his sister." I answered for him.

Again he looked back and forth between us. I was really getting annoyed by this asshole.

"Ah. Nice." I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

0~o~0

Some time went by as I was lying on my side, as Jace's needle cut swiftly across my skin, up by my ribs. Yes, painful. I held my breath as the needle sliced my skin to place in the ink permanently. It wasn't a very small tat, so I knew it would take some time, not to mention money, but I had enough saved. I squeezed m eyes shut, and held my breath and tried my best to ignore the pain.

_Think happy thoughts, Clary!_

_Think happy thoughts!_

I felt his hand movie away, a wave of relief washed over me, even though I knew he was far from done. I was curious as to why he stopped and looked up to see him… kind of staring at me. Oh-kay.

"You okay?" He finally asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered. "Why?"

"You look like you are in a lot of pain." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Duh, it's a tattoo, _and_ it's on my side, which happens to be where my ribs are, _and_-"

"Okay, I get it." He chuckled. "I just wanted to tell you that… there is an easier way to do this."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Sit up."

I did as I was told… kind of slowly since my side was so sore. I watched him push himself away on his rolling chair, and pull a bag off his counter. He pulled out a bottle with a subscription on it, it made me a little alarmed, but I kept my cool as I watched him roll back over to me.

"I just got a tooth pulled last month." He sighed as he held up the bottle. "They gave me vicodin for the pain. Made me sleep like a baby. I still got a lot left." He looked up and saw my alarmed face, which I tried so hard to hide. Apparently it wasn't working.

"You don't have to take it, it was just a suggestion… sorry." He put it down and looked away.

"Oh no! I can use some, it's okay!" I said, and put my hand out.

"Are you sure?" He had popped open the bottle, and took out one. I nodded and took it from him. Thank God we were in the back room, because I am sure Jace would've been fired for this, and even though I shouldn't trust some guy I barely knew, I had a good feeling about him.

Within five minutes I was snoring, at least I think I was. I was- as Bad Boy put it- sleeping like a baby. As I slept I didn't even dream, it was just blissfulness of sleep. Like I was on an endless cloud, and floated comfortably, and aimlessly into heaven. I must admit, I love vicodin. Another instant when I took one, I had the most terrible migraine, and the only thing Luke had was a vicodin, I was in so much pain, therefore desperate.

I took one and fell asleep in my bedroom listening to The Beatles, it was probably the most peaceful sleep I ever had. Not even this sleep was as peaceful as that. Perhaps it was because I was listening to The Beatles, their music is like lullabies. It'll rock anyone to sleep.

"_Scout."_

A voice drifted sweetly through the darkness of my sleepy world. Was it an Angel? Was it God? I know I wasn't dead, but this sleep felt so good, that I might as well have a clear straight through connection with heaven.

"_Scout._"

Wait, why would God call me Scout? That's kind of funny.

"Scout."

My eyes slowly opened, and there in front of me was in fact an Angel. My Golden Bad Boy. I smiled at him, and he returned it.

It took me a moment to realize that his hand was stroking my hair, it felt so nice. I didn't want him to stop. It was like a small massage or a tickle, and I wanted him to stroke more.

"Don't stop." I whispered to him, but he stopped. Why? I looked back at him to see an odd expression on his face. He was looking as if he was strained. Like he was holding back. Why?

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He was silent for what felt like forever, but really it was only for a second. He smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Nothing, I'm fine…. You're done."

"What?" I sat up and looked down at my tat. It was beautiful, some of the best art I've seen, Jace was incredibly talented with his hands. I'm sure he's good at _other things_ as well. "I stayed perfectly still for you?" I asked turning to look at him again. He was still smiling as he stood up from his stool and began putting things away and wiping things down.

"You were getting one of the most sensitive spots done on your body. You're ribcage is painful when you put tats there. You would've been in agony if it weren't for the vicodin." He turned around and lifted his shirt; _Oh My_- He should not have done that. I'm already having wet dreams about him; this is only going to make it worse.

When he lifted his shirt, I saw a design in the more frontal area of his ribcage; it was some kind of abstract design. Totally him. At least from what I can tell.

"See?" He looked up and smiled again. _PLEASE stop doing that! _He lowered his shirt, and said. "Vicodin works like a charm." He leaned back on the counter, with his legs crossed at the ankles. Everything he did was mesmerizing. "All you need now is color. The rest is absolutely finished."

I smiled, and thanked him. I got quiet for a second, and realized something else… silence.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it so quiet out there?"

"We're closed." He said while putting some stuff in the toxic bags.

"You mean, you stayed here late just to finish my tattoo?" That was insane.

"uh-huh."

"You're crazy." I stood up from the chair, just when I was going to put my shirt down, Jace turned around with gloves on again, and some cream in one hand. Without warning he rubbed it on my tatt, it was cold and made me jump. This made him smirk.

"Sorry."

"You're okay." I said while looking into his eyes. They were beautiful! They were gold, I know if Jon or Simon were here they would correct me and say they are called Amber, but gold sounds better, and besides I have never seen eyes like Jace's before. They deserved the 'Gold' title.

"Make sure you use this every day for about five days, then use-"

"Yeah, blah blah blah. I know! I have five tattoos! I know how to take care of them!"

He put his hands up in defense. "Whoa whoa whoa, Kitten. I was just doing my job."

"Oh!" I smirked. "So now it's Kitten?"

"Yeah, seems suitable for you." He smirked

"Um, no!" I shook my head. His smile dropped.

"No?"

"No! I hate cats!" His smile returned.

"Okay, alright. I apologize. You are absolutely right. You are no kitten."

"Thank you." I said it as if I made victory. HA ha. I win! "Jace? What time is it?"

"It's uh." He looked down at his watch. "Ten."

"Oh my God, Jace! Why would you stay here just for me?" I said pulling my shirt down gently over my side.

"Because it was considerate." He answered as if I was a teacher asking him a question on a quiz.

"No it was nuts, but thank you for your consideration, but you know what would make you more _considerate_?" He looked at me curiously. "Next time find out if I _want_ the tattoo finished today, because I don't have a car, and now I have to call a taxi to get home. The busses are done running now."

The look on his face made me feel guilty. I made him feel bad. I assumed that he was going to get pissed at my sudden mood swing, but there's nothing I hate more than not having a way home.

"I can give you a ride."

"I need- what?" I was thrown off my feet for a moment

"I said I could give you a ride."

"I-uh… okay." I was a bit stunted for words. Last time we spoke, he said that it would be wise if we didn't talk to each other, now he was being all nice. But whatever this beat paying quite a bit of money to get home.

"Okay, just let me finish closing up, and we'll go." He said, while throwing out the last bit of napkins he had from whipping the excess ink. "Go out by the register, and I'll ring you up in a bit.

I didn't wait long; he came out, and took my card, swiped it, and gave me a receipt with the tip information on it. My mouth dropped at the price… 110 dollars? No way, this tatt was at least a 200-dollar tatt. But I shrugged it off; I sighed the receipt and was about to tip him when he took the receipt from my hand.

"Hey!"

"You don't need to tip me." He said while putting the receipt in the register.

"Uh… yes I do! You did a huge tattoo, used a lot of ink, and stayed way past closing to finish it for me. Not to mention the vicodin-"

"Don't go around announcing that, what I did was kind of against the law." He said

"Not the point!" I nearly shouted at him. "I owe you!"

"You owe me nothing." He rolled his eyes at me. "Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine." He looked down as he finished counting his drawer, a frown on his face.

Whoa, I see what is going on. He thinks I only came here because _he_ worked here. He thinks Izzy sent me here for a cheap tatt.

"Whoa dude!" I said while rubbing my temple, he was starting to give me a migraine. Great, another vicodin is in order; I'll owe him even more. He looked up at me, there was alarm in his eyes, I wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong are you feeling alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, fine. You're just giving me a headache." I smiled sarcastically.

"Is this anyway to treat someone who gave you a discount on your fucking 200 dollar tattoo, gave you something to relax and who is going to drive you home, which by the way is not exactly on the way to where I'm going?" He suddenly snapped at me. Good! That's more like it!

"Oh, so you're basically only doing all of this to throw it back at me?" I decided to throw shit back at him. Just to make the situation worse. To be honest I don't know why I'm like that.

"What! No!" He shook his head swiftly.

"Fine whatever, I'd rather walk then deal with you!" I stormed out of the shop and started walking down the street. I heard jogging footsteps behind me. I ignored them… or him. Because it was obvious who it was, but he annoyed me.

"Clary! Wait!"

I huffed like a child and turned around to face him.

"What! I already told you, I want to walk!"

"I know! But you forgot your debit card!" He waved it in front of me while smirking like the bastard he was.

Why did I ever want to get into his pants again?

* * *

><p>I know I know I know I know. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY! It's been so long since my last update. I seriously came to a block with ALL of my stories forever! Like with this one. I rewrote this chapter like bajillion times. I wasn't sure whether or not to detail Clary's many game victims, or to skip through them all. BUT I didn't want to rush her and Jace either. It's kind of funny, how to everyone else who writes in the world Fillers for a story are the easiest to write, not for me. I have so much issues with the small stuff in between. I have a whole plot planned out, and yet nothing in between the lines. lol. so for the smaller chapters with nothing going on, it takes me forever to get those right. I don't know if I would consider this chapter a Filler anymore, because once I started writing, I couldn't stop. lol. I was like. "Oh yes, how about this... and this... ohhhh and this!" lol So again I am so sorry for the delay. I was stuck, and it felt like I could never come out of it.<p>

**3 QUESTIONS:**

**1) I want full imput, do you think I should've put more detail about some of the guys Clary screws, or is this fine? (Hence why I am gonna focus on one of them, but still I want opinions)**

**2) How did Jace know her name? hahaha**

**3) Who do you think Clary's _'Bluejay'_ was?**


	8. Tulips

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW. IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Slut Year<strong>

**Rated M**

**Chapter 8: Tulips**

She snatched the card from my hand and turned on her heel and started walking in the opposite direction, I let her get to the end of the block- I wanted her to think I would actually let her walk, from her stance and mumbling, I could tell she was saying something of… "I can't believe that prick, actually letting me walk home like this." I wasn't going to do that. I may be an asshole, but I'm not a fucking asshole.

"Clary!" I called for her, and she spun so fast that she nearly lost balance, hah cute.

"What! She yelled back.

"You still want a ride home?"

"FUCK YOU!" And again she turned away. Damn, she was stubborn. I started jogging towards her. I was much taller than her, so it didn't take as many strides as it did for her. Once I caught up to her, she turned around so swiftly that her hand made contact with my nose.

Okay, that fucking hurt.

"Oh!" She squealed. "I'm sorry I thought- Oh." She stopped and looked at me. "It's only you, than that's okay." And she turned on her heal again.

"You bitch!" I snapped her way.

"You dick." She simply said back.

"You almost broke my nose!"

"Yeah well… you deserved it." She continued to walk, while I pathetically followed.

Ouch. Okay maybe I was being a douche, but c'mon who wouldn't play around at first, look at her. She is full of fiery! She's so mad that she isn't even looking where she is going.

"Clary! Watch out!" I grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the street before a car would've taken her fragile small body for a ride. The car honked violently and sped off.

Wow.

Real mature.

Why do people do that? You get mad, because you almost ran someone over? I mean, granted it pisses me off when people jump out in front of me on their bikes, or on foot, but those fuckers are inconsiderate. Not innocent people who happen to walk out at the wrong time…. And this guy beeps his horn way after I pull her from the street, yeah, a little too late if you would've hit her.

The truth is if you actually run someone over, you're not going to be yelling at that person, you're going to have a deep sinking feeling of guilt, because you just dragged someone's guts across the road. Regardless whether it was your fault or theirs. There is absolutely nothing that will prove to you that it wasn't your fault, and you'll have to live the rest of your life feeling like a fucking piece of shit…

"Thanks" Clary said numbly. I could tell she sort of forced herself to say it, but girls like her are stubborn as hell. I take nothing personal.

"No problem." I helped straighten her out, but couldn't help to make sure she didn't get hurt from me pulling her back, when I touched her face she flinched away from me. What the hell? I wasn't dangerous! Perhaps she read the hurt on my face, because her eyes softened, and she said;

"Sorry, I –uh… I'm just fine."

"You sure?"

She just nodded and looked away. I guess I had to swallow my pride and apologize for being such an ass, but she was also a little bitch too. Ah fuck it. At least I was the bigger person and just said sorry.

"Look," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry for giving you vicodin and making you fall asleep, even though I was only trying to help. I'm sorry for making you miss the bus, even though I was just trying to get your tatt done. I'm sorry for not letting you tip me, even though I was trying to be generous. I'm sorry for being an ass-"

"Shut up! Shut the _fuck_ up!" She interrupted me. "I forgive you! And I'm sorry for getting mad at you in the first place. Which _you_ were the one who started with the fucking attitude."

"Well, it's clear Izzy sent you here, because-"

"WHOA! First of all I don't know if you know this, but your dear sister hates your guts and refuses to even mention you!" She spat. "I came here because I heard that your shop had excellent artists, so I wanted the best! I had no fucking idea you worked here. OKAY!" She yelled that last word right in my face which both made me annoyed and shocked. Most people were intimidated by me, not this one.

"You didn't have to yell in my fucking face!" I shouted back at her

"Well you could've apologized like you meant it, not like it was what I wanted hear. I could give a fuck whether you apologize or not. Did I ask for one? I think not!"

"Alright!" I shouted and put my hands on my head, Jesus Christ was she fucking difficult! "Lets just stop, stop." I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a breath. I opened them again to see her watching me closely. "I'm not going to apologize, because it seems that I have only pissed you off more by saying it." I said with clarity. "And you're not going to apologize either, we're just going to start over, from when you wanted to tip me."

"Okay." She seemed to agree. "Can I just tip you now?"

"No." I breathed out the word like it was weight inside my chest just waiting to be relieved. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Jace this is why-"

"I know, I know, I know! But I _really_ don't need a tip. It's okay, I deserve it anyway for being such an ass for the past ten minutes."

"Jace…" She shook her head. "I have to give you a tip. You stayed late for me, you gave me something for the pain, you used a lot of ink-"

"Consider it you owe me." I said as a final. She made a funny face, one that made it quite endearing. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Owe you for what?"

"I don't know, I need to think of it." She just eyed me.

"Okay…."

"Also…" I continued on. "I _will_ give you a ride home." She looked up at me; I could tell she wanted to protest. She opened her mouth, ready to let out a bunch rejection, but then she closed it again, and looked around. I couldn't understand why. Perhaps she was just looking for a way out of the situation. Or taking in her surroundings, knowing that it would be a walk that would last the whole night, and the cab would probably cost her at least 70 bucks. She finally turned to look at me, and gave in.

"Okay…"

The first few minutes of the ride was full of awkward silence. I would glance at her every so often. Her gaze was fixed out the window, watching closely as other cars, houses and tall buildings sped by. I was getting tired of the silence, it was like a heavy fog had swept over us, and we forgot how to breathe, but before I could say anything her head spun around to look at me for the first time since we got in the car.

"How the hell did you know my name?"

I started laughing loudly; it literally took her _this_ long?

"Wow! Really?"

"What?" She looked like she was ready to hit me. "I never told you my name!"

" I know, the appointment book did." I said smiling at her. She shook her head slightly, as if not sure she heard me right.

"What?"

"You know? The appointment book at the shop?" Her eyes widened as she came to realize.

"Oooooohhhh!"

"Not to mention it is also on your debit card." I chuckled at her. She started to laugh and put a hand over her face in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that."

"No, I'm just a creeper." I said simply.

"Shut up." She reached over and playfully hit my arm.

"Hey whoa, driving here."

"Psh! Yeah right, like that really distracted you."

"Whoever said _that_ was what was distracting me?" I turned and smirked at her, she seemed a bit uncomfortable at my comment, cause she forced a smile and looked away. Okay, bad timing? Or what? She was all into flirting with me the other night, what was the difference now? I decided to let it go. It wasn't worth debating at the moment.

"Sooo what's your favorite band?" I asked her, trying to save the subject. She looked at me and smiled.

"Green Day."

"Wow." I exhaled. "Didn't even hesitate, must be legit."

"I'll put it this way, I would marry the whole band if I could." She chuckled.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool."

"Who do _you_ like?" She asked me.

"The Beatles."

"Wow! No hesitation with you either." She grinned.

"Nope."

"Well, of course they're the best forever and always." She said sweetly. She turned her head out the window, and then swiftly she turned back to me again. "You do realize that 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' is _not_ about LSD? Right?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed at her. "Of course!."

"And that 'Hey Jude' is _not_ about heroine right?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

"What is 'Hey Jude' about then?" She asked

"What is this?" I asked her, while turning and smirking her way.

"Well, you were testing my reading education the other night. Now I think I will test your music education."

I smiled and sighed like I was taking a breath before a big leap, and then I let it out.

"Paul began writing 'Hey Jude' during John and Cynthia's divorce, the song was more for Julian…" I trailed off thinking of my father and mother, wishing someone could write a Hey Jude for me. "Paul kept on repeating _'Hey Jules'_ at first, it was his way of telling Julian that everything was going to be alright…"

It suddenly became quiet; I could see her staring at me through my peripheral vision. She noticed the emotion in my voice. So… like usual I covered it up with my suave of wit and arrogance.

"I know I am gorgeous, but you're making it quite awkward with all the staring." She chuckled.

"Sorry. But you _are_ cute. Not gorgeous. Cute."

I was shocked, partly because she knocked me down a notch, the other because most girls would turn away and blush.

"I can't believe you just dubbed my looks. To hell with you." I laughed.

"Aww, is someone feeling rejected?"

"Rejected? Me? HAH!"

"Oh please! Like anyone has rejected _you_ before."

"Actually, you'd be surprised." I smiled at her, when I looked she had one eyebrow raised, and grinning like she didn't believe me. Haha, of course I've been rejected, by girls like her…

We arrived at her apartment complex, it was nice. UCLA definitely offered some nice ass housing. Nice pool, tennis court, even a playground for kids. Grass was green, and the buildings were the colors of grey and white, with red faded brick that covered the bottom half of the buildings and their pillars that lined up all along the front. Yep, this is the _nice_ part of getting into a good school.

"So this is it?"

"Yep." She smiled and looked at me. "Building S, door 16."

"Really? Is that an invite?" I couldn't help it; I chuckled at her obvious way of letting me know what apartment was hers. Did she think that no girl had pulled that on me yet? But when I looked at her, she had on a devious grin, one that was telling me that I was a stupid.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey!" See? Rejection. She opened my car door, and stepped out, she shut the door behind her, and turned around and bent down so she could see me in the window.

"Thanks for the ride, the tattoo, and…" she lowered her voice, and put her hand to her mouth, palm facing sideways. "The vicodin."

"Don't mention it… _really_ don't mention it. But you can brag about everything, except the last part." I smiled at her, she went to turn away, but then turned back around and completely kneeled down so she had full view of me.

"One more thing…"

I looked at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"The other night, you said it would be better if we didn't talk or hang out… why are you being nice to me today?"

At first I was a bit appalled, maybe I was being nice, just to be nice. Also I was always nice to her, I never was rude… at least I don't remember being rude.

"Clary…" I sighed out her name, and God did it feel good rising out of my throat. "The only reason why I said that was because you are Izzy's friend. You seem like a good person, and a good friend, and Iz needs that right now."

"So… okay. That's good but why can't _we_ be friends?"

"Because Isabelle hates me."

"_Why_?" She seemed to be demanding an answer. But it wasn't my place.

"I can't tell you that. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." She seemed to understand as I watched her slowly nod. I sighed deeply.

"I've gotta go, Scout." I smiled at her, and put my car in gear. "And for the record… I do consider you a friend." I gave her my famous crooked smirk, and sped off.

o.0.^0.o

I unlocked the door, walked in and slammed the door behind me. I practically limped to my bedroom, and just threw my stuff on my bed. I was ready for sleep, I fell down on my side, and completely forgetting that was the side my new tattoo was on.

"Ah!" I groaned and rolled over. I cried and growled into my comforter.

"CLARY!" I heard Alex scream my name, for a split second I thought she heard me scream, and was coming to my aid. But then I rewinded her screaming my name in my head, and then realized she sounded pissed off. What the hell is her problem?

"Clary! Where were you all day? I thought you were going to get a tattoo today? Or did you spend the whole day with mister 'Hot And Famous?'"

"I DID go and get a tattoo!" I sat up and showed her the tattoo completely; both Alex and Aline gaped at its beauty and most of all… its completion.

"Clary… it's beautiful!" Aline smiled at it, while getting a closer look.

"You got everything done? Except color… how." Alex looked confused.

"Jace was there." I told her before she could _stutter_ another word.

"Jace?" Aline asked.

"As in Izzy's brother, Jace?"

"Yeah!" I pulled my shirt down. "He gave me a ride home." Both their eyes popped from their sockets. Alex sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Clary, Isabelle said no families, and I think that there is a very _good reason_-"

"I didn't sleep with him!" I blurted out at her. "He was just…. Nice enough to complete my tat for me, and give me a ride home." They both let out a breath, relived that I didn't have sex with the most gorgeous guy we've ever seen. Personally, I think they want dibs; this has nothing to do with Isabelle.

"I mean… I know he's hot, but… wait." I laughed at what I remembered what Alex first said to me. "Mister 'Hot and Famous' what the hell were you talking about? Jace?" I continued laughing, not noticing Aline and Alex sharing glances. Not at all laughing with me.

"Um, of course we didn't mean Jace, we didn't even know you were with Jace today." Aline said. I was still laughing. "Than who the hell do you mean?" Alex huffed at me, like she was getting bored. She put her hands on her hips, and looked at me as if she were my mom.

"You know! The guy you most certainly banged last night!"

"Oh him." I settled my laughing. "Yea he was pretty fucking hot." But for some insane reason he reminded me of Ross.

"Clary!" She shouted my name so loud it startled me.

"What!" I shouted back out of fear.

"Do you NOT know who he was!"

I could feel the smile melt away from my face. I was confused, what the hell were they talking about?

"Who was he? Have I met him before?"

"Clary… that was Zac Efron…."

"Oh my GOD!" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel, hear, nothing. I felt sick, I _was_ sick! I ran to the bathroom and vomed into the toilet. I couldn't believe this, I had slept with a fucking Disney Star…. How fucking humiliating!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Clary is actually <em>upset<em> that she had sex with Zac Efron. Why? Because people like her do NOT like Disney Channel gayness. Ever watch South Park? The Coon episode where the Dark Lord Cathulu rises? and the Goth kids say. "I just hope he brings an end to the Disney Channel!" Yeah well there you go! LOL.**

**I will post a pic on my profile soon of Clary's tatt, it's real pretty. **

**Awww Jace and Clary bonded a bit in this chap. Yaaaayyy. But as time goes by they still get frustrated with each other, because they're both very difficult people. Both of them have to have the last word in an arguement so that's never good. lol. **

**As for me taking advice from everyone on how I detailed Clary's number of sex friends. (ha ha sex friends) even thought 99.9% of you said it was fine, I am actually going to go with the ONE reviewer who said otherwise. She was soooooo right! So I decided I edited the last chapter, Clary in fact has NOT slept with seven guys already only the three that I have described in the last chapter. I have three more in mind for her... yes... before Jace unfortantely. We can't rush those two. So be patient. I want everyone to see that they can actually be like best friends before the sex. I want everyone to know WHY they make a good couple. Not just. You're beautiful, I love sex with you. let's fall in love! No. I want everyone to see how cool of a couple they can be. I'm hoping to find a way to show you guys what they'll be like as a couple before ending it, or possibly do an epilogue OR a separate story full of drabbles. So we'll see. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's sort of a filler. But the next chapter is better I promise. But for now, I need a break from this story because Angels In The Attic needs work. **

**Question for All of You: Can you all give me some wild guesses on WHY Izzy hates Jace. I must be honestly conceited right now. lol. I really do not think you guys will even come close... But if you can come at least a little close. Perhaps a reward is in store for you. So can you?**


	9. Miss You

**I'm sorry I didn't get back to anyone about the Isabelle and Jace thing, BUT no one really got that close in guessing, so I changed this chapter from Alec and Jace talking about Clary to mostly talking about Isabelle. So you can get _some kind of hint_ as to what the hell happened! AND added a POV from Isabelle. OOOOHHHH AAAAAHHHH YAAAAYYY! lol. So brace yourselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slut Year<strong>

**Rated M**

**Chapter 8: Miss You**

**Song: Miss You By Blink 182 **(The PERFECT lyrics)

* * *

><p><em>Hello there the angel from my nightmare<br>The shadow in backround of the morgue  
>The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley<br>We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
>Where you can always find me<br>And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
>And in the night we'll wish this never ends<br>We'll wish this never end_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_  
><em>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight<em>  
><em>I need somebody and always<em>  
><em>This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime<em>  
><em>And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders<em>  
><em>catching things and eating their insides<em>  
><em>Like indecision to call you<em>  
><em>And hear your voice of treason<em>  
><em>Will you come home and stop this pain tonight<em>  
><em>stop this pain tonight<em>

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you miss you_

* * *

><p><em>Clary why are you upset? Zac Efron is hot!<em>

_He's gorgeous!_

_You're so lucky!_

LUCKY? God they just didn't understand! Yeah okay, so Zac Efron was good looking, hell maybe even a little hot, but he's a fucking Disney fag! Did no one get that? Simon and Lucas would've understood, MAN do I miss those guys!

I knew where to find that son of a bitch! I knew exactly where to look! I remember where we went, I remember his apartment, and I remember sneaking away before he woke. The bastard was fucking stupid for bringing random strangers home. I mean, really? Who does that when the whole world knows your name?

Stupid fuck!

I borrowed Alex's car, and drove like a crazy bitch. Yeah, I was kind of drunk, but I remember the neighborhood. I remember the nice sleek apartments, the very expensive outlet Mall that was a few blocks away. Oh yes. You are talking to a girl who holds a lot of useless information inside her head.

"_Oh I love this song!" I sang as I wiggled my hips to the sound._

"_Yeah, it's a good song." Ross came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and started to sway with me._

"_Hmm." I hummed as our hips rocked. "This song reminds me of the movie Big Daddy." I said as we still danced._

"_Why?" He scrunched his nose whenever he was curious or confused. I always found it cute, back then._

"_Well, because it plays just before the end credits, and during the credits." I giggled. "Duh." He let go of me and was laughing, why?_

"_What do you mean 'duh'?" He continued to laugh. "Only _you_ would remember such a detail."_

Ross always seemed to think I was literally fucking messed up for having such a vivid memory. He would always ask why I had such an amazing good memory with movies, shows, and history, but not at all with math. I don't fucking know! Maybe because math is a fucking bore!

I stopped right in front of _his_ place. Every apartment on this avenue was fucking gorgeous. Not that I cared, I rushed up to the door and banged my tiny fist against it with all my strength. I saw someone peek through the window and banged again, even harder. He opened it so abruptly that my fist almost collided with his face.

"Uhhh" he looked incredibly concerned. Well duh, I was just banging on his door like a fucking crazed fucking fan would. Before I could tell him why I was there, he started blabbering random shit.

"Oh my God! You're not pregnant are you?"

"What!" I shouted. "NO! I'm here, because I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Hey!" He lifted his arms in front of him in defense. "If you caught something, it sure as hell wasn't from me, okay."

"Oh wow! The Disney star knows a curse word or two." I mocked him. I could see he was about to argue when he obviously realized what I just called him. His face still held concern as he stood stiffly at his doorframe.

"You know who I am?"

"Well, _now_ I do! What the fuck, usually when you're famous you tell someone before you _fuck_ them!" I nearly shouted, he shushed me, but of course I retaliated.

"Don't shush me!"

"What do you want?" He asked, finally starting to look annoyed.

"Nothing," I said sweetly. "Just let me kick your ass and we'll be even." He chuckled slightly, while bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Why do you want to kick my ass?"

"Because I am not exactly proud that I…" I lowered my voice." Fucked a Disney star!"

He was frozen, dead silent. I was worried he had a stroke or a fucking seizure. Then suddenly he burst out a cloud of laughter. It was actually starting to piss me off.

"Shut up!" I shouted and slapped him upside the head.

"Owww." He said it like a little boy. _Ugh, Disney stars_. "Come in, before you make too much of a scene!" When I got inside it looked like a normal twenty-three year old guy's apartment. To be honest, for a rich guy he had absolutely no taste in decoration. I mean it's better than some that I have seen. Some of Jon's friends places looked like white trash with the way _they_ live. I guess I expected is apartment to be luxurious, modern, and high expensive things. Yeah, he had a big flat screen TV and surround sound, but that's not any different than you'll see in an everyday home. His furniture looked expensive. Nice fabricated leather couches, the coffee table was modern, but nothing was overly done. Spacey, big, but not luxurious.

"Okay," he broke me from my concentration. "Why are you ranting and raving again?" he smiled devilishly at me. I want to hit him!

"I don't sleep with Disney stars!" I spat.

"You are seriously _disappointed_ that you had sex…. With me?"

"Why does it kill your ego?" I asked him maliciously.

"Actually no, I'm just surprised." _What? _"Everyone has a type- turn-ons, turn-offs. If my being a _past_ Disney star turns you off, than so be it." He put a lot of emphasis in the word 'past'. Like I didn't get it. Jerk. "And you're upset with me that I didn't tell you from the beginning?"

"Well, when you're famous I assume you tell someone."

"It felt good to not be recognized for once." He said simply, and shrugged.

"UUUGGGGHHH!" I screamed in frustration, and I heard him laugh. Why the hell was he laughing? I turned to him and walked over and shoved him. He stumbled backwards and tripped over his recliner. Now I was laughing.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" he shouted at me.

"For laughing at me, Disney Fag!"

"Oh my God!" He yelled at me. "I was laughing at your ridiculous reaction to sleeping with me." He finally stood up, brushing himself off. I stared at his muscles underneath his wife beater. It made me think of Jace. His biceps slipping out from his short-sleeved shirt. His jeans hung low on his hips, revealing Calvin Klein underwear. The jeans were blue, and hugged his calves. He wore no shoes; I obviously caught him in complete relaxation in the comfort of his home. Pity. I'm sure he hardly ever gets peace and quiet…. Even in his own house….

Oh well.

He slowly walked up to me, inches from my face. I just stood there, trying to will myself from breathing in his cologne, or his freshly minted breath. I was so close to him that I could see every detail of his skin. How blue his eyes truly were. They as blue as the ocean, never seen anything like it. It somehow reminded me of Jace. His eyes were so gold; they glowed at night, sparkled in the sun. It almost seemed unreal.

"Be honest." He said sincerely. "Not just with me, but with yourself… Did you. Like. Having. Sex. With me?"

"I… I…"

So, we went from arguing in the living room to fucking in his bedroom.

I thought, what the hell. Right? It wont count to my points cause I already banged him. But it's okay. He sucked on my neck, and his hands roamed down to my hips. His finger tips slowly massaging my hipbones. My hands traced the curve of every muscle on his body. His back and arms. My thighs squeezed him in between me, feeling the ripples of his hips bang into mine.

I wonder if Jace felt the same way. Muscles contracting in his abs, and arms, as he would be grinding against me. Feeling his touch, the electricity that would pass between us. I imagined every thrust as Jace thrusting into me. I bucked my hips higher and harder against him, looking for more friction. He moaned in my ear, as I gripped his back bringing him closer and closer. I gripped his hair, thick and soft, I started to imagine Jace's fine curly locks in between my fingers.

Zac's tempo sped up, causing the sounds of our limbs smacking together to escape in the air. His moans turned into grunts, as mine had gotten louder, and louder. Both of us broke out in sweat, a layer of shine covering the surface of our skin. He was moving faster and faster, my sounds growing louder, and louder. If it was possible, I was even slicker down there. All I could see was Jace's golden eyes, Jace's golden hair, his golden skin, and his angular face. His smirk as I screamed in euphoria.

"More, more, more, more, please, Jace more! Jace, Jace!" Then there was the explosion, then stillness, and silence. Why was there silence? What happened? Then suddenly I realized. Everything came back to me, where I was, _who_ I was with. I had just screamed out Jace's name, to someone who was definitely _not_ Jace!

Zac moved back to look at me at full view. "Ummm" He scrunched his nose, Just like Ross use to. "Number one rule." He said simply. "Never call anyone by any name other than _their_ name during sex!" I felt terrible! Absolutely terrible. Yeah he may be a Disney star fag, but I had just called him Jace, when he clearly was not Jace.

"I am… so so so sorry." I don't know what to do. What do I do? How do I fix this? GAL! "The truth is I really don't know what came over me. I don't even know why I said it-"

"Look." He said while climbing off me. "It's okay, really."

"No it's not! Damn, you're a pussy." His head snapped in my direction, I saw it in his eyes that he was just going to pretend that I didn't call him a pussy, for now.

"Hey, this is obviously not serious, and I got my rocks off, so really it's no big deal."

I just watched him get dressed again, and asked politely if he could hand me my shirt. For what felt like forever we got dressed in silence, but really it had to be only about two minutes.

"The truth is…" he said then trailed off. "I have never done this before."

"Sex? Well that doesn't surprise me." I teased.

"No!" He laughed. "I mean this no-strings-attached thing."

"Really?" I looked at him funny as I pulled up my jeans. "You're freaking…. Good looking…" I chose my words wisely. "You can't tell me you've never had a one-night-stand before?"

"Nope." He popped the P.

"Wow." I sighed. "So… not even… before Vanessa."

"It's not that I never thought about it." He chuckled while going into his drawer and pulled out a black T-shirt. "But no, and most definitely not _whil_e I was with her!"

"Well duh!" He smirked and looked in the mirror and started fixing his hair, I had a question burning up inside me, and I just _had_ to ask. Besides, most people would be _dying_ for a chance like this, who wouldn't ask. "Do you ever miss her?"

He froze, and I noticed the muscles in his back became tense. He turned to face me, and saw that I was leaning against one of his dressers, trying to look innocent as possible. He sighed loudly and brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I do."

"Did you… want to break up?" I asked while biting my lip.

"Honestly?" he now had both his hands on his hips. "No."

"Then why didn't you… fight?"

"Because it was what she wanted."

I wasn't buying it. "So you just… let her go, because it was what she wanted?"

"Look." He walked closer to me, now his hands were in his jean pockets. He looked a little confused, lost, maybe even sad, but not uncomfortable, which was a relief. "I don't expect you to understand, but she does still loves me, we still love each other. And we still talk, we're good friends, and the truth is that we were both truly busy. We also wanted to see other people. We grew up together; that will never change."

"So…." I still wasn't buying it. "You let her go, because you both were too busy for each other, and wanted to have sex with other people? Well, in my opinion if you love each other _that_ much, than _nothing_ stands in your way. _Especially_ not the urge to have sex with other people!" I didn't mean to make it sound like I was taking it personal, but I guess the thought bothered me more than I'd like to admit.

Another thing about Zac Efron that I don't like is it is truly hard to know when he was pissed off at you, well…. I had a hunch that he was now. Wow, maybe he's grown up since Disney.

"Who the hell are you to talk? I don't even know your name and we've had sex twice!"

"Good point, but I didn't break up with my boyfriend of two years to see other people, he cheated on me!"

His face softened and so did his stance. "I'm sorry, must've hurt." I smiled down at my feet, and shook my head, my curls bouncing from shoulder to shoulder.

"No, not really. I thought I loved him, but I didn't."

"Is that who Jace is?" _What?_ I looked at him the mere second he finished the sentence. I started to laugh, I finally took myself off the dresser I was leaning on and walked passed him to observe the pictured by his mirror, a few were of him and Vanessa.

"No, he's just some guy I want to fuck, immensely!" I turned around and smiled at him. He shrugged a bit at my answer.

"Wow, apparently so." He chuckled. "Then why not fuck him?" he had his arms crossed now. Almost as if he were begging for an answer.

"Because he's a good friend's brother. He's off limits."

"So?" He jerked his head a certain way, which I must admit, was kind of cute. "I've dated a friend's sister before, it's not as bad as it sounds." I shrugged at him, and just fiddled with my fingers. "Or maybe you don't just want to fuck him?" he asked.

"What? No." I smiled.

"Yeah, that's why you're turning red."

"No I'm not!" he laughed at me.

"Oh yes you are." To tell you the truth, I believed him, because heat had traveled throughout my face and chest. It always became really hot when I blushed. His laughter died out soon after he started, and his voice became soft and sweet.

"Are you sure your ex-boyfriend isn't the reason you're on a…" he trailed off, obviously rethinking his words. "I mean, you sure he's not the reason you're playing this game?"

"Honestly?" I said, and he nodded. "Yes… and no. I already told you I wasn't really in love with him like I thought I was. I'm pissed. Pissed because I was a strong believer in sex with only someone you loved, and I got _fucked_ by someone who didn't love me! So I decided to take a break from serious relationships, and just have fun." He nodded, but said nothing at first, then smirked.

"Am I extra points because of who I am?" I laughed.

"Of course!"

o~0^0~o

After I fucked one of the girls in the bathroom, I decided it was time for a real workout. She didn't look too happy with me when I was done, but hell, like I care. I decided on cardio today, and headed towards the treadmills, soon noticing a familiar buddy of mine. I approached him quietly and stood behind him, watching him run on the treadmill. He hadn't noticed me.

"Hey, fag." Alec jumped and almost fell on his face due to the treadmill.

"JACE! You fucking asshole!" He got off still letting it run, he bent over grabbing his knees trying to catch his breath. When he finally stood up straight we both hugged it out.

"Nice to see you too, brother." I laughed at him. "So I take it that Isabelle didn't tell you I was back?"

"Nope." Alec shook his head. "Does it surprise you Jace? Really?"

"Nope. So how's your boyfriend?"

"Magnus? Great, he opened up his own salon, Izzy and her new friends are taking advantage of it, that's for sure." He got back on the treadmill as I started up my own, and got on it.

"So you've met Iz's new friends, huh?"

"Don't fuck any of them, Jace!" He blurted out. I put my hands up in offense while jogging on my treadmill.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you're more concerned with your dick these days."

"Not when it comes to Isabelle's new friends." I stated bluntly.

"Well, it looks like she finally found some decent friends, so if Isabelle is _ever_ going to get over herself and forgive you, you wont be any closer by fucking her only good friends."

"I wont!" I snapped at him, I guess it's my own fault for being the man whore that I've become, but did he really think that low of me? I couldn't help but think of Clary, though. How I loved talking to her, how she was this little skater, punk girl that was feisty, and damn cute… going to a beauty salon?

"Did you uh… see a redhead with them? Ever?" He turned his head and looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, once. Magnus was frustrated with her, she didn't want anything done, she just came and waited for Iz and the others to finish up. Little ton boy."

"Clary." I said without thinking.

"Oh Jace!" Alec stopped moving on his treadmill and rode it all the way back until he slipped off. I let mine slow down and shut it off getting down to level with him. "You already fucked one of them?"

"NO!" I yelled causing others to glance our way. "I just really like… talking to her." I said that more quietly.

"Why did you come back?" he asked suddenly. "Really?"

"I don't know… I guess I… kind of miss us." Alec's eyes bulged from his head.

"I can't believe it." He said smiled, and looked kind of… in awe. What the hell, Alec? "Is Jace Herondale _actually_ expressing his feelings right now?"

"Shut up!"

"Who is this girl? And does Isabelle know you two hang out?"

"I already told you, Clary. And no."

"Well, it's cool and all that she's having an effect on you, but don't fuck her!"

"God! Why do you keep assuming I would do that!"

"Have you fucked anyone is this gym today?"

"_Asshole!"_ The voice of a girl came from beside us, she was the same girl I fucked in the showers, and she glared at me as she passed us.

"I guess that answers my question."

"I wouldn't do that to Iz!" I said loudly. "I may be a dick towards women right now, but not Iz! I'm trying really hard to fix things and she just wont budge!"

"I know." He sighed. "It truly wasn't your fault, Jace." He voice was soft, it held so much sympathy, but it wasn't helping. "She needs to just realize that!" he growled in frustration.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling responsible." I said sadly, letting emotion flood my voice… dammit Clary what are you doing to me?

o~0^0~o

"Jay?" There he was sitting with his index and middle fingers on his temple, something he always did when he was concentrating too hard. He turned and saw me. For a split second I saw a flash of excitement hit his eyes, but it was gone as quick as a flash

"Oh it's you." His voice held absolutely no emotion. It hurt. "What do you want?"

"To talk, I miss you."

"Miss me? I find that hard to believe." That was like a taking a sewing needle to my chest. How can he think that I haven't missed him? How can he think that I didn't love him? But then I remembered why.

"I guess I deserved that." I said sheepishly.

"You think I said that to hurt you?" I just stared at him. "I meant it." He said simple while looking straight through me, like I was transparent. "I truly find it hard to believe that you miss me."

"But I do!" My voice was begging. "I miss you so much." My voice was starting to crack, as tears stung my eyes. "All I want is you! I love you-"

"From what _I've_ heard," he stood up swiftly; the only emotion showing in his voice and eyes now was anger. "You've started a little game with your new group of slutty-ass friends! A game that can prove who is the sluttiest!" He started to get closer, his eyes blazing. "How many guys have you added to your score board, Isabelle?" The tears had spilled over my cheeks now, as I continued to shake my head back and forth. "All the while loving me? Again, I find it extremely hard to believe that you miss me!"

"It's only a game, I'll quit it, I promise! Just why can't you forgive me?" I sobbed, but he wasn't having any of it, he practically jumped in my face cornering me against the wall, I could practically see the fire roaring in his eyes.

"Forgive you! Tell me something Isabelle; if you can't even forgive your own brother-"

"He's NOT my brother!" I shouted.

"Whatever!" He yelled back. "He is _still_ your childhood friend since diapers, if you can't even bring yourself to forgive him for your own fucking stupid slutty behavior, than how the fuck can you expect me to forgive you!" He finally backed away from me, letting the light hit my face, making the tears sparkle.

"Get out of my office!" he said while turning around. "And the fact that you're only taking this class to be close to me is pointless, Isabelle!"

I left his office, the tears streaming down my face like small waterfalls. Dammit Jace, I fucking hate you! Because of you I lost him and it's all your fault!

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohhhh What do you guys think about that, huh? Finally a little Isabelle and Jay.<strong>

**And now we have a small insight on what happened between Jace and Isabelle. So let me break it up.**

**_Whatever_ happened between them, really is something Isabelle needs to get over. It wasn't Jace's fault, nor was it her's, it was both their faults. And Jace's involvement caused problems between Jay and Isabelle, and those problems are still current. obviously whatever that _involvement_ was, is the reason why Isabelle hates Jace. She doesn't want to admit full responsibility. In her mind it was truly Jace's fault. Jace feels like it kind of _is_ his fault, and feel somewhat guilty. But not as guilty as then, because Isabelle is now being inreasonable!**

**Jace admitted in this chapter that he basically misses them as a family. Him, Isabelle, Alec, Sebastian, and Magnus. He misses when they were all close and had each other, and he came back to _try_ and make amends with Isabelle. It's also obvious that Jace fancies Clary at this point. However, he isn't exactly sexually attracted to her quite yet. As you can see she is not at all like most girls. This story basically focus's on the fact that more guys than those who want to admit _really_ dig a _guy's-gal_! And obviously he will _fuck_ her eventually. Especially cause Clary wants to hump him like a horny poodle. lol.**

**Clary screwed Zac... again. She's getting mega-points for screwing a celebrity. And can you believe it? She screamed Jace's name. tsk tsk tsk Clary.**

**Jace and Alec bonding? Haha for those who were like "Where's Alec?" Alec is busy with work, Magnus, and helping magnus run his salon, even though Akec has no clue on _any_ fashion sense. lol, but he's good with books and numbers.**

**Now tell me... can you tell Jace is developing _feelings_ for Clary, whereas Clary is developing sexual tension? Yes, that becomes quite a problem when one feels one thing and other feels... well... another, and not the same... hint hint ;)**

**And for the record; the reason the random girl at the gym was pissed at Jace, was because he saw, he screwed, he came, he conquered. All without even giving her a chance to orgasm. lol. I just thought I'd throw that out there.**

* * *

><p>After this Angels In the Attic will be update, then Clary's Little Secret, and then City Of Felon De Se.<p> 


	10. 21st Century Breakdown

**Hey sorry it took so long, I wanted to get more down before continuing. If it's one thing I hate is trying to come up with new chapters, after chapter, after chapter! I don't know, I just find it annoying for myself lol. Jace and Clary action... NEXT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Slut Year<strong>

**Rated M**

**Chapter 9: 21st Century Breakdown**

I was rushing over to Isabelle's I just _had _to tell her about Zac freaking Efron! Of course I will leave out the fact that I cried out Jace's name while riding out my orgasm, but that's besides the point. She'll never believed I hit that _twice_, she'll also never believe that I got his NUUUUUMMBBBERRRRRRRRR!

Excuse me.

I got a little too excited for my own good. We do not share how excited I just got, okay! Between us, never leaves this page!

Anyways, I told Alex I needed her car for something else, and drove straight to Izzy's. I parked on the side of the street and ran for the front door, knocking and ringing the doorbell like crazy. I was so excited with my fists banging against the door that I almost punched whoever opened it.

I was surprise to see a pair of shocked golden irises staring back.

"Jace!" I breathed.

"What the hell?" He gasped. "Did someone die or something?" Now, let me tell you; I am a practical joker, and my first instinct was to get all-serious and say.

"As a matter of fact yes! There's been an accident!"

Jace's eyes widened, I can almost hear all the air emptying from his body, and the color drain from his face.

"Clary, I am so sorry—I didn't, if I knew-" I just started laughing at him, when he caught on he looked annoyed, but I didn't care.

"You should've seen the look on your face." I laughed.

"Oh-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He laughed mockingly. "You wanna tell me the real reason why you were banging on our door like a dumb bitch running from Jason?" I laughed at him again.

"No, I just need to see Isabelle is she here, I have to tell her something important."

"Um, no actually. She left a couple hours ago and hasn't been back." Disappointment rose inside me. I really wanted to tell her about Efron.

"I texted her, and she didn't text me back either." I frowned. "Have any idea where she is." Jace just shrugged, and shook his head. I frowned again

"Well, so much for that." I whined. "Well, I'll see you around." I went to turn around and started making my way down the sidewalk when he called back.

"Hey!" I stopped and turned to look at him, he was half way stepped out of the house, wearing a button-up black shirt with his sleeves rolled up, and grey jeans.

"What was it you wanted to tell Izzy? I could give a message." He grinned.

"Nah, it's girl shit." I responded, and started walking again. "See ya."

"Hey, c'mon!" he started jogging after me. "You don't wanna hang out with me? You'd rather hang out Isabelle? I'm sure I'd be much more fun." I turned around to face and crossed my arms.

"Just the other day you were saying it wouldn't be a good idea-"

"I said I considered you as a friend." He said. I grinned at him, in a very seductive way.

"Okay, since I came here to hang with Izzy, and that plan was soiled, then, why not?" I shrugged. "You seem like you _could_ be fun."

"Okay!" He suddenly became excited, he stepped back in the house, and I was about to follow when he came back out with his jacket at hand, and shutting the door behind him.

"Ready!"

"Uh… sure!"

We arrived somewhere dark, and loud. I could hear banging from a base. Lots, and lots, and lots, and lots of people. And I kept on thinking _oh God another light club_. Then I looked over to a stand off to the side; T-shirts!

Band T-shirts!

"Want a little alcohol?" He suddenly asked me from over my shoulder. He had been walking behind me with both hands on my shoulders, to not lose each other in the crowd. I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a bar not far off. I nodded a little too quickly, not that I cared. This was Jace, he didn't judge me like everyone else did. I liked being around him; it was like being back home with the guys again.

We walked over to the bar, and Jace asked me what I wanted.

"Vodka and Sprite!" I told the bartender. She smiled sweetly at me and poured me my drink.

"Would you like a piece of lime?" She asked me, and grinned wide, and nodded, and she plucked out a piece of lime and placed it in my cup. Jace just got a Corona beer, with an exceptional lemon on top. We both grabbed our drinks and began walked in the other direction we were going before. My eyes darted back to the t-shirts again. I turned and looked at Jace.

"Okay, are you going to tell me where we're at?" I asked him, sipping through the tiny straw of my drink.

"I'll let Billie answer that for you." He said, and tipped his beer in his mouth.

"Billie?" Then suddenly music began playing, and it barely took me a second to realize _what_ song, and _who_ was singing it…

Born into Nixon I was raised in hell

A welfare child

Where the teamsters dwelled

The last one born

The first one to run

My town was blind from refinery sun

I started jumping up and down, while shouting. "IT'S GREEN DAY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He laughed at my obnoxious behavior. Again, I didn't care; Jace was by far the coolest dude in my book.

"Dude!" I shouted. "Where are our seats?" He smirked at me, a smirk that makes me just want to jump him right here in front of the entire crowd.

"Let me lead the way." When we got to the main arena, I could See Billie jumping up and down on stage, with Mike right there playing the base, it took me a moment to realize that we were going towards the inner row. My heart raced even faster than it was before. I was thinking I was going to have a heart attack.

But I didn't care, if I had a heart attack. Right here? Right now? It would be worth it!

My generation is zero

I never made it

As a working class hero

21st Century Breakdown

I once was lost but never was found

I think I am losing

What's left of my mind

To the 20th century deadline

We found our seats, not that it mattered because we were all crowded against each other, jumping and screaming! Billie was singing his heart out on stage, his hair was blonde now, but not that ridiculous bleach blonde thing he had going on before. It's much more calm, with dark roots.

I was made of poison and blood

Condemnation is what I understood

Videogames of the towers fall

Homeland security

Could kill us all

Oh God would I do _anything_ to be with Billie, but he's married with kids so that would be bad…

Haha.

We are the cries of the class of '13

Born in the era of humility

We are the desperate in the decline

Raised by the bastards of 1969

My name is no one

The long lost son

Born on the 4th of July

Raised in the era of heroes and cons

That left me for dead or alive

I am a nation

A worker of pride

My debt to the status quo

The scars on my hands

And the means to an end

Is all the that I have to show

I swallowed my pride

And I choked on my faith

I've given my heart and my soul

I've broken my fingers

And lied through my teeth

The pillar of damage control

I've been to the edge

And I've thrown the bouquet

Of flowers left over the grave

I sat in the waiting room

Wasting my time

And waiting for Judgment day

I praise liberty

The "freedom to obey"

Is the song that strangles me

Don't cross the line

Dream, America dream

I can't even sleep

From the light's early dawn

Scream, America scream

Believe what you see

From heroes and cons…

'

After the concert Jace and I left for my apartment, we bought more beers and continued to drink them while parked in Alex's car in the parking lot. After a while we got out of the car to walk, with beers in each hand. We were pretty damn drunk. I was holding a beer and having trouble finding my mouth with it and walking at the same time. Jace and I sang together at the same time, completely in sync. We should be the new Rat Pack!

"Buffalo gals wont you come out tonight, wont you come out tonight. And dance by the light of the moon."

"Okay!" I stopped singing. "I have a good one for you."

"Okay, shoot." He stumbled a bit, and I laughed at him. "Don't laugh." He grinned. "I-I-I have one leg shorter than the other, it's not my fault."

"Na-uh!" I argued like a five year old.

"What was it?" He asked me.

"What?" I lost my memory, or track of memory? Not sure which. "Oh yeah! What would you do if you found out you were pregnant?" He let out a bang of laughter as loud as a shotgun.

"I'd be wondering how the fuck it happened in the first place!" He took another sip of beer, before he finished. "I mean, I don't have… have… what do girls have that makes them preggers?"

"Your dick?" I answered and laughed.

"No, no, nooo." He slurred, and giggled. "I mean the stuff inside you, you know?"

"OHHHHH! You mean ovaries and uterus?"

"YEEEEAAAAAHH! That's it!" Jace became all excited and jumped in the air. "And O sure as hell aint gay, so no sperm would have entered here!" He motioned his lower abdomen, making me laugh. "SO yeah!" He continued. "I would be like…. What. The. Fuck!"

"But how would you handle it once it was esssss-" I took a break and tried to say the word again. "Esssstaaaaablishhhed," Hah yes, I was able to pronounce it okay. "Once it was established you were pregnant, would you raise it?"

"I think I'd kill myself." He answered laughing. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Why?"

"Cause I figured that the world was coming to an end if a DUDE is preggers!"

"I think the doctor who diagnosed your pregnancy would kill himself." I laughed.

"Right!" Jace synced.

"Another one!" I said.

"Get to it!" He replied with his beer in the air, like he was sending a stand off.

"Would you rather blow Megan Fox if she had a penis, or actually have sex with a transvestite that looked very much like a women, and had a fake vagina?" Jace had stopped walking and chewed on his inner cheek, obviously thinking. He must've needed to stop walking because he wasn't able to do both.

"Do I know that the tranny is a tranny?" he asked.

"Yes!" I answered. "You HAVE to make a choice, so yes you _know_ she's a tranny."

"And Megan Fox is still hot, minus the penis?"

"Yes!" I said.

"I'd blow Megan Fox!" He answered quite clearly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't actually have sex with a dude, but I'd blow Megan Fox! LOVE HER!" He shouted. "I would do _anything_ for her!"

"Would you let her… you know… with her pe-"

"I take back what I just said." He laughed. "Are there any Celebrities you would do anything for?" He asked.

"Brace yourself!" I told him. He put his beer down on the concrete sidewalk and placed his stand on the ground firmly.

"I'm braced." He said.

"I'm not gay." I started. "But I would soooooo do _anything_ for Sheri Moon Zombie!"

"OWWW!" Jace shouted. "I have to agree with you on that one, one million percent!"

"Really?"

"Fuck yeah!" He said. "I'd fuck her brains out!"

"I'd _love_ a threesome between me, her, and maybe you." I said, oops… damn freaking alcohol! Ah! It always loosens me up waaayyy too much! But Jace? He didn't care. He put one hand on his chest, and said.

"Wow, that means a lot." He said seriously.

"You'd fuck both of us?" I asked.

"Oh baby, I'd make it so you'd never wanna fuck anyone else again!"

"Ooooohh." I cooed. "Someone is cocky."

"I'm not cocky, I prefer to call it being honest!" He smirked.

"Would you satisfy me better than Efron?" He stopped and looked at me funny, squinting his eyes, as if I was miles away from him.

"Whatch'you talkin' about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I acted innocent. "I just fucked Zac Efron this morning, _that's_ what I wanted to tell Izzy!"

"You're lyyyiiiiing!" He laughed.

"No! For reals! Look!" And I pulled out my phone and showed him his number in my contacts.

"How do I know that's not some other Zac?" He asked.

"Okay, fine." I said simply and put my phone away. "You don't have to believe me." And I started walking again, leaving him behind me; suddenly he jogged to catch up.

"Let's say you _did_ fuck Efron… How was it?"

"Eh, it was okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, he was gentle, and I _love_ being rough!" I said getting closer to him, he didn't try to move away, his grin just became wider.

"How rough?" He asked seductively, closing the small space between us.

"Enough to be painful."

"Ohhh." Jace cooed. "Kinky!"

"Do you think…. _You_ could be rough?"

"Baby, if you want I can leave being scars."

"That's what I like to hear." And I finished closing the gap and our lips met, the feeling I've been dreaming about, the tension that had been building, the passion I've been yearning, all had been fulfilled in one kiss.

But I wasn't going to allow it to stop there…

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooohhhhh Is it going to stop there? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffyyyy! Will they do it? Will they finally do the deed? They ARE really drunk here, and when you're as drunk as these two anything could happen! OHHHHH! lol<strong>

**So please tell me what yous think, bad good, worth the wait? Please review and let me know!**

**And PLEASE go and read Benevolence, I would LOVE more reviews for it. I see a lot of people putting it in their favorites or Alerts, but hardly any reviews. So if you could please go check it out! =) And again, great love from yours truly Scrotie McBoogerBalls!**

**P.S. Go to my profile under *Bonus Features* and under Slut Year, both Jace and Clary's tatt's have been posted! =)**


	11. Poker Face

**Slut Year**

**Rated M**

**Chapter 11: Poker Face  
><strong>

**Song: Poker Face by Lady GaGa **

* * *

><p><em>I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays <em>  
><em>Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it <em>  
><em>Baby stay with me (I love it) <em>  
><em>LoveGame intuition <em>  
><em>Play the cards with Spades to start <em>  
><em>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart <em>

_Oh o-oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
>No, he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody) **  
><strong>_

_I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be  
>A little gamblin' is fun when you're with me (I love it)<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun <em>

_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you  
>'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin<br>I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
>Just like a chick in a casino, take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous <strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>We back at the car, Jace had me leaning against the driver's side, as his hands roamed my body, and my mouth explored his. I had been dreaming about this for weeks, and it was <em>finally<em> happening. I don't know about you, but I _hate_ sexual tension. It's like an erection that lasts for week's… even months depending on how long it takes before you both realize that it _is_ sexual tension.

I felt his fingers dancing along the bottom hem of my shirt, and I used one of my legs to hook it around one of his to bring him closer. He just kept feeling like he was so far away. I felt his arousal against my stomach, and it only made that need between my thighs ache with pain now. His hand was now cupping one of my breasts underneath my shirt, while one hand rested on my ass. I couldn't take it anymore I needed him _now_!

But he was the first to incline. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, and his hand had decided to recede away from my breast and down to my waist.  
>"I think we should finish this inside." He smirked. <em>Oh God yes!<em> I wanted to scream that out loud, I was nodding like an idiot, before realizing…

"No! Shit!" I said and moved away from him.

"What?" He looked confused. "Why?"

"Aline and Alex are home!"

"So?"

"So?" I repeated what he said. I didn't really want anyone to know this was happening. As a matter of fact I felt like a _true_ slut for this. I was more than sure that Isabelle made that 'No-family-rule' for a reason. She didn't want any of us near Jace. And who was tell whether or not Aline or Alex wouldn't rat me out? I really liked Isabelle I didn't want her mad at me. "What if they see or hear us, and tell Isabelle?" I said to him finally.

I watched as realization took its time to come to his face. Even through his hazy-drunk-state he knew what I meant. I watched as something else crossed his features too. Guilt? Well, of course! He's her brother, and he already knows how much she hates him. I watched his face as the thought of not wanting to hurt Isabelle crossed his mind, like mine did. But then I watched as that expression faded away and he smirked. Like he decided _fuck it_.

"She said no family…" _What?_ He knew? "I'm not family! I'm not even her brother, so I do not count." He went to get closer to me, but I put a hand out to stop him.

"You know about our game?" I asked.

"Of course! I _live_ there, you wouldn't believe the conversations I've heard in that house over the years, some are best unsaid! And you…." He paused and his face became serious. "I was surprised you obliged to such a game." I instantly became annoyed.

"Who do you think you are!" I yelled and shoved him away from me. "You don't know me! You're standing here acting like you've known me your whole life, and like you have a right to judge."

"I didn't mean to judge, Clary! I just meant-"

"No! Fuck you!" I turned on my heel and started to march up the stairs to my apartment, of course he tried to follow, why do guys do that? I'm already pissed; following me to fake an apology only pisses us off more!

"C'mon Clary! I didn't mean it like that."

I spun around so fast that I nearly knocked him off balance when I did. "Then what did you mean?"

"It meant…" He paused. Obviously he was trying to cover up his stupid assumption. He sighed and just let it out. "I meant that it didn't seem like something you would do."

"That is still assuming that you _know_ me!" And again I started marching away from him.

"I do know you…" he whispered but I still heard him, I made a disgusted noise and continued making my way up to the third floor… why the hell was he still following me? "I know that you don't like living the stereotype of a girl. You love fixing cars, and riding motorcycles. You don't create drama, someone tells you a secret and you keep it! You beat the shit out of guys, and you love wearing band T's and your converses. You don't own one pair of heels, or a dress… maybe one, but I doubt any more then that. You're the type of _person_ to play video games for five days straight until you beat the damn thing completely. You're obsessed with horror films; you enjoy the gore of it all. You're an artist, and you look at everything in the world like everyone else _should_! With an open mind."

I would be lying if I said none of this effected me, but it makes life easier to just lie, right? It was sweet, if not a beautiful speech! But if he knows about the type of girl that I am… I don't care for speeches.

"Oh God! Shut up already!" I nearly yelled, but I tried not to cause everyone in the complex was sleeping. I had finally made it to my floor, and turned around to face him. He looked shocked at the fact that I told him to shut up. "Nice speech…" I said with at least some sort of enthusiasm, but making it sound more like it was just another speck blowing in the wind. "But this isn't a lame ass romance movie Jace. This is the real world, and in the _real_ world gay little speeches don't work on women. Unless you're a big breasted, overly self-centered bimbo. And as you already said in your speech… I'm not one of those.- Goodnight Jace!" I went to turn around and enter the building, but he stopped me again- Ugh! Go away!

"What the fuck, Clary!" He yelled. "How am I going to get home?"

"Walk?" I shrugged, and I walked into the building leaving him outside on his own.

0o0o0

It wasn't _that_ bad, I used my cell to call a cab, what was bad was the seventy-five dollar charge. I walked into the house, and through the living room to get to the back yard, and to the guesthouse. I was tired, and annoyed. I really like Clary s don't assume that I just want to get into her pants, but fuck! Blue balls suck ass! Why the hell did I have to go piss her off… _Again?_ When I go to the living room I nearly had a fucking heart attack. Isabelle was sitting on the couch in the dark like a fucking psycho-bitch. Please God I really can't deal with another female at the moment.

"Where were you?" Isabelle asked while sipping wine from a glass.

"Oh so now you're monitoring me?"

"I was just _asking_!" She snapped back at me.

"Well excuse me if it surprises me that you're interested in being nice to me for once." I started to walk through the living room when she started talking again.

"Who said I was interested in being nice to you? Why should I be? You make it sound like I owe you or something." She laughed without amusement. Okay now I'm fucking sick of everyone around here!

"As a matter of fact, bitch- you fucking do!"

"Oh yeah!" She yelled and stood up abruptly. "Like what? You ruined everything for me!"

"Oh c'mon Isabelle, stop blaming me for your own bullshit! I didn't deliberately ruin your fucking life!" I yelled at her. "You didn't have to do it! You didn't have to get drunk! You didn't _have_ to listen to your fucking bimbo friends. You willingly complied to do it all! Just admit it, Isabelle! You lost him because of your immature way of life back then! You partied, and hung out with the wrong people, that is _not_ my fault! And I am quite frankly sick of trying to make you forgive me! Because in all reality the one who truly fucked up here was you!"

I watched as tears started to fall down her face, and she sniffed them back. Even in the dark I could practically see the moonlight reflect shiny sparkles from her tears, but for the first time I didn't feel bad, even if I was the one who made them fall.

"You act like it was all _me_!" She yelled back. "Like I practically raped you or something! Well _you_ didn't _have_ to have sex with me!"

"Yes Isabelle, you may be right… but I wasn't the one who betrayed someone who loved me. I didn't have a girlfriend, but you…" I paused, my voice soft and quiet. "You had a boyfriend. And you lost him, just because you wanted to show off to friends who… well… aren't even around anymore." And like that I left her there, finally making it to my guesthouse where I could sleep it off. I think it would be wise to start looking for my own place sooner…. Or just leave again.

I wasn't sure which.

God I really hate people.

The next couple of days Isabelle avoided Clary and the girls. I guess I put her in depression mode. I don't know, to be honest I really couldn't bring myself to care anymore. I tried, and that's the best I could do. I didn't see Clary at all, since Isabelle was avoiding the world for about a week. Shutting herself in her room, only to come out to get food and drinks. Whenever I'd see her she wouldn't make eye contact for more than a few seconds. And if this sounds crazy, I'm sorry, but even in her silence she was nicer to me.

She didn't say much, didn't do much, but whatever- we had no choice to be around each other, like whenever I came in the house to borrow a tool, some milk or whatever, if she needed something she couldn't reach she would ask nicely if I could get it. Which I did, I wasn't an ass like that. But that was really it all consisted of.

I decided to go out to the bar for a drink on Saturday; it was probably around three in the afternoon. I saw Kaelie there, but I wasn't in the mood, I just wanted to stay away from anyone, and drink a beer. I talked to her sure, but the funny thing is she seemed really happy that I just wanted to say hi, then bye. I walked up to her, asked how she was doing, and was even nice to her roommate. Her roommate thinks I'm the devil incarnate so she wasn't as excited to see me no matter how polite I was being. Kaelie looked annoyed at first, but then she softened up and we just started talking for a couple of minutes about her roommate's baby, and how big he was getting.

Then I decided I had enough of mindless chatter and went back to the bar to get another beer, where I sat to my lonesome and drank. To which I prefer. When fucking Sebastian came up behind me, and slapped me on the back so hard I nearly choked on my beer. I loved him and all, but I just wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Oh man! I am in the best moods of all moods. You wanna know why?" He said.

"No, but I guess you're going tell me anyways." He _must've_ been in a good mood, because usually he got the hint, but tonight it didn't work.

"Yes I am!" He laughed. "I just got the best ride of my life." He asked the bartender for a beer, and sat down next to me.

"Oh yea?" I didn't sound even the least bit interested, but of course Sebastian continued to annoy me.

"Fuck yeah! I'm telling you now! I thought this chick would be alright, you know. She just doesn't seem like the type to offer up such a great fuck, but she was great!"

"Good for you."

"Maybe it was because she was a redhead, they're crazy angry all the time, but maybe they're all great in bed?" My head snapped up. He couldn't be talking about the same girl, he just couldn't. LA is a big city; there are _plenty_ of redheads around, right?

"Do you happen to know her name?" I asked him.

"What? No! Since when do _you_ find out their names?" He laughed, and sipped his beer.

"What did she look like?" Sebastian looked at me questionably, but went on to describe her to me.

"I don't know, punk girl, hair down to the middle of her back, had an attitude. Pretty damn hot, not a lot of boobs, but enough to know there there." Anger shot through me, I wanted to fucking bang his head against the bar counter, and I wanted to keep doing it until he bled. I wanted bust a bottle and cut him! But it wasn't his fault, he didn't know, so I had to just get up and leave.

"Hey where you going?"

"Fuck you!" I snapped, I was like a shaken up soda can, I could explode at any minute, and I just couldn't help snapping at him, I would remember to apologize later. I rushed home and just let myself fall on my bed. I couldn't believe her, she couldn't fuck some other guy somewhere across the city? No! It had to be one of my best friends! And she didn't even fucking wait around? What the hell? I guess she was taking this game literally. I was trying to calm down, I was trying to breathe, I didn't want to lose my temper, but of course I did anyway- I punched the wall a good few times before leaving a hole there, and bruised and bloody knuckles. When I finally calmed down I went to the bathroom to look for stuff to clean up my hand.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself, there wasn't anything left. I had to go into the house and borrow shit again. Not that it bothered me so much lately. Like I said Isabelle hasn't been snapping my head off lately, she may not be my best friend like before, but at least she wasn't acting like she was on the rag all the time.

I left the guesthouse and was about to go inside when I saw Clary through the windows, laughing and talking with the girls. I guess Isabelle came out of her room. I wanted to talk to her, I _needed_ to talk to her, but she wont budge with them around. I went inside, but stayed out of sight, hoping for the right moment to grab Clary, I listen to them talk, and Clary not even look the slightest bit interested, actually she looked bored, I had to try and suppress laughter.

"Clary? CLARY?" Alex yelled at her.

"What do you want?" She replied instantly, I chuckled silently.

"Are you coming?"

"I really don't do spas, guys!"

"Oh c'mon every girl likes to be pampered every once in a while." Aline begged.

"Nooo." She answered with a bit of a _duh_ in her tone. "I always come with you guys when you're getting your nails done, or hair, or whatever else, and sit aside and be bored, can I pass just this once?" Alex rolled her eyes at her.

"We'll do something else this coming weekend." Isabelle was fine with leaving her alone. That's one thing I could always say about Izzy, she maybe girlie, but she understood that everyone is there own person. She hated when her mom would dress her in something she would _never_ wear, she hated it when her parents would force her to sing in choir when she _hated_ it, why would she force Clary to be something she's not? She's known the other two girls the longest, and yet Isabelle is the better friend.

"Fine!" Alex sighed sadly. "You can take my car home, and Izzy will bring us home later, okay?"

"Okay!" Clary smiled and nodded, the other girls descended the room, and Clary went to get up to follow them, but I jumped out and grabbed her arm.

She wasn't surprised, I'm sure she just _had_ to know it was me, who else could it be? She looked at me with the deepest glare, but I pretended I didn't see it.

"Clary can we talk?"

"No." She went to walk away but my grip on her tightened.

"Jace!" Her voice sounded pleading. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes there is!" My voice and face remained serious. She looked concerned, so she obliged and followed me to my guesthouse.

"Okay," She said when we entered. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing." I said a little too calmly as I lit a cigarette. "Just wanted to talk to you about fucking my best friend." I then turned to look at her. She looked confused, and a little annoyed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know? Sebastian? Tall guy, dark hair, kind of stupid, you may have fucked him yesterday?" Her eyes got big for a second, then she looked almost as bored as she did with the girls.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm fucking dead serious!" I snapped.

"How was I supposed to know he is your best friend?" She yelled.

"It's not that!" Oops! Shit! I didn't mean to fucking say that!

"What the fuck!" She looked more than fucking pissed, and then suddenly she gasped. "Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Well, then good, because last I knew we were _not_ an item, so what does it matter to you!" Okay now I'm fucking pissed, and have completely forgotten my bleeding knuckles.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly you were the one who fucking instigated a kiss the other night!"

"Oh and that immediately makes us engaged!"

"Fuck you, Clary! I'm sick of your fucking games."

"I was never trying to play games with you, but okay whatever, fuck you too." She said it like it was nothing and it only enraged me further, she went to leave, but I sprinted for the door and slammed it shut before she could open it far enough to walk out.

"I'm not fucking finished!"

"Fuck you!" Then she went to make a run for the back door, but I was quicker since she has never been in here! I got to the door and blocked her from going through it, when I did that she fucking _growled_ at me. Like literally growled. I couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by it, but I immediately pushed that thought aside for now.

"You're not playing games?" I said to her. "What about this slut year game that you're playing?" I shouted this time, I wasn't even careful if anyone could hear us, but I didn't care at this point. "You were just adding me to your point score?"

"Oh my God! How many girls have you fucked and you don't even remember their name!" She yelled back. "Or did you even get their names to begin with? You were more than willing to fuck me too, regardless of your sister's feelings!"

"She's not my sister!"

"Whatever! The point is she made it clear, and I care about Isabelle, but obviously you don't!" She tried to go the other way again, but I grabbed her arm and spun her to face me, and gripped her tight enough for her not to leave, but not enough to hurt her.

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about! I've known Isabelle my whole life! What is going on between me and her is between me and her and you have no idea what the fuck that bitch puts me through."

"Fine maybe I don't, but that's the point now isn't it!" _What_? What the hell did she mean?

"The point is I have a promise to keep regardless of _what_ happened between you two!"

"If I remember correctly you almost broke that promise too!"

"Fine! I did!" Whoa, okay now I was dumbfounded cause I wasn't expect her to admit it. "But that doesn't make an excuse for you to be acting like a jealous boyfriend when you ARE NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIEND!" She shoved me off her and ran for the door, but I was done arguing, but not quite done with her yet. I ran for her yet again, slammed the door before she could fit through it again. She let out the loudest growl yet! But when she turned I crashed my lips on to hers. I wanted to finish what we started the other night, and dammit we're going to finish it!

To my relief she responded, and wrapped her arms around my neck as I pushed her harder against the wall. I let my tongue slide against her bottom lip, and she didn't even hesitate to let me enter. We fought for dominance, which was an even bigger turn on, most girls gave me all the freedom of having control, but not this one, and I liked that. She bit down on my lower lip, and I could help but groan at the sensation of it all. She moaned back and I could feel her smiling against my mouth. I lifted her up by her bottom, and her legs wrapped around me. She was really freaking light, what was she? Like ninety five pounds? I moved her away from the wall and to my bedroom where I laid her down, and worked on removing her pants as fast as I could. While I did that she was removing her shirt, leaving her in only bra and panties.

Nothing special were about her panties, they were green and simple, not that I cared. She was just casual; relaxed she didn't have to look good all the time. To me no matter what she always did she didn't need a lot of make up. She didn't need a fancy bra, or underwear, she was just herself. I loved that. I removed her underwear and tossed them wherever, and started kissing her from her breasts to her navel, letting my tongue trail all the way down to her center. She moaned at contact, and arched her back. I smirked at knowing the fact that I already turn her on to the fullest.

She was becoming slicker with each flick I made to her most sensitive spot. I pulled away just to stick two of my fingers inside her and moved them in and out of her. I curled my fingers upwards while sucking on her clit, which instigated the best reaction out of her yet. She repeated my name in gasps, but would scream with each thrust my fingers made. I felt her walls clench around my fingers, and more of her juices spill as she rode out her orgasm. I pulled away from her to look up and see her sweating and panting. I lost track of time, how long was I doing that? Oh fuck it!

Before I could do anything else to her, she quickly sat up, and forced me to stand, and reached for my belt buckle.

"No more foreplay!" She whispered. "I need to get off, _now_!" She undid my buckle swiftly; my button and zipper, and soon she yanking down my jeans. She was already grabbing me to be back on top of her, before I was able to free my legs of my jeans. I laughed as I attempted this. Finally they were gone and I was free to move freely between Clary's legs.

I brought my hands around her back and undid her bra, and slowly slid the thing off. I don't know what the fuck Sebastian was talking about, her breasts where beautiful. Immediately I went to work on them, suck on one while fondling the other. She moaned and pulled at my hair.

"Jace you fucker, stop teasing me!" She whined. I smirked and kissed her mouth.

"So impatient."

"Jace! You don't understand I even scream your name while having sex with other guys!" Her eyes popped out of her head. I could tell she hadn't meant to say that, but all it did was make me so hard that it was painful.

"Did you do this with Sebastian?" I couldn't help but wondered. That's probably why he was rubbing it in my face earlier. She bit her lip and nodded. I smile slowly crept to my lips.

"Fuck yeah, baby! That's awesome!" And I kissed her while positioning myself right where I needed to be. I lifted myself up a bit and was about to bring my hand down to position my dick to enter when her hand beat me to it. She stopped and started admiring my cock, I couldn't help but smirk.

"God, you are _so_ not a disappointment!" She whispered. God you are fucking amazing! I thought! "Fuck Jace you're huge, this might even hurt a bit."

"I thought you liked pain?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah I do!" She said and next thing I knew I was deeply seated inside her. She let out a whimper, which I was sure was half due to pain, but she had the most beautiful expression on her face. Pure bliss that's what it was.

"Fuck me hard!" She demanded and I did not hesitate to obey! I started pounding inside her, feeling her walls become slicker with each thrust. She moaned my name from her lips, and Oh God did it sound beautiful! I bent my head down, and caught her lips with mine. I trailed my lips across her jaw line and found the sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear. She sucked in a breath at the contact of my mouth on her skin, I bit down hard making her whimper in pain.

At this point I wasn't holding my weight above her anymore, I was thrusting into her while my entire body was resting on top of her chest. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, like she was trying to drive me deeper inside her. I sat up and pulled out of her, she whined at the lost of contact, but I smirked at her.

"Oh baby, I'm not done!" I flipped her over, and lifted her hips to meet mine, and I entered her from behind. She made a weird noise at first, it didn't sound pleasurable so I hesitated for a second.

"You're fine!" She said breathless. "It's a little uncomfortable, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I've never done doggy, before, so it's just weird." She giggled a little bit. I smiled, and thrust all the way deep inside her, she made the awkward noise again, but I ignored it. I started bringing her hips backward to meet with mine, and fuck I loved this position! She was even tighter like this, and it wasn't long before she started screaming. Fuck!

I love screamers!

"Jace!" She yelled my name. "I'm cumming!" Oh fuck, that just made my dick twitch inside her.

"C'mon baby, cum for me!" I told her. Her walls were tightening around my swollen cock so much it hurt, but I stuck it out. I wasn't going to be finishing too early on this one!

"FUCK!" She screamed, and I felt her fluids around me. "Pull out!" She yelled, so I did as I was told, she turned over then practically pounced on me. "My turn!" She grinned devilishly, and slid over my dick, I suck in a breath as she began riding me. Slow at first, creating rhythmic waves of pleasure. Soon she sped up, making this waves turn into tsunamis.

"FUCK!" I yelled and gripped her hips, as she moved faster and faster, there was no way I could hold it any longer! I gripped her hips with bruising pressure; I could even _see _the bruises appear around my thumb imprints.

"C'mon," She said her voice low. "Now it's your turn." She was riding me so fast that my vision was blurring, which saddened me because I could watch her beautiful breasts bounce in my face. It felt like a mountain of water was building up strong and stronger behind a dam. Only the water was my cum, and my walls were cracking with each swift movement her hips made against me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed some sort of poise so I sat up, and club to her, with my face buried in her chest, and her hands pulling, and scratching at my hair, sweat was making our bodies slick. We were meeting each other's thrusts, our hip bones banging together, erupting pain in my sides, but I didn't give a shit, it felt so fucking good, I wanted it to never end.

But of course all good things must end, before I knew it, my walls were crumbling, the dam was about to break, and all the while Clary was whispering in my ear.

"Cum with me! Cum with me, baby!" That did it. The dam has practically exploded, and together we both let out groans, moans, and shouts. I sounded more like a wounded animal, which from what I hear from all women isn't unusual. But Clary's cries almost made me want to keep going.

I couldn't believe I did this, but the truth was is that I didn't care anymore. I really liked Clary, and if I like someone why I can't I at least be friends with them, even if Isabelle acts like a baby about it. But she's been such a bitch for so long that I just give up.

We held on to each other for what felt like forever, our breathing still labored. I almost didn't want to let go of her. I loved holding her like this, like she was mine. Just mine.

Clary suddenly started laughing, and pulled back, I could see her face now. She put a hand up over her mouth, almost trying to stop herself from laughing. It was beautiful.

"That was fucking amazing!" She shouted and fell backwards on the bed; I moved to lie next to her on my back, both of us staring at the ceiling,

"Was it everything your wet dreams gave you, Scout?" I asked. She started laughing again. I looked at her; I stared at her breasts, which were still shiny with sweat. And her hair stuck to her forehead.

"I never had any wet dreams." She said between giggles.

"Whatever you say, Scout."

"God I can't move." She said.

"Me neither." We sat in silence for a bit, actually I think she was dozing off, but then I realized something…. FUCK! No wonder it felt so great.

"Scout?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhhh. Please tell me you're on some kind of pill." She sat up so fucking fast I thought I would fly off the bed. She looked pissed… really pissed!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me all night guys, I didn't feel good for some reason today. But how do you like it? Were you scared they weren't gonna do it? I bet you were hahahahahaha. I'm so evil. <strong>

**Thanks soooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews, we're way over 100, that's AWESOME! You guys are the best, and for all you reviewers who says this is really funny! THANK YOU BUNCHES! Cause I never thought I was really that funny, so I thought this story would be more dramatic than funny, but apparently I AM funny! YAYYYY! lol **

**Okay so I hoped you enjoyed, and til next time on Slut Year. **

**And Beazore... I LOVE my screename too! =)**


	12. Home Sick

**So So so so so so so so sorrry guys! I literally got stuck on this chapter. I could not for the life of me figure out what to write next. This was hardcore writers block for me. And I have the whole outline of the story out, I just want the story to last a little longer than my mind wants it to, so I had trouble figuring out what to put in here. I was like... it can't be boring, but I can't rush it either. WHAT DO I DO NOW! but I figured it out, and I think we're okay. =) Please enjoy guys. I hope it was worth the wait**

* * *

><p><strong>Slut Year<strong>

**Chapter 12: Home Sick.**

**Rated M**

**Songs:**

***Touchin On My* 30h!3**

***House Party* 30h!3**

***Make You Smile* +44**

***Home* Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p>I was looking down at him, anger flaring my eyes. That stupid creep! How do you forget a condom? I never understood why people would forget something so important, but God only knows if I have an STD now. He sat up with me, lifting up one of his eyebrows, waiting for an answer, I glared back. How dare he look at me like that? I'm not the one who forgot a damn condom.<p>

"Of course I'm on a pill, but what makes you think that everything is okay because so?" Now his eyebrow drifted back down to its normal position, now his face showed pure confusion.

"Huh?" Was all he got out of his mouth.

"How do I know you didn't give me something!" I yelled, and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard him whining in disappointment over the covering of my chest, before continuing the argument

"Me? What about you? You're the one involved in a sex game called _Slut Year_." He argued back. "You could very well have given _me_ something!"

"I used something with each guy I was with!" I yelled again. "And I have been tested, and notta. But you…" I paused looking at him again. "You like to sleep around _all the time_! Before this stupid game I slept with _one_ guy! And that _one_ guy happened to be my boyfriend of two fucking years! When was the last time _you_ were in a relationship that lasted past the bathroom door?" For some odd reason I hit a nerve with that one. And to be honest I wasn't even trying to be cruel. What I said was not all that bad, especially for a guy. I, of all people know that guys will be guys, and I personally didn't judge guys like Jace. I was raised around guys like Jace my whole life. I was only trying to bring in a point. But the determination that I saw in his eyes, the determination to win this argument was gone the second I finished my last sentence. He looked down in his lap, then off into nothing. I felt bad; I didn't mean to upset him _that_ much. And even so, maybe he wouldn't be upset if he didn't toss girls around like dirty laundry.

"Jace…" But before I could bring out my apology he snapped back, looking at me in the eye, and giving his comeback.

"You are just as responsible as I am when it comes to protection. It takes two to tango babe, so don't go blaming me for an accident that was clearly just as much on you, as it is on me!"

I went to open my mouth to say something, but I was stuck. I looked away from him, thinking about what he said. Okay, so he was right, it wasn't just his fault but my own as well. I could've very easily reminded him, and I am sure he has more than plenty in his drawer.

"Hah!" He shouted, while pointing at me, gawking his victory. "I win this one!" He laughed and lay back down on his pillow with his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes, and decided to straddle him. I swung one leg over him and sat right where I needed to. It wiped the smirk off his face instantly. His hands went to my hips in a flash, and gripped them firmly as I grinded against him slowly. On the third time I rocked, a husky groan escaped his throat. It always turned me on to see the reaction I got from a guy, but I wasn't going to give in to my own game here. I bent down and lightly kissed his lips. Of course I felt one of his hands grip the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. I allowed it. I let him slip his tongue in my mouth, as I continued to grind on him a little harder, making the noises coming from his throat more frequent. I pulled away from his lips and kissed along his jaw, and his neck where I nibbled and sucked. His hands were gliding up and down my sides when I started to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like this?" I asked him. He seemed to have lost his voice for a second before responding.

"Yes.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!"

"Well… too bad, because I have to go." I sat up and got off him, leaving him with a raging erection. I started getting dressed while he stared down at his arousal in shock; I was about done getting dressed when he snapped out of his trance. He jumped from his bed quickly putting on his pants, while I was heading out to leave.

"Wait! What the hell!"

"You have two hands, don't you?" I asked with a very sweet voice. He smirked at me, with his pants still unbuttoned and zipped, they hung low due to that, but not low enough. It was sexy, I must say, but I literally couldn't stay around.

"You little bitch." He chuckled as he started to finish putting together his pants. I laughed back at him and was getting ready to leave, but he stopped me again.

"No seriously." He said looking at me sincerely. "When-Wh…" He seemed to be lost for words, so I waited patiently. It was actually kind of cute that he seemed a little… wait… nervous?

"When can we… when can we… um… do this again- or - or meet up… or something?" I watched as he silently scolded himself for his choice of words. I smiled seductively at him; I leant up and acted as if I was going to kiss him, but then moved my lips to his cheek.

"Soon." I said before walking out the door.

0o0o0

That was by far the best sex I have had in such a long time. I truly couldn't figure out what made this time so different. I had been with other girls, some great, some okay, some boring as fuck. But she was wild, and I can only imagine just how much more wild she can get. I liked that, I like it a lot.

Maybe that was it? She was a wild fire in bed. All of the girls I had been with before were not like that. They let me do pretty much all the work. Which is nice too, but sometimes a guy likes it when his girl takes the time to turn him on too. Be a little creative, try different positions. Hell, just say some things in my ear and that alone will make me cum. It nearly did when she was straddling me before.

Of course because of her little tease action, I had to relieve my situation myself. But I soon got over it. There would be more times with Clary, we can do it wherever we want, and _how_ ever we want. The thought alone excited the hell out of me. Like a child on Christmas morning, all I wanted was to get right back into the sex.

But what she said to me about my so-called past relationships bothered me a bit. I know it usually doesn't, but coming from her it did. Why? If you want me to be completely honest I had never met a girl that I enjoyed being with so much. Not even back when Izzy and I were friends. She was fun, and I loved her and all, but there were times that I tried to stay away from her, just because I needed a break. But Clary, she was different; she wasn't like most girls who were boy crazy, and obsessed with how they looked. Yeah I know she's in Slut Year, but even being involved in all of that hasn't really changed her.

So when she brought up the fact that I have _no_ past relationships with girls, it made me feel like I had absolutely no chance of having Clary to myself. She brought up her ex-boyfriend who she obviously must've loved to have been with him for two years. I felt a small tinge of jealousy. Like I would never be that long-term boyfriend she wanted. But I could prove her wrong. I know I could. I know what I use to be was wrong, but I can change that, I can change.

As much as it was wrong that I slept with Jace against Isabelle's wishes, I couldn't help but feel excited about the whole thing. I just couldn't bring myself to care. I strolled away from the Lightwood's home with a large smile on my face, I don't believe any of the guys I've been with can even compare to Jace at the moment. I got into Alex's car, and looked in the rearview mirror; I tried to straighten out my hair and wipe my face of any smeared makeup. Once I felt good I decided to turn over the engine and zoom off out of there. I figured since I had the car for the day, and was to myself I would stop at Starbucks and treat myself. I got there and stood in line, when I got to the register I ordered a Venti Carmel Machiatto. When I heard someone whisper next to me.

"Psst!" I looked up at the girl who took my order, who seemed to be still inserting my order in her register.

"What did you say?" I said to her. She looked up at me, raised her eyebrows, and smiled.

"I'm sorry?" She had said, looking a tad bit confused.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Nope." She shook her head and continued with my order.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm hearing things." I laughed to myself, and she giggled in response.

"It's okay, we all do it." She smiled and looked back up at me. "That'll be 12.50." I smiled and handed her my card, she swiped it, and handed it back as well as my recite. I moved off to the side to wait for my coffee when I heard it again.

"Psst! Clary!" _okay what the fuck_! My head snapped up looking around, when I felt someone's hand on my arm, I spun quickly to see a guy wearing a grey baseball cap, sunglasses, and a scarf. I was very close to punching the bastard until I finally saw who it was. My eyes widened at the realization.

"Zac!"

"Shhh!" He shushed me, and gently pulled me into the secluded corner, and took off the sunglasses.

"What's up?" He said to me smiling. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous disguise, and put my hands on my hips. His blue eyes sparkled from the afternoon sun shinning brightly through the coffee shop windows.

"You look stupid." I said to him. He looked down at himself, and brought his eyes back to mine before doing that weird thing he always does with his face whenever he disagrees with something.

"What do you want? I wanted coffee, I was in the neighborhood, I stopped so I covered up as much as possible! Give me a break."

"Venti Carmel Machiatto!" The girl called my coffee, I left Zac alone for a moment to go and retrieve it. I took a sip, and God did it feel good going down my throat. I walked back over to Zac who was sipping his very own coffee quietly in the secluded corner. I decided I might as well sit and talk with him for the time being. He went on and on about work on set, which I was more than anxious to create my own sets and stories and film away. But for right now my mind was on Jace, and the fact that we went hardcore just about thirty minutes ago. It was all still fresh in my mind.

"Clary…? Clary…?" I heard a whistle and snapped out of it.

"Hm?"

"You're on cloud 9 today." He smiled.

"What? No!" I waved him off, and continued to drink my machiatto.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "It's written all over your face."

"Nu-uh!"

"If you ask me, I think you finally got together with your dream boy." I nearly spit out my coffee. His little statement made me a little pissed off. Jace was _not_ my dream boy! Besides, what was this? _A Disney TV show_? Who the hell calls their booty-call a dream boy when they're in their twenties? …As a matter of fact, I don't remember calling _any_ guy that at _any_ age!

"To correct you," I said while fuming. "I did _fuck_ him about an hour ago, but he is _not_ my dream boy. It was just trying to relieve a little tension!"

"Fine!" He said putting up both his hands gesturing a defense. "But I'll bet you anything that you will not only sleep with him again, but you'll start to fall for him too." He laughed and swallowed the last of his coffee.

"How do you know my type? Huh?" I chuckled at him.

"It sounds to me that he is _exactly_ your type!"

"How do you say?" I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"What was the biggest issue with your Ex-boyfriend, Clary? Be honest… why didn't it bother you when the two of you broke up?" To be honest I didn't have to think very hard. The muscles in my body became less tense as I realized that Ross really was _never_ my type.

"He was boring." I spat out, and laughed. Zac laughed along with me.

"Please… elaborate." He asked me.

I let out a breath and thought about all the times I wanted to go out, but he wanted to stay in. I remembered when I wanted to be exhibitionistic and have sex in the movie theater, but did he do it? No, he said that we may be caught… that was the fucking point of being an exhibitionist… the thrill of being CAUGHT! He never wanted to go dancing, he never wanted to be around people who drank or smoked. We had nothing in common; we didn't even really like the same music. He loved country, I love rock. He wouldn't even go to a Green Day concert with me all because he; and I quote; "Doesn't like them enough to see them." Who cares? Going to a concert with great performers that you _enjoy_ is great fun. I went with him to see Keith Urban, and Rascal Flatts, but never did he come with me. I wanted rough sex; he wanted to be as gentle as he could be. I am violent and absolutely love gore in horror films, he always said I was deeply disturbed.

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone who enjoys being in your company, regardless if it's something he's interested in or not?" Zac asked me. I just nodded in response. "And so far this Jace guy has done at least a third of what you've mention and you don't even consider him a love interest." He smiled smugly. "I bet you anything that you'll fall for him, even if you haven't already… you will."

"You bet me anything?" I asked him as something was boiling inside my mind. Zac could see the mischief in my eyes. He smiled and leaned back a bit in his chair.

"Sure."

_2 days later_

"Clary hold still!" Alex was poking me and stabbing me, and pulling on me. My scalp was on fire from all the teasing; blow drying, and curling irons. My face felt stiff as a board from all of the makeup. I _never_ wear this much makeup! Next came time to dress me like I was their personal Barbie doll. I wanted to punch them. "Oh!" Aline held a blue corset in front of me. "Wear this, Clare!"

"No! I'll look like a hooker!" I yelled.

"I wear it all the time!" Alex retorted. "Are you calling me a hooker?"

"Yes!" She rolled her eyes, and pulled out a pair of skintight jeans that laced all the way up the sides of the legs. I wanted to gag just from looking at them. She put the pants on the bed next to Isabelle, and walked to the closet.

"I love make-overs!" Izzy cheered while picking up the pants and forcing them in my hands. "They're so much fun!"

"I _like _the way I dress!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh relax." Izzy laughed. "Every girl deserves to be pampered every once in a while."

"Pampered?" I muttered under my breath. "More like dictatorship." Apparently Isabelle heard me, because then she said:

"Even if the girl so refuses, because it is our duty to introduce her to fashion." She smiled smugly at me.

"More like a prostitute convention." She didn't hear me that time, because she continued to hum Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. I'm not a fan personally. But don't you think that's a little ironic? More teasing, pulling and yanking continued on after that. They made me wear heels that were so high my calves hurt. For some insane reason I wanted to cry tonight. I missed the guys, I missed Luke. I wanted to go home so bad today.

I got written up at work, my instructor for my Creative Writing class is refusing to give me time to get a new textbook. And now everyone was treating me like a fucking Barbie tonight. The truth was that I hated LA, I just didn't fit in here, and all I wanted was to be back home in Colorado with all my friends. But of course I kept the water from flowing, and held the tears in.

We arrived at the club, and yet to my surprise it was another club with terrible music, and a lot of stupid Jersey Shore wannabe's. Who would want to be a Jersey Shore wannabe anyway? We danced, and grinded with each other. I stuck by the girls this time, because I just wasn't in the mood. But of course who would've thought I would lose them in the crowd eventually? It wasn't long before a Jersey Shore wannabe was grinding against me; his greasy skin and hair annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hey chica, your ass feels nice." He whispered in my ear. I could practically feel the grease dripping from his hair and onto my shoulder. I pulled away from him, I turned and glared.

"Get lost!" I shouted.

"Hey don't be like that, baby girl. I thought weez was havin fun?"

"Sorry," I said. "I don't speak retard. I think the correct way of saying that is '_we were having fun_!'"

"Hey, don't be a stuck up bitch!" His Spanish accent rang through my ears, and I was ready to fuck him up when we were interrupted.

"And why don't you do what the lady says and fuck off!" I turned around to see a pair of beautiful gold eyes staring back at me. I never thought I could ever feel as relieved as I did right then.

"Who the fuck says she wont dis you, pendejo?"

"The fact that I am not a Mexican trying to be Italian, el stupido!" Jace put out his arm, beckoning me into his warmth. I did it without hesitation, I let him wrap around me, the smell of green apples and vodka filled my nostrils, but not in a bad way. Jace wasn't drunk, but he smelt like whatever he drank, and it smelt good. I wanted to lick it off his lips.

"Man, fuck both of you!" The poser stormed away from us as we watched him disappear into the crowd. Jace let go of me to turn and look down at my face.

"Are you okay?" He shouted at me over the blaring music, but I only answered him with a kiss. I needed a distraction, or relief. Whatever it was I needed it. I felt terrible tonight and only this would make me feel better. When we finally parted he smiled down at me. No, not a smirk, but a smile. I didn't think anything of it as I tore him away from the crowd and to the nearest restrooms.

When we got in there I pushed him against the wall opposite the stalls, and slammed my lips on to his. He didn't protest, he didn't care. He just moved us so he was the one that was trapping me against the wall. I let my hands slip under his shirt, my nails raking over his chest, and abs. Got he felt so good.

I didn't even realize that he had moved me to the counter. I let out a surprised gasp as he lifted me onto the counter just in between two dirty sinks. He bunched up my silk dress, and bent down in between my thighs. His fingers found their way in the waistband on my undies and slid them down. He didn't take time to bury his face in my center, letting his tongue do the work of my pleasure. I let my head fall back as I let out a loud moan and gripped Jace's hair in between my fingers, and pushing his head further in.

I could feel myself shutter, as my climax was slowly building up. I squeezed my thighs closer together with Jace's head still there. I was letting out whimper after whimper before finally feeling that same impulsive explosion. Jace pulled away from my legs, and came up to kiss me. I tasted myself on his lips, and nearly gasped. His hands gripped my hips tightly and pulled me to the edge of the counter. I brought my hands between us to undo his jeans, first the button, and the zipper echoed throughout the bathroom. I helped him to get his jeans down far enough.

He pulled away before I could push them down too far, and dug his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a condom.

"I didn't forget this time." He smirked, as he opened the package.

"I am on the pill, you know." I giggled.

"Yes indeed, but we're in public, and it will get quite messy without one." He chuckled, and rolled it on before entering me. The same instant feeling erupted in my center when he did so. I cried out from instant contact, as he buried his face in my neck and continued to thrust into me. I rocked back and forth against him, and came off just from him moaning deeply in my ear.

"Fuck! You feel so good." He groaned in my ear, and increased his tempo. I gripped him tightly; I wrapped my arms under his and up his back. My nails dug into his shoulder blades, and my legs clung tightly to his waist.

"Oh God! Please Jace more!" I cried. I could hear giggles, and footsteps coming in and out of the bathroom. I didn't give a damn if a hundred people saw us fucking right there in plane sight. To be perfectly honest it only turned me on even more.

"Fuck yeah!. Fuck her brains out!" I heard a man say, before he left and I heard the door shut. Jace's left hand had found its way into my hair, and was pulling tightly. I cried in both pain and pleasure as with each thrust I was becoming even wetter, and slicker. The sensation of Jace moving in and out of me was euphoric; I was ready to let go at any minute.

"Jace… please… faster… harder."

"Anything for you, Clary." He said back. "Fuck yeah!" He willingly obeyed, he slammed so hard it hurt, but I could care less. I brought my hands down to his buttocks, and pushed, as if guiding him further.

"Clary, I'm gonna…" He gasped. "Please cum with me." Suddenly I felt his hand reach down and played with my clit, and like that the explosion was on edge to erupt. I screamed out in response, both of us thrusting quickly before both finally jerking to a stop when reaching our climaxes. Jace jerked a couple of more times inside me, milking out the rest of him before finally stopping, and letting his breath catch up with him.

I heard cheers from a couple of guys in the corner, before they slowly disappeared out of the bathroom as well. I buried my face in Jace shoulder as we continued to hold each other. I had thought the sex would make me feel better, but the unsettling feeling that I felt in my heart returned the second it was over, and the urge to cry was back.

"Clary…?" Jace's breath grazed my ear. I couldn't answer, I was afraid to. I was afraid the tears would escape even if I just opened my mouth. "Are you okay?" I took a breath, still fighting the tears, and finally said in a shaky voice.

"Just take me away from here. I want to get away…."

I felt Jace nod, and finally pulled out. I didn't see him take off the condom and toss it. I wasn't paying any attention to anything at that point. I was too busy trying to contain myself. He fixed his pants, and put both his hands on my face to make me look at him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. His voice was soft, and his eyes were glowing, I was hoping Zac wasn't right after all.

"Anywhere but here." I said. He nodded and took my hand and led me out of the bathroom, and through the crowd of the club. I didn't care to go look for the girls; I just wanted to get away. Jace was contempt to keep my hand in his, not letting a single person in the crowd separate us. We were like a snowplow, just pushing our way through until we reached the exit, and to the parking lot. Not having any clue that someone saw us leave together…

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor clary she is feeling so out of place lately. <strong>

**Home sick.**

**I know the feeling.**

**Lets hope Jace makes her feel better.**

**P.S. Clary is NOT pregnant. I just love it when guys get scared like that... it's kind of cute. =P**

**So... Good? Bad? Okay? Mediocre? Worth your wait?**

**How did you like the fact that Jace and Clary were screwing in front of a whole bunch of people and not giving a damn? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Too much? Let me know...**

**Oh... and I got a complaint that I don't have the characters doing commentaries anymore... you're right. I have missed them... =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: JAAAACE!<strong>

**Jace: *sprints into the living room* what?**

**Me: The fans miss you.**

**Jace: *Smirks* they do now?**

**Me: uh-huh!**

**Jace: Well no need to fear, Jace The Man is here!**

**Me: Good for you, now go away.**

**Jace: huh? I thought they missed me?**

**Me: They do, I just needed you to make an appearance to shut them up.**

**Jace: I feel unappreciated by you.**

**Me: Will you give me a break? I couldn't think of anything!**

**Jace: So instead you decide to hurt my feelings? Wow... you're a real nice person.**

**Me: ... Sorry?**

**Jace: Too late! *Storms away in mock sadness***

**Me: ... *sigh***


	13. Cherub

Slut Year

Chapter: Cherub

When we got outside into the parking lot, we approached a bike- a black sport touring bike. I was a little surprised. I never saw that he had a bike; my eyes glowed at the sight of it. "When did you get this?" I asked. He turned to look at me, and smirked.

"I've always had it- here." He handed me a helmet. "I only have one so you can use it." I took the helmet from him, shifting it around in my hand as I thought of Luke, and the rest of the guys.

"My whole family rides bikes." I stated. He turned to me and smiled, and beckoned me over on the bike. He swung a leg over, and I followed. He revved the engine and off we went. I had my arms wrapped around him tightly as we weaved through traffic. I kept my eyes closed, as the cold wind was stinging my eyes tonight, and it was irritating. I felt the bike soon slow down, and I opened them to see that we were high up in elevation. We were rounding a Cliffside, the breeze not stinging my eyes so much. I looked over to see the moon reflecting beautifully off the ocean. It was like a painting, an image that was only in our fantasies. But it was real, and it gave me a much more relaxing feeling than I had throughout the day. I closed my eyes, to sink in my surroundings like ink staining the skin.

I could feel the wind lessen, and the slowing of the bike, and soon I felt it come to a stop. I peeled my cheek from Jace's leather jacket, and looked up into the sky. The stars were clear, and I always make a quick attempt to find the constellations. Little dipper, the big dipper, O' Ryan's Belt, and sometimes just to watch the stars twinkle. Luke use to point out all the constellations to Jon and I. Ever since, I always look up, and try to find them, even if it is only for a moment.

"We're here." Jace said softly from in front of me. He let me get off the bike first; when I got on my feet I removed the helmet from my head. I felt the cool air his my scalp, a comforting sensation. He lifted his one leg and stepped over, then turned and gently took the helmet from me, and hung it on the bike. He turned back around his eyes reaching mine. The moon bleached out his golden irises, making them silver. They reminded me of a wolf, I found it to be quite interesting. That during the day He was as gold as the son, and reminded me of a lion, but at night he was silver, and now he was a lone wolf.

"C'mon." His voice was a whisper as his hand slipped into mine. He led me inside a house that rested on top a cliff. The pathway up to the front door was cobblestone. It was beautiful. I looked up at the tall peak that was atop the front door. Tall windows lined the front, and the door was tall as well. Jace took out his keys from his back pocket, the noise stinging in my ears. I squinted my face and groaned in protest. Jace turned to look at me, his brows furrowed and eyes full of concern.

"You okay?"

I just nodded, not really wanting to speak still. I was afraid the tear flow would arise, and I would lose all control that I have. He stared at me for an extra moment, as if searching for a more convincing reasoning. He seemed to have given up and turned back to opening the door. He finally got the key in, and turning the knob, letting us both walk in to warmth. It was dark, too dark to see. Out of instinct in fear that I would trip and fall, my hands reached out and gripped Jace's arm. He turned slightly, and though I couldn't see his face, I swear I could hear him smirk. Suddenly his arm slipped from my grip, and before I could react his arm found its way around me. Usually I would protest, but I really could not see. So I let it go just this once.

"I'll find the switch, it's been a few weeks since I've been here." He said, while reaching out, his hand searching the wall for the switch. He finally found it and switched on the light. My eyes pained from the florescent lighting. I squeezed my eyes shut, and brought my hands up to rub my eyes. Jace chuckled and released me from his arm, and walked forward. When I came to, I saw we were in the kitchen. Which was beautiful and wide open. The cabinets were real wood, with granite countertops. The appliances were brand new, stainless steel. It was open into the living room with looked so warming, and welcoming. And there was a tall wide window overlooking the view of the ocean. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

"Is this your place?" I asked him, my voice was so full of awe.

"Yeah." His voice sounded distant, I turned around to look at him. He was leaning against the wall staring off into space. Like he was somewhere else.

"Then why don't you live here?" I asked him, slowly getting closer. He just shrugged, and still wasn't making eye contact with me. I got closer, and he still remained impassive. "Jace?" He finally looked at me, his eyes looking sad, but also sincere.

"I'll tell you more about me, if you tell me more about you." I was taken back by that, even stepped back a few steps. His stance remained stoic, and steady. Like whatever emotional battle he was having with himself a moment ago… never happened. Why was he being a dick all of a sudden? Then it hit me. We were in _his_ territory. A place that digs deep for him, that makes sad thing- bad things resurface for him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What if I don't want to know about you?" I simply asked. I was expecting him to either get angry, or feel bad. Instead he smirked, and pushed himself off from leaning against the wall.

"Fine." He said with a certain tone that ached me. "Have it your way." And he started towards the kitchen, looking like he was digging through the wine cooler. I guess he thought that may have struck a nerve with me, but I decided to take a step ahead instead. I pulled out my phone and started touching the screen, trying to find a number for a taxi. He saw me, and what I was doing, but obviously didn't think anything of it. I found a number, and pressed to dial it, bringing the phone to my ear.

He finally looked up, his face curious about what I was up to.

"Hello, I need a taxi." I said into the phone. Jace had suddenly put down whatever alcohol he had in his hand, and rushed over to me. "Okay," I had said into the phone after they had asked me to hold.

"What are you doing?" He nearly shrieked at me.

"I am calling a cab." I said it like it was nothing. Which made me want to smile devilishly, but I fought it.

"Why!"

"Because."

"Because, why!" He yelled again.

"You promised to take me away!" I yelled back.

"I did that, didn't I?"

"No! You drove me all the way out here to be a total dick to me for no reason!" The persona came back on the line, and I was about to respond when Jace took my phone out of my hand. "Jace!" He held it above his head, where I couldn't reach. I jumped up, and went to grab for it, but he continued to pull it way. I gripped his shirt, to hopefully keep him still. But of course that didn't work. He started to laugh as I tried many attempts to retrieve my phone. It was soon that my eyes started to tear, and I was trying so hard not to let it out.

I don't cry in front of people.

Not in front of anyone.

And if I cry now, it'll only make me look like a little girl crying because her big brother was teasing her. So I just lost my temper, and punched in the chest with as much power as I could find within myself, and screamed. "FUCK YOU!" And marched off.

I found the back door, and walked out of it, leave Jace, leaving my stupid phone. I walked down the steps that lead to the private beach, tears running down my face. I just really wanted to go home.

0o0o0o0

I had to catch my breath after she punched me in the chest. She had quite an arm on her. I coughed a few times, trying to catch my breath. When I finally did, I realized that I had seriously fucked up this time. I let my past push me to be rude to her, when she was obviously upset and needed someone to talk to, and I acted like a total ass. I put her phone in my pocket, and walked out the back door. I hoped she hadn't walked very far It was dark out here, and the waves increased at night. I stepped down the steep steps that went all the way down the cliff and to the beach that my mother used to play with me when I was little.

I made down there, squinting my eyes, and searching the dark horizon, then finally I saw a small figure hunched down in the sand. I jogged over, my eyes finally making sense of her red hair blowing in the wind. I sat down next to her silently, not that she didn't already know I was there. She didn't make any attempt to move away from me, or to lash out at me. I didn't say anything for a little while, hoping she wasn't going to suddenly change her mind about me next to me. So I suddenly started talking.

"This is my mother's house." She turned to look at me; it was evident that she had tears in her eyes.

"She left it to me when she died…" I got quiet then, not really wanting to any further, I thought that maybe she would start talking about herself.

"How did she die?" Okay, she was more concerned with me, then? I was hoping she wouldn't ask, but I wasn't going to be a dick again.

"Car accident…." I paused, and decided to keep going. For some reason I felt comfortable with her. With anyone else, they act like it's no big deal, when it is. It is to me. "I was in the car, and so was my father…. They were fighting, because apparently she found evidence that he was having an affair. She tried saying it so I wouldn't understand, and at first for many years… I didn't. But it didn't stop me from knowing that he had done something to hurt her. Every word he spoke made her cry harder, and harder." I stopped I could not go on any further. I stared forward at the glistening water; the sparkles came from the reflection of the moon. And the breezes from the waves.

"They crashed because of the fighting." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A statement that sparked a deep anger inside of me.

"They crashed because he was fucking drunk!" I snapped at her, not meaning to. She didn't know. She didn't know about all the evidence that I had found about my father, all the digging I did to find out why my mother died that night. And here he is now, looking and acting innocent. Meeting women, using women. Acting like he was hot shit, and the best father. He has no idea what he's done, and that's precisely why I hate him! After I snapped, she turned to look at me, her eyes showing an apology.

"I am sorry, I-"

"No!" I stopped her, feeling terrible. "I wanted to be nice to you, help you, and here I am being a totally fucking jackass again." I had buried my face into my right hand, then letting it rake through my hair. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"No!" She said suddenly. "Don't be." She shook her head at me and looked ahead again.

"So?" I said.

"So?"

"What was up with you tonight?" I finally asked, she chuckled in response, and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said softly.

"Oh c'mon." I smiled at her. "I poured my heart out to you. Why can't you with me?"

"It's not that." She said. "What you just said made my whole issue sound like a stubbed toe." She shrugged again. "Nah, I'm good."

"No." I shook my head furiously, and scooted closer to her. "Just because my story may be a little more depressing, doesn't mean you don't deserve comforting." I started rubbing her shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel smug about the fact that she seemed to gravitate toward me. She buried shoulder into me, and it took all my strength not to kiss her.

"Well," She began while letting out a tired sigh. "I am just a little home sick is all."

"All?" I questioned her, while looking down and grinning.

"Not all." She smiled.

"I knew it." I said to her while making her laugh. "Spill it."

"I just want to go home." She began to cry, but there was restraint in her voice, like she was fighting back the tears with all the force she could find.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I just miss the guys, and my friends. I don't fit in here!" She continued to cry, while staring off at the ocean in front of us, not once looking at me. My mother was the same way; she hated to cry in front of others. She thought it made her weak. _And_ she didn't want me to worry. For some reason I felt like switching the subject over.

"Why are you trying so hard not to cry?" I asked her; searching her face for answers. She turned to look at him, her face clearly confused. She did a double take back at the ocean, before coming back to me again. Her expression taking on a more defensive look.

"I-I Just know that things can't be helped with crying!"

"But it's okay to cry." I tried to reassure her.

"Don't baby me with that bullshit!" She yelled at me, and even attempted at moving away, but I tightened my grip on her slightly. She didn't put up much of a fight this time. She just returned to the circle of my arm, faintly giving in.

"I'm not." I said softly in her ear, it was getting harder and harder to not kiss her. "I'm just trying to help."

"It's better to not cry." She said simply.

"Why? Because it makes you emotional? Because it makes you human? Because it makes you weak, or that it makes you look like a girl?"

"Hey!" She turned to look at me with a stern look in her face. "Don't. Call me a girl!" I laughed out loud, while seeing her smile, and that was it, I was gone.

"That's what I like about you." I said to her.

"What do you like about me?" She grinned up at me.

"That you're just you. You don't hide behind your hair, or your makeup. You're you no matter what you look like. You'd rather sit back and watch horror movies with me, then go clubbing with the girls. If they drive you crazy so much, just hang out with me." I joked at the last bit of my speech, hoping to save my own ass from being too much of a sap. She giggled, thank goodness. I thought I almost lost her there.

"You think very highly of me."

"Of course I do, someone around here has to." She laughed at me, and then suddenly her face became more serious. She looked at me again.

"I hate to ask, but how old were you when your mother died?" I sighed deeply. I almost wish it would have been earlier in my life when it happened, cause then maybe I wouldn't remember so much, therefore, not hurt so much.

"Eleven."

"I'm so sorry." She said looking down. "What did she look like?"

"She was thin, very young, I have her eyes." I turned and grinned at her. She smiled back.

"She sounds beautiful."

"She was-"

"She is." She seemed to be correcting me. "She's still alive, you just can't see her. She's in the wind, the moon, the water…. She's in this place. Just the fact that you stay here, and keep it, proves that your mother is still here. She's in you." Okay, I can't take it anymore. All I want to do is kiss her, hold her, and never let her go.

"She's in you too." I say while staring straight in her eyes. She was stomped by my words too. I was waiting for her to ask me why I felt that way. If she was right, and my mother was still around, then she must be in her too. Because out of all the girls I have met, been with, known… why has she been the only one that I actually _see_. It was like my mom was sending me so many signs, telling me that she was mine.

And with that thought, I bent down and kissed her.

And to my surprise, she kissed me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I much more softer side of the story.<strong>

**DO you like?**

**No?**

**Yes?**

**Awful?**

**Great?**

**Did you want to carve out your eyeballs from reading it?**

**Or did you want to sing and dance after reading it?**

**Well, I wont know unless you tell me =) **


	14. Chemistry 101

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JACE'S HEART.. WHO IS NOW MELLAR'S HEART! hahaha. You confused me with your name change. lol. ANyways, I decided to post about an hour before the midnight struck... at least my time. hahaha. All just for you. I updated Paths and Roads of a Single Parent, BeneVolence, and Slut Year on this day for you! =D**

**Also, for the record I thought I'd tell you that my birthday was actually the 22. So I am now 23. Yep, I am old. haha. So our birthdays aren't too far from each other =)**

**Please enjoy the new chapters guys. =)**

****

* * *

><strong><strong>P.S. THANKS guys for that ORION correction. I could not remember how to spell it. and I sat staring at my screen for like ever trying to rmemeber. lol. I know I could have googled it, but mehhh, I got lazy lol. Thank guys! =)<strong>**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 14: Chemistry 101**

I woke up to a feeling of warmth. It was comforting, and peaceful. I almost didn't want to ever leave it. I snuggled closer to the warmth, wanting it to become stronger; I wrapped the arms of that warmth around me tighter. I was in heaven until I heard a soft moan, and a shift against my back. His lips came to my ear, and ever so lightly pecked the shell. "Morning, Scout." His voice whispered, bringing on more warmth, only to my neck. My eyes fluttered open, revealing the fact that I was in his bedroom… and for once, I was fully clothed.

"Jace…" I whispered, and shifted to move out of his arms. "We need to get up." I was still in my dress from the previous night, but without any of the jewelry, and my hair was flowing freely.

"Why?" He whined, and held me tighter.

"Cause I have class in three hours." I exclaimed, while trying to keep my voice level.

"No." He whined again. "Just stay here with me, you can skip one day." Did he just encourage the idea of me failing school? I wasn't going to skip class, my future was too important to me. I stood up, forcing his arms away from me, and stood up, searching for my shoes. "What?" he questioned, as he finally sat up from the bed.

"Jace, I can't just skip class." I answered him. "If I get into that habit, it wont stop." I finally found my shoes, half way shoved under Jace's bed. I bent down for them, then turning around to sit on Jace's bed to put them on.

"You okay?" His voice was soft, so soft it made me feel guilty of what I was about to say.

"Jace." I let out a breath that I hadn't even known I was holding. I turned to him slightly, before turning back to the attention of my shoes. "We got too personal last night." I swear I could hear him swallow from where I sat. I had to do the same myself, in order to not break. I wasn't ready for this; we came too close last night. I was completely unsure where this was going, but I was also unsure if I was ready to know.

"What are you saying?" He asked me, his voice not wavering not even in the slightest. It gave me a bit of relief, knowing that he wasn't getting too choked up about it.

"I'm saying to go out, and sleep with someone else. You know? This is getting too serious." I turned to look at him, his face was stiff as a board, and the muscles in his shoulders were tense. Perhaps I was wrong about him not getting choked up about it? I wanted to take back what I said, but I knew it was best. Besides, I sill needed time. Time away from seriousness. I pushed myself off the bed, and reached out for my jacket that dangled off his dresser.

"Yeah," His voice finally brushed through my ears. He sounded so much more collected than a minute ago. "You're right." He stood up and started the search for his shoes as well as his jacket. Not making much eye contact. "But thanks." He suddenly said, his voice much more soft.

"For what?" I asked.

"For just…" He paused, taking in a deep breath. "For just getting me to talk. No one has been able to do that. And it felt nice for once."

0o0o0o0o0

So she thought we were getting too serious. After our amazing night of getting to know one another. I felt a connection, and I thought she had felt one too. Maybe she did, but perhaps she wanted time. That's okay! I'll give her time.

Where was my favorite place when I was feeling like shit? Washington Bar. And who is always there to bring pleasure where the pain was? Kaelie.

I marched into my favorite bar, looking like nothing in the world was bothering me. I even gave a usual nod to my old buddy Sebastian. He returned it with a smirk. I approached the bar, and smirked. She knew my usual and passed me whiskey in a shot. I downed it, and gave her a wink.

"Someone's back." I heard Sebastian's voice from my left.

"You bet your ass I am." I said that, and only that. I made my way to Kaelie and her roommate, squeezing myself in between them. Not at all missing the usual scoff I got from her roommate.

"Hellooo?" She whined from behind me. "Can I help you?" I turned to her, laughing without humor in my tone.

"No, Pidgeon." She hated the nickname, I called her that to pin out the obvious chubbiness about her waist. "You can't help me. Sloppy seconds are not my style, and neither is your kind. I like my girls a little more… lean." Her mouth dropped, but before she could get a word in I cut her off. "If you'll excuse me." I turned back to Kaelie who was glaring down at me like I was the Devil incarnate, who knows, maybe I am.

"You really are an asshole!" She whispered to me.

"An asshole looking for pussy." I said to her, with a hard look in my eyes. She got the hint. It wasn't long before we were outside in the alley, her legs rubbing in between mine. Her hands gliding up and down my chest. Then suddenly a flashed of green came into my dark vision of my eyelids. I broke apart from Kaelie, leaving her puzzled.

"Jace, what's wrong?" I shook my head, and rubbed my eyes.

"Nothing," I brought back my smirk. "Let's continue." She shrugged, and embraced me again. Pressing her hips against mine, and continued to grind along my hipbones. Another flash of color flew over my eyes, this time red. I couldn't hold back. I pushed her away yet again.

"Jace!" Kaelie was growing impatient with me. "What is your problem?" I turned away rubbing my hands through my hair. Squeezing my eyes shut to the point that tears were leaking out the corners.

"Jace, just talk to me!" I heard her from behind me. "You've been acting… strange."

"Just give me a second!" I demanded.

"No! I mean lately, not tonight!" She added quickly. Baffled I turned around to look at her, what did she mean that I have been acting different lately?

"The last time you came looking for a booty call was months ago! You haven't even been in the bar that often! And last time I saw you… you were…. Nice." That last word; she said it as if she were unsure of it. I didn't know what to say to her. I was annoyed with myself at the moment. Annoyed by the fact that I couldn't get Clary out of my head in order to get laid. And it annoyed me even more that Clary was probably somewhere, doing the same thing, but without any of the trouble I was having.

"I mean it!" Kaelie continued. "You were _nice_. And tonight you went right back to the way you were. And I would be lying if I didn't enjoy our little rendezvous in the back allies. But Jesus, I was enjoying the new you. Respectful, caring, even likeable…." She paused, putting her hands on her hips, when something seemed to have dawned on her. In that small second pause, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "You've met someone haven't you?" I didn't answer, but I didn't cover myself either. Instead of giving her a straight answer I turned away. Erupting a loud pound of laughter from Kaelie.

"OhMyGod!" Her face lit up, like she was a child finding her presents on fucking Christmas Eve. "Who is she!" She shouted with excitement. "Do I know her!" God did she think I was getting married? "Oh c'mon spill the beans, I wanna know!"

"There is no girl!" I finally said, while throwing my hands in the air. Her face dropped to disappointment, until I finished what I was about to say. "Not serious anyway."

We took a long walk around the block of her apartment building hours later. I never thought that I would ever be having a full on conversation with Kaelie in my life. But here I was. Spilling the beans on Clary. How I felt about her, and how I wasn't sure how she felt about me.

"Sounds to me like she isn't being honest." She said.

"Honest about what?" I said, feeling frustrated with the subject. "What could she be possibly hiding from me?"

"Her reasons for not wanting it to be serious." She stated it as if I should have known.

"But what do I do about it?"

"Tell her the truth." She said simply. "You both have been acting like your body language should do all the talking. As sexy as that can be… Sometimes just saying it out loud does all the wonders. She'll never _take_ you serious if you don't actually say it."

Wow, she sort of made me feel like a jerk. Like I didn't know how to ask a girl out? Nah, I knew that wasn't what she was saying. I wasn't scared; I just… never thought to ask.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hours earlier…_

I walked into our apartment feeling like I ran a marathon. I wanted to crash on my bed, and not wake up for about a year. I even forgot all about the girls. I wasn't prepared for the ambush I was about to crash into. The second my key unlocked the door, and I turned the knob, one of them pulled the door the rest of the way with so much force that I flew into the apartment. Alex grabbed my arm, yanking it like she was my mother. Not that I would really recommend her to any adoption agency.

"Where did you go last night!" She shrieked in my ear. Aline came running from her bedroom, yelling the same insanities as Alex. I thought I was going to pass out from all the shaking. "You disappeared!" Aline yelled from somewhere, I couldn't see, my eyes were bouncing around in my skull. "And we came back here looking for you!" Alex chimed back in. "But you weren't here! You were nowhere to be found! And you weren't answering your cell!"

"I was out with Jace!" I yelled, hoping it would stump her enough to let me go. Of course the second it left my lips I regretted it. Alex immediately let go of my arm, while I stood back covering my mouth as if I could trap the words. Both Alex's and Aline's mouths were dropped open. There was so much silence in the air that you could cut it with a steak knife.

"Isabelle's… b-broth-" Aline stuttered.

"Yes. Jace!" I shouted. "I've been sleeping with him too! What else do you want to know!" I yelled. "Do you want to know that he basically just threw his heart out to me last night? That he basically told me in so many different ways that he cares about me! And all I did was shut him down?" I finally stopped to breath, and looked at the two dark haired girls standing before me, speechless. I was shocked at myself. Shocked that all of _that_ just came out of _my_ mouth.

"You've been having an affair with him all this time?" Aline asked.

"Yes and no. Not an affair!" My voice was starting to level out again.

"What do you mean, _not an affair_?" Alex folded her arms over her chest, and stared me down like she was my mother again. "Sleeping around with someone, and keeping it a secret _defines_ an affair!" Aline nodded from behind her. "Isabelle said to stay away from him!"

"I know!" I yelled out. "But… but." I couldn't finish the words. Both Alex's and Aline's eyes popped, they both looked at each other, Aline's pony tail bouncing from shoulder to shoulder. They looked back at me; Aline started getting closer to me, examining my face, like I had a booger hanging out of my nostrils.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" I shook my head frantically, but Aline wasn't having it. "Oh no!" She pointed a finger in my face. "Don't you dare try to deny it! I have been blindly in love with your brother since the twelve grade! _**I know**_ what it is like to be in love, but not want to express it in fear of damaging your heart and pride! So dammit Clary! Have you fallen for him or not?"

"Fallen." I finally answered. "Not quite in love… but fallen."

"I don't know." She smiled and shook her head. "I think it's love, but rushing things are never the answer either."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I sped up to Clary's apartment complex in my 2006 Honda Civic. I didn't even park my car appropriately. I jumped out of the vehicle, not caring that the keys were in the ignition. Which, I should leave a note to myself not to do that again. People like to steal cars that are just left out with the keys still in the ignition. Anyways- I sped up the stairs remembering which apartment was hers. I didn't slow down, I didn't stop, I skipped steps until I made it to the top. I banged and banged on her door. Hoping she would see me.

"Jesus!" I heard a voice that wasn't Clary's. She better be fucking home! "Who the hell is barging on our door this late!" Alex opened the door at her last two words. Her eyes bulged at the sight of me. Bad sign?

"Uh… Clary!" She didn't even let me talk, she called Clary immediately! She knew! She must've! Why else would she call Clary at the sight of me? Clary dragged her feet to the door, when she saw it was me, she blinked her tired eyes awake.

"Jace? What are you doing here? It's one in the morning." Her voice was so cute groggy. I had to force the urge not to grin like a five year old.

"Go out with me!" I blurted it out, she widened her eyes, not enough to bulge them, just enough to make her seem more awake.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't quite hear me.

"Please," My voice sounded a little more begging than I had wanted it. "go out on a real date with me!" She stood there looking a bit shocked, Alex and Aline were standing behind her, looking at us in awe. I looked back at Clary, and began mumbling some shit to hopefully save my ass. I wanted her! More than anything!

"Please! I know it's sudden, and you weren't looking for anything serious, but I-" I didn't get to finish my rambling, because the next I knew she was in my arms, and her lips were crushing mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace: What now Zac Efron! She's mine, bitch!<strong>

**Clary: Will you pipe down?**

**Jace: Hell no! I have to gloat. You know me.**

**Clary: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Oh c'mon Clary, you know we all love Jace and the way he is.**

**Clary: *Shrugs* meh**

**Jace: *Puts hand over his hear* That hurts, do you not love me for who I am?**

**Clary: I do love you, but sometimes you could use a switch up.**

**Jace: *Turns away feeling hurt***

**Me: Don't worry Jace, I'll treat you right.**

**Jace: *Eyes light up with excitement* Really?**

**Me: Oh Yes!**

**Clary: What?**

**Jace: You wanna go somewhere?**

**Me: Hell yeah. Take me away, and ravish me!**

**Jace: Will do.**

**Clary: Hey wait a minute!**

**Jace: What? You don'r appreciate me, remember?**

**Clary: YesIdoyesIdo!**

**Jace: Then act like it, or I'm booting you out.**

**Clary: Okay Jace, I'm sorry.**

**Jace: Wanna go somewhere?"**

**Clary: Yes yes YES!**

***Jace and Clary get up and leave***

**Me: Hey... I was serious... I wanted... dammit... I was so close! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen with the game?<strong>

**Will Isabelle find out?**

**Are Jace and Clary actually an item now?**

**And what about Zac's Bet?**

**Stay tuned for march's new episode...**

**HA! Just kidding...**

**Stay tuned for next week's newest episode! ;)**


	15. 5 Weeks, 3 days

**Hellllooooooooooo I know! it;s been forever. I had writers block AND... I will not lie, I became extremely lazy. So lazy that I have been reading tons and tons of FanFiction and not AT ALL reviewing. I have been feeling quite ashamed that I have been doing that, since I hate it if people enjoy my stuff they don't leave feedback. =( wah wah wahhhhhhh. So I have been making an effort to start reviewing again, and writing too. =) Which as you can see, I have updated. WOO HOOO! PARTAAAAYYYY! haha no not really.. XP I also have had a strange obsession with Zac Efron lately... no that's not why I put him in this story, to be honest that was a random idea that I just threw in for fun. But lately I have cooing over him and cooing over him, and had the most AMAZING DREAM of him the other night. I dreamt we went swimming together, and for some reason he got flirty and lifted me up and had me wrap my legs around his waist. it felt soooooooo reaaaaalllll! XD But enough of that, let me get to about the story.**

**200 reviews. Wooo hooo! I personally don't care about the number of reviews, just love feedback, but doesn't get excited about being over 200? Amazing guys! Thank you SO MUCH! All of your feedback is greatly appreciated. I have learned so much from my reviewers =D**

**VampAnxiety: I just wanted to tell you thanks for your suggesting! =) I actually have so much issues with the grammar of this story because it's a lot of Dialogue. I do soooo much better with stories that require less dialogue, and more imagery and description. *sticks out tongue at stupidness* lol. But I did want to point out why I don't do things like title a chapter "Clary's POV" I don't do that because it doesn't look very good in stories. and that's NO OFFENSE to other writers that do it AT ALL I just rather not do it. Like even in this chap, I don't have Zac or Clary text each other like this "I C U l8er" I, oddly enough, don't even text like that, but regardless of how I text. hahaha sounds weird. I just rather write out the whole sentence rather than write it out like that. I like that you kind of have to guess at first which Character's point of view we're in. Published novels do it, and I just find it to be more fun. Not that this is in any way professional... XP it's Fanfiction duhh haha. But I still try to make it look pretty good. Just a pet peeve of mine. So thank again for your suggestion! =) I hope to see more reviews and suggestions from you.**

**I know... my Author'r note is long, but bare with me... just one more thing!**

**My story BeneVolence got nominated in the Energize W.I.P Award's for Most Promising Mortal Instruments FanFiction. THANK YOU THANK YOU for nominating me! I was SO SHOCKED when I got the email I was like "WHOOOAAA" I don't even care if I win, I am just VERY HIGHLY greatful that I was nominated in the first place, so THANK YOU ALL! =D I actually hope that ddpjclaf wins that category, because her story Nine Consequences of One Night and a Door  is sooo orginal and VERY WELL written! I am a big fan of ALL her stories that she's ever written on here, so I am sure she WILL win, and she damn well DESERVES to win! So if you have not- which I doubt- read her story yet HIGHLY ADVISE that you do so! Again THANK YOU SO MUCH for the nomination, I am so thankful I can't even begin to describe. Love you guys so much, here is your long awaited chapter!**

**ENJOY! =)**

**15. 5 weeks, 3 days...**

It has been five weeks, and three days since Jace and I have finally called ourselves official... not that I am counting or anything. I must say, I am quite shocked with how well this is going. We were still like how we were... you know... back when everything was just about sex. We still joke daround, went out, had fun, and did our thing. Like right now... we are playing video games on the floor of his living room in the middle of the night in the guest house. We fought and fought over who should be Chris Redfield in Jace's Gold Edition of Resident Evil 5 Game. In the end I won, because we did Spock, Lizard, paper. Jace was shocked that I did Spock, apparently he didn't even know that version of the game existed, but he respected it so much that won. In conclusion he played Sheva, while I was Chris- Bitchin!

"So… question."Jace asked while I used Chris to flip Sheva over onto another rooftop, Jace played Sheva and had her head down the floors of the old building, fighting off the many Majini coming for him.

"Yes?" My character stayed on a ledge on a lower level of the building he remained in. I was keeping an eye on Jace, sniping out any Majini to help him achieve the goal.

"Are you a fan of the films?"

"What films?"

"The Resident Evil films." When he said that I forced our game on pause, and turn to glare at my new boyfriend. He grinned in return, obviously impressed with my reaction, but I hadn't given my rant yet.

"Hell. Fucking. No!" I nearly shouted, he brought up his hand, bringing his index finger over his lips, indicating that I should lower my voice. Oh shit! I forgot! We still hadn't told Isabelle about us yet, to be honest we were avoiding it, because we both know that Isabelle can be over bearing. I wasn't looking forward to it in the least. I lowered my voice some, and begin ranting on why I hated those films. "They completely strayed away from the story! There is NO Alice! No superhuman dumb bitch without _some_ kind of mutation! The Umbrella Corporation is kind of like a giant _mad scientist- serial killing company_! And WESKER" I shouted, bringing up another shush from Jace, while he was chuckling. "The completely ruined Wesker's character! Albert Wesker is a badass! And he _never_ mutated, AND he was NOT that easy to kill! If he was so easy to kill he would have been dead in the very first game back in 1997!"

Jace began laughing, and unpaused the game, only to have a Majini jump on him. "Shit!" I sniped the Majini off him, and along went Sheva to head down to the last floor to open up the door for me. "Damn, you're pretty damn good at this!" Jace complimented. I smirked smugly. I was always one to brag about my gaming skills. The guys back home always brag about how good I am at Resident Evil 5.

"You should give me the shotgun." I tell him.

"Why?" He sounded disappointed.

"Because it's my best weapon, and my favorite. I use it like a fiddle." In the corner of my eye I saw Jace smirk.

"Just like I play your pussy?" I paused the game, and turned to him. He flinched, expecting me to hit him, but what I did instead was straddle his lap, and started to suck on his neck. I could feel his muscles shudder, and I smiled at his reaction. I felt him use his hands to… _somewhat_ resist me. He tried t lift my hips, but I dug them harder against him, making him grunt in my ear. Just the noise coming from his throat, was enough to turn me on.

"Scout?" He breathed in my ear. "I seriously… seriously…."

"What?" I nibbled on his ear lobe, he shuddered at my touch.

"The… the…. The game." He stuttered, I giggled in his ear.

"Can I have the shotgun?" I grinded against him, making him whimper against my neck.

"Yes! Yes, you can have the shotgun!" I sat back, and smiled widely at him.

"Thank you!" And I jumped off his lap and back to my little spot on the other end of the couch, picking up my wireless 360 controller. I was grinning from ear to ear, while Jace was still trying to catch his breath. I was trying with all my power not to laugh at him.

"You…" He let out a breath. "Are such…. A damn bitch!" I finally started to laugh.

"You bet." Then Jace turned to pout, quivering his bottom lip.

"Can I get the gun back after the next two levels?" I pretended to think, while bringing my index finger to my jaw.

"Hmmm…. I'll have to think about it!"

0o0o0o0o0

I was laying in my bed, unable to sleep. It was driving me insane, I was feeling so much pressure because I had a very important film due in class. It would be our final project of the semester. I was also a little bummed that I didn't save enough money to get home and back for the break. At least I had Jace, but we have one issue. Izzy's parents were coming home to spend time with her and her brother for the break, it will be really difficult keeping their relationship a secret.

I was kind of over feeling sorry for seeing Jace behind Izzy's back. If she had no feelings for him, then it's not her fault. Jace was much different then she realized if she just took the time to get to know him. He things Jace told me about his father made me have a deep anger for the man. Jace has since told me that his father walks about life pretending that everything is okay, I realized that made things ten time more painful for Jace. He would be able to move on if his father actually owned up to his responsibilities. The man was blind to see how much pain his son was in.

_Buzz buzz_

Who was texting me at this time? I knew Jace was asleep, he had to open the shop tomorrow bright and early. He said he even took Nyquil to have himself fall asleep faster. I actually thought that I was a bad idea, I did that once and over slept for school, that stuff is pretty strong.

I took my phone off the end table and saw the name _Zac_ appear across the screen. I couldn't help but smile. I still felt pretty proud of the fact that I shagged Zac Efron, and was now retaining a friendship with him. He was very nice, and reminded me a lot like Ross, only Zac is much more open –minded.

_Why haven't I heard from you in weeks? ~ ZeeFronn_

I smiled and begin touching my finger tips to the screen.

_**I'm avoiding you! ~ Scout**_

I made my signature Jace's nickname for me, I liked that name a lot.

_Way to be honest ~ ZeeFronn_

_**LOL ~ Scout**_

_Let me guess, you've not only slept with the guy, but you're officially in a relationship? ~ZeeFronn_

_**Zac… I really don't want to do this. Can't we do something else? ~ Scout**_

_Nope! It was a bet! You have to hold up your end! Besides I already made all the plans, you can't back out on me now! ~ ZeeFronn_

_**It's just that, I have always believed to earn your way to the top! ~ Scout**_

_You __**have**__ earned it, Clary! ~ ZeeFronn_

_**No! I slept with you, that makes me a slut… I fucked someone to get where I am! NO I am not doing it! ~Scout**_

I was trying not to let tears sting my eyes. The thought of how I dirtied my rep was really starting to catch up with me. I hated myself for it, I wasn't resenting at all what I had with Jace, but the other guys… even Zac was starting to haunt me. At first I thought it was all fun and games, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't. But now I am terribly regretting ever agreeing to the game.

Zac didn't text back right away. I assumed he didn't know what to say. I didn't mind, I was sort of hoping he would drop the whole thing. I didn't even mind if he suddenly stopped talking to him. I enjoyed being friends with him for the time being, but I am not particularly proud of ruining my innocence. I was happy that I met him, had intimate moments with him, but I still wish I hadn't done it.

After some time, I sort of forgot about Zac and slowly started to drift, while trying hard not to think about it anymore, when my phone buzzed again… again… and again.

_I understand, Clary! Really I do. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were cheating your way through life! I know that Im proud of working hard to get where Im at, but I- 1/3 ~ ZeeFronn_

_Just want to help! I feel like you are extremely talented, and deserve a chance out there. No one has to know what we've done. We can pretend if never happened! 2/3 ~ ZeeFronn_

_Please Clary! Just do this! If not for you, then for me! I already made the connections! I want to help! ~ ZeeFronn_

I was shocked at how much he wanted me to do this. He was truly a nice guy, but I still felt dirty. I felt terrible as I texted back.

_**I want to be a filmmaker, not a musician! ~ Scout**_

_Whoever said I wanted you to perform, this is for something else! ~ ZeeFronn_

I sighed deeply as I thought of something else. Something a little more important.

_**Can I ask for something really important first? ~ Scout**_

_Sure…? ~ ZeeFronn_

0o0o0o0o0o0

I handed in my finished project feeling sick to my stomach. How was I supposed to enjoy my spring break with not knowing exactly how I did on my final? I got off the city bus and started to walk to our apartment, I pushed the key in the lock, and as soon as I turned the knob, once again the door was pulled the rest of the way making go flying into my apartment. I was nearly ready to start fucking throwing out profanities and punching someone in the face, when someone brought me into a tight embrace. It happened so fast that I was confused, I had no idea who had just hugged me. But it only took a second for me to realize that the one person that was huggin me was one of the people that I missed the most.

Simon.

I squeezed back with much force, he let out a breath, claiming that I was nearly killing him. Behind him stood my brother, Lucas and the girls. I let go of Simon and stood back to look at him. He was smiling like a geek, my geek. Now I had _loads_ of guys to catch up on my gaming with. I was sure they would get along great with Jace…. Oh wait… SHIT!

"So my little Sis, been in any trouble?" Jon approached me. Oh God! Alex and Aline _better_ not of told him, I was a little startled until he smiled from ear to ear, then picked me up and spun me around in the air in a tight hug.

"God I missed you!" He shouted and put me down.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, still bewildered.

"We put our heads together to come visit since you couldn't." Lucas said, standing next to Alex with his arm around her.

"We thought it was uber crappy that you guys couldn't afford to come home, so we came here, to see what you've been up to." Simon laughed.

"So… mom and Luke?" I asked, looking at Jon.

"They send they're love. They said they'll be calling you tonight around 8, so pick up so you guys can talk. They wish they could come." I smiled and shrugged. "I miss them, I promise I'll be able to come home in the summer, if it means I have to play my guitar in the streets every night." I laughed. I then looked at Simon curiously. "What about Maia?" Simon's face dropped.

"Don't be mad." He said in a sad tone, like he was just caught in the cookie jar.

"Whyyyy?" I eyed him.

"We broke up." He sighed.

"WHAT!" I yelled and jumped slightly forward, making him flinch backwards. "Why did you tell me last time we talked!"

"I didn't want to upset you, and you're mad…"

"Of course I'm mad, you're supposed to be my best friend!" I folded my arms, and pouted.

"I promise I wont keep things from you anymore. I promise!" He said, his voice begging.

"So what happened?" I asked him. "Why did you-"

"Hey Clare…." I turned to see a familiar brunette boy coming walking into view from the other room. His hands in his pockets, and his brown eyes looking at me with all the sadness in the world. Ross.

I looked over at the girls whose eyes widened.

"What are you doing here!"

"Clary!" Jon jumped in front of me. "He insisted that he come."

"WHY!" I nearly shouted. "You're supposed to be my overly protective big brother! What the hell!" I shouted and shoved Jon in the chest.

"I didn't want things to end the way they did, Clare!" Ross started to defend himself.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. "You lost every right to call me that. Besides… I fucking _hate_ that name!" He put his hands up in defense. Backing away from us.

"Please Clary… I just want to patch things up. We use to be best friends."

"Yeah! Keywords there are _used to be_! Fuck you!"

"Jon," Aline gasped out my brother's name. "You didn't bring him back here, hoping to get them back together…. Did you?" Jon spun around, the insult was obvious in his eyes, as they darkened.

"What! Hell no! I wont let this motherfucker hurt her again!" Ross's head shot in Jon's direction.

"Hey!" Ross took a few steps towards him. "You sounded understanding before we left, what's this all of a sudden?" Lucas stepped in between the two boys, putting his hands on my brother's shoulders as to calm him down. Didn't he know? Nothing stops my brother from getting what he wanted, no matter what it was.

"You _actually think_ we're getting back together!" I yelled at Ross, he jumped in surprise. I think he was still a little afraid of me.

"No!"

"Well what then-" Before I could finish asking Ross why, Alex had to interrupt everything by shouting.

"That's good because she has a boyfriend now that is _way_ fucking better than you, asshole!" My eyes shot in her direction, my eyes flaring with anger. She gasped at what she had just done, and covered her mouth. Jon's dirty gaze was now suddenly on me. Oh no, here we go. Did he expect me to never date again?

"Oh really?" He smirked, but not in a good way. He looked evil. "And you failed to leave out this little detail from mom, dad, and me… why?" I was now the one flinching, and slumping away from someone.

"Cause it was a…. s..s…secret."

"A secret?" Jon whispered, bit with so much bite it frightened me. "What the FUCK does that mean!"

"N-nothing."

"Jon stop!" It was Ross who came over to me, as shocking as that was. Sadly enough, I was actually thankful for him sticking up for me. I know the fact that Jace and I haven't exactly made ourselves known as a couple is quite suspicious to Jon. I told everyone about Ross immediately, I was proud of him, and was more than ready to brag about him when we first got together. Not that I didn't want to shout Jace's name to the rooftops, and tell the world that this beautiful creature was now _mine_. But Isabelle was a freaking psycho and she specifically made it clear that we were to stay away from him. Also… if Jon found out how Jace and I became a couple, he would never look at me the same again. He was be ashamed of me. Then the guilt that I had felt the night before, bottled back up into my throat. If he ever found out the things that I _or_ Aline had done, he would be deeply ashamed… and I wouldn't blame him…

"You hated me before you even met me!" Ross exclaimed. "And I was a pretty nice guy!"

"Pretty nice guy?" Jon laughed without amusement. "Look how that turned out, dick! You cheated on my sister!" Ross's head dropped, guilt obviously evident in his features.

"I am not at all proud of what I did and I feel terrible about it." For some odd reason I was starting to feel sorry for him. Even though it wasn't at all romantic, I still wanted to kick myself for having the urge to forgive him. "The point is Jon, I _was_ a pretty great guy!" He then turned to me looking as sincere as he possibly could. "I never slept with her, I just…" He paused, glancing at everyone in the room, obviously nervous about the fact that everyone was watching. "I never realized I still had feelings for her, and I never meant to hurt you. We use to be such great friends, and I miss that. I am not asking you back, I am just asking… to be friends. I am still with Heather, coming here to get you back was _never_ my intent… I just… I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss you…" He dropped his head, and backed away from me. Jon was still glaring at the both of us. Completely ignoring him I answered Ross

"You didn't hurt me like you think you did!" I said it like I didn't care…well…I didn't. His head snapped back up at me, looking at me curiously. "I thought I loved you, but… I really didn't. I mean-" I immediately fixed my words. "I loved you, but not like a way a girlfriend _should_ love her boyfriend. I was more hurt that you did it in general, not because I was in love with you."

I was feeling very uncomfortable with everyone watching, I stared awkwardly at everyone for a bit before finally giving in to my old friendly feelings and gently grabbing Ross by the arms. "Can we go for a walk?" I asked him. His eyes lit up, but he didn't smile, as if not to get overly excited, he nodded furiously. I looked back at my brother who was still glaring at me.

"When you get back we're talking about this guy!" He demanded.

"Jon…" I sounded tired, I hadn't expect my voice to come out like that. "Just…" I didn't know what to say, I hadn't expected him to be so angry that I kept a new boyfriend a secret. "We'll talk later." I sent a quick glance at the girls, secretly telling them to _please_ explain to him why Jace was a secret, but I hoped for sure that they would not tell him everything… even if they did… I don't think I'd be that angry with them…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I had planned on Clary kind of regretting the game. It honestly was never really like her in the first place to do it, but she wanted to have fun. I have her both admitting she enjoyed herself, but still feels ashamed. She has Zac planning on doing something great for her, and she's feeling like she took the easy way out, how will she handle this one? <strong>

**Jon is way over protective! Not looking forward to when he meets Jace =/**

**Ross... oh my God! The fact that Jon even let him come to see Clary is a miracle! But DON'T WORRY they are NOT getting back together. Before the story takes place; Clary and Ross had a pretty damn close friendship... which lead to their romantic relationship actually. Just because Ross is still with the other girl does not mean he can't miss his friendship with Clary. Remember Clary is very much a tonboy, very guy-like kind of girl. She mostly only gets along with guys, and guys SERIOUSLY can relate to her, so she holds some pretty close relationships with ALL the men of her life. I am the same way, most of the men in my life mean more to me than my girl friends. I have my mom and my best friend Starr (Who is due to have her baby any day now CONGRATULATIONS GIRL!.. not that she comes on here, but I am excited to be an aunt! =) ) who are the two girls who are most closest to me in my life. And my newest edition, my friend Justine. Who we all have to thank for this story, because if it weren't for her, there wouldn't be one. LOL. **

**So again, THANKS so much for the nominations. I still think ddpjclaf deserves this award! I LOVE her stories, GO READ THEM if you haven't. Night girls, I spent all night editing this damn thing, if they're still mistakes...**

**Well pndjkbfdjfb haha **

**Goodnight**

**"Every single time I am on this show, it's really weird, really weir. All because of Ellen" ~ Zac Efron and Taylor Swift on Ellen Degenerous. They were so fucking funny! XP**


	16. SelfApproval

_We are each gifted in a unique and important way. It is our privilege and our adventure to discover our own special light. ~Mary Dunbar_

Chapter 16: Self-Approval

"Why did you do it?" I couldn't help, but ask this question. I may not have been in love with Ross like I thought I was, but I have often wondered why in the hell would he hurt me like that. We use to be such good friends, one of my closest _bromances. _I had lost a friend.

"You're going to hate my answer." He said. We both sat on a bench over looking the beach. The waves were small, but still brought in that sweet rocking sound. The seagulls flew above us, and the sea breeze combed through our hair. It was in the late afternoon, and the sun was getting ready to set. The sky a orange hue, which would often get me thinking of orange juice. The sun is the giant fruit, making a very tasty looking sky above us. I looked at Ross incredulously, waiting for a dumb fucking answer to erupt from his mouth. I certainly had hoped he had gotten smarter since our last encounter.

"Why?" I extended the only syllable in the word.

He took in a breath, like getting ready to leap "Cause I am going to give you the same answer that every asshole gives." He looked down in his lap; his hands were folded with his fingers laced with one another. "I don't know why I did it." He sighed. "I did love you… I still do." He finally turned and looked at me, probably expecting a shock of surprise in my eyes, but I didn't deliver it. I just sat and listened. "But I missed her…" He finally continued. "I still loved her, even after what happened. We saw each other at graduation, and had a long serious talk. Nothing happened, only that we realized our feelings for each other hadn't changed. I was so confused; I loved you, but missed her terribly. You and I were best friends, but I didn't want to hurt you. Instead I let you find out the hard way. I'm so sorry…" He looked back down into his lap again, avoiding my gaze.

I was somewhat annoyed though. I was truthfully forgiving, but the fact that he wasn't being completely honest annoyed me. I remembered what he had said to me when I caught him with that girl.

_I can't deal with you. At all!_

_You're insane!_

He fucking called me crazy for attacking both him and his whore cheating on me! There was a reason why he said it, it wasn't just out of fear, or even annoyance at the fact I had caught him. He said it, because he truly felt I was crazy. I turned to him, and let out a sound that crossed between exhaustion, and agitation. He returned my gaze, his brows creasing together as he obviously wondered why I was giving him the stink eye in this particular moment.

"Don't lie to me, or yourself!" I said without air in my chest. I was tired. I received far too much homework before spring break. I wanted to go over to Jace's and curl into him badly, but I was stuck here, for now.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked, looking a bit lost.

"You know damn well why you didn't want to be with me anymore!"

"What?"

"You called me crazy!" I almost shouted.

"Ye-ah!" He chuckled. "You were going to castrate me!"

"You said that you basically didn't tell me sooner, because you didn't know how to deal with me." Ross opened his mouth to protest, but closed it immediately. He scratched the back of his head. He knew I had him.

"I didn't…" He whispered so lightly I was shocked I heard it. I was pondering on whether he _wanted_ me to hear him or not. But then he finally started talking at a level volume. "You are the most difficult girl I have ever been with." He chuckled without amusement in his tone. "When you get angry…" he paused to chuckle again. "You get _angry_! You bite, you scratch, punch… I swear I have scars! We-"

"Had absolutely nothing in common." I laughed. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to give a positive response, but he was right. I _was_ difficult. Ross was use to dating little goody-sweet-Polly-prissy-pansies. I laughed silently at my personal description. He wasn't use to hardcore chicks like myself. "Opposites attract…" I continued speaking. "But we're _too_ different. We argue about everything, because there isn't any common interests that we share!" He still looked confused at my reaction. It took a lot not to giggle at him.

"You're not mad?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm mad at you for handling it the way you did. Let's be honest; we were best friends, and _highly_ sexually attracted to one another. We should've just fucked and left it at that!" He laughed and shook his head.

"You know I am not like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always have to be a pussy?"

"Hey!" He shoved me playfully.

"I'm serious!" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but since we were being honest with each other, I decided to join in. "That's what I didn't like about _you_! You acted like a pussy ninety-nine percent of the time. When we would get into a fight, you would walk away. During sex I'd ask you to be a little rough, and you would refuse!"

"Shhh!" He shushed me. "We're in public! Jesus, Clary!"

"Oh shut up! All beings on this planet have sex! If it makes people nervous they shouldn't be having sex!" I shouted louder to make him nervous, most people looked while passing by, but they obviously didn't care since they went right back to their own business. "And that." I continued. "Just proves my point!"

Ross sighed, and looked away at the horizon. "I guess we both had problems we weren't being completely honest about. But I was raised to be polite, to be chivalrous. Most girls like that." His tone was spiteful.

"I do like that! But I like a little tough love every now and then. There's a limit!"

"You want a bad boy, and that's not what I am. Go ahead and marry trailer trash if you want to, but I am anything but trailer trash!" He snapped. Now I was angry.

"Are you calling my entire family trailer trash!" His eyes widened when he had realized what he said.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, fine! But just because a guy is a little dark and raw does not make him trailer trash! For _your_ information most girls' biggest turn on is a dangerous guy. Someone covered in tattoos, drives a motorcycle, and is really kinky in bed; like being involved in a threeso-"

"Alright, I get it!" He stopped me, but also laughed at me. "I still think it's funny at how easily worked up you always get." For some reason, that made me smile. That small moment of him making fun of the way I get worked up reminded me of the days before we were ever together. I missed those days. His face suddenly turned serious as he spoke again "You want yourself a bad boy, for real. You always have… I couldn't give you what you wanted as a boyfriend."

I sighed. "I know that now." We both became quiet at that point. Together we sat and watched the small waves splash against the shoreline. Other romantic couples walked hand in hand along the beach. Families with their children running in and out of the water as the waves broke. Silence between us went on for some time before Ross finally broke it.

"This… erm… guy you are seeing now; he's been… erm… involved in a threesome before? Or were you exaggerating?" I looked at him sideways, and smirked. I couldn't help but brag about Jace.

"No… he has." I said it simply

"That turns you on?" Ross asked, both his voice and face astonished. I nodded quickly at his question. "Why? I figured that would make you… be nervous about… possible… diseases?" I chuckled at his innocent behavior again.

"No." I answered his last question first, then decided to give an honest answer as to why it turned me on to know Jace has been in a threesome before. "It turns me on, because I guess it means he's willing to try many things with me. Not that I want to have a threesome!" I immediately saved myself. "I just like experimenting. It's also a turn on to know he has a decent amount of experience, as well as the fact that he use to be… somewhat a stud." I looked at Ross again. "Do you understand?"

He shrugged, and smiled. "Whatever floats your boat." He paused for a moment, bringing his hand up to scratch the edge of his jaw. "If he treats you right, I guess that matters most."

"He does." I nodded slowly, while staring at the ocean before me. Why in all hell it took me till I was nearly twenty years old to find out what kind of guy is my type is beyond me. But I was glad that I finally found out who I was. I was the daughter of a bunch of loud mouth bikers, who also have the softest of hearts. Jace was no exception. He was dark, but sensitive. He held a secret from everyone except me. And when we did finally confess to Isabelle, I wont even care if she doesn't believe me when I tell her Jace is sweet, and caring, it makes me feel somewhat special to know that he saves his special moment for me, and for me alone…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I didn't have to be in the shop so early for once. I was relieved of that. I use to be up at the crack of dawn without any trouble, but the last couple of years I have found myself not wanting to get up. It was as if my body weighed a ton, and I didn't have the strength to lift myself out of bed, but of course I did it anyway. I forced myself out of bed, in the shower and off to work every morning, I needed to make a living, regardless of what I was feeling mentally. But today was different. Yeah I was tired, and more than excited to sleep in, but the weight that my body usually felt was gone. I could get up whenever I wanted without any difficulties, but since I wasn't needed at the shop until two, I was going to take my sweet ass time.

I looked up at my nightstand to see what time it was- almost eleven in the morning. Damn, it felt good to get extra sleep! I put my head back down with a smile on my face. I wish that Clary were here, just so I'd have her small body to hold against me. I have gotten so use to her lying next to me, that I need to wrap myself around my pillows in her absence. God, I was turning into a sap. Since when does Jace Lightwood depend on _anyone_, especially a _girlfriend_? I chuckled to myself at the thought. I have already told her that I love talking to her. I feel like I can be honest with her about almost anything. I wasn't even able to do that with Isabelle, back when we were best friends.

Clary was different than most girls, or perhaps it wasn't the idea that she was different, but maybe the fact that she was so comfortable with herself. She was honest, sure, and very intelligent. Whereas most girls that I have met, were either smart, but had no idea how to express it, or not smart at all. They were afraid to talk about anything, and had no idea how to relax. I loved being with a girl that not only could I play video games with, but actually _talk_ video games with. We'll spend hours talking about Resident Evil, past games, new games, and what possibly is to come. We talked about how terrible the films are- literally terrible.

She is the first girl that doesn't get squeamish when telling gory stories. As a matter of fact, serial killers fascinate Clary. She had told me if she were more mathematically smart she would've studied Human Behavior for the FBI, particularly in serial killers. Most girls tell me to shut up before I get to the best part of the stories.

Then there are the things she does that drive me insane. She is incredibly messy. I find myself walking behind her every time she comes over and cleaning up at her heals. If she dropped a grape on the ground, she would shout something called _Five-second rule_, pick it up and still eat it. One time she chased an M&M on the floor for obviously longer than five seconds, when she caught it, she still ate it and said:

_I'm going to have to switch to the ten-second rule_!

When we got into fights, she became violent. I'd have no choice but to throw her down on the bed and pin her there, in order to keep her from causing me any damage. They always say that little people are feisty, but they're damn strong when they want to be, regardless of their size. But to be honest; I found it to be a huge turn on. The fights we had, that usually led to me pinning her still, also lead to wild and rough sex. I would tear her clothes off, while she continued to claw, and bite me. Don't assume I rape her, that's her way of kicking my ass, but getting off at the same time.

Killing two birds with one stone- I guess you could say.

I loved it.

I loved everything about it.

Sure there are things that piss me off about her, but of course there is no such thing as perfect, but in _my_ opinion… this _is_ perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her messy style, and her violent behaviors. I love when she gets moody for absolutely no reason, not just because of the sex, but because it gives our relationship high excitement. Nothing gets boring, there are always surprises waiting for us around the corner. When we came down from our highs after a hard fight, we would laugh, for no particular reason. I can't believe I keep finding myself thinking… that this is more than a college affair…

"Jace!" Isabelle's voice passed through my ears just faintly from behind my front door, along with her soft knocking. I was already curious, because this would be the first time that Iz didn't come _banging_ on my door. No instead she was _knocking_. Someone was in a good mood. I climbed out of bed in nothing but my sleep bottoms, and no shirt. I opened the door expecting Isabelle to get nervous at my wardrobe again, but not this time. She looked me straight in eyes, looking as casual as ever.

"Hey." She greeted nicely. I was mildly frightened.

"Hey…?" It was question, not a greeting, but I think she ignored it.

"Mom and dad are home." She was still being nice. "They want to see you." Maybe she was only being nice because her parents were home. I nodded and rubbed my eyes to rub away whatever sleep I had left lingering in them.

"Okay…" I yawned. "Tell them I'm going to shower and dress, and I'll be right up." She smiled- wait… she just smiled at me? She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell them. I think mom is making breakfast too, hope you're hungry." She walked off toward the house, leaving me absolutely clueless as to why she was being so nice to me. I wouldn't worry about it now. I shouldn't keep Maryse and Robert waiting.

After a long hot shower, and I changed into blue jeans, and a grey long sleeved shirt, I made my way to the house. I walked in the back glass door in the living room, and turned right towards the kitchen. When I got there Isabelle was sitting on a bar stool talking to Maryse about Aline, Alex, and Clary. Maryse looked thrilled to see that Isabelle had finally made close friends again, which sent a pang of guilt down to my stomach.

"Clary's brother is here too." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Maryse responded while adding another pancakes to an already building pile. Clary's brother? That caught my attention.

"Yeah, he's real cute, but Aline has dibs on him." Isabelle giggled. "It was him, some other really hot blonde guy named Lucas, and a dorky looking cutie named Simon." Clary talked about Simon a lot. She had told Jace he was her best friend, and was the cutest awkward guy she knows. She mentioned that he was dating some girl- the name I cannot remember. "And Clary's ex-boyfriend!" Whoa what!

"Oh, an Ex, huh?" Maryse looked over and grinned.

"Yep, he came with Clary's brother. I think he's trying to get back with her, Clary told me he said no, that he just wanted to fix his mistakes, but why else would a guy travel all the way to California for a girl?- Jace!" Isabelle finally noticed me. Maryse turned around and smiled.

"Hello, hun." She walked over and kissed my cheek. "I made your favorite, pancakes and bananas… honey, you okay, you look… like you're upset?" Maryse felt my forehead like most mothers do. I told her I was fine, she didn't look convinced, but she knew not to push me. I sat down next to Isabelle who looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked, not meaning to sound harsh.

"You okay?" She asked me sincerely. Why the hell was she being so damn nice to me?

"I'm fine."

"Isabelle, maybe we should invite all your new friends to our big dinner tomorrow night if they'd like." Maryse said while picking up the plate of pancakes and the syrup. "Max!" She shouted. "Breakfast!" The little dark haired boy came rushing into the kitchen, of course not forgetting to stop and hug me.

"Jace!" He shouted and ran to me, I smiled lifted him into my lap.

"Hey pal, you miss us?" I said to him.

"Uh-huh! We're going to be home a while, I'm so excited!" Maryse turned and smiled at us both, telling Max to sit in his own chair and eat.

"Aww." Isabelle made a pouting sound.

"What?" Maryse said to her. "Sad that you wont be able to party here anymore?" She chuckled.

"Well… yeah!" Isabelle answered honestly.

"Then move into your own apartment, dear." Maryse smirked. Isabelle's eyes widened at the thought.

"That's what I thought." Maryse giggled. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"Um yeah!" Isabelle said with a mouth full of pancakes. "He text me asking when you guys were going to have the big dinner party, I told him and he said that him and Magnus were definitely going to be there."

"Good good!" Maryse smiled. "Now let's hope your father will be nice." Iz rolled her eyes as so did I. Maryse then looked at me, her eyes holding something stranger… guilt?

"Speaking of fathers…" She paused. "I invited yours, Jace." I dropped my silverware with a loud clank against my plate. How could she do this to me"

"Why would you do that?" My voice was cold.

"Jace, I understand you're angry with him, but it's been years now. Don't you think it's time to live and let live?"

"Have you seriously sat down and had a conversation with the man lately?" I asked her, my voice rising a bit. "He is so damn self-centered. He doesn't even remember mom!"

"Jace-"

"Whatever!" I stood up abruptly, almost knocking my stool over. "I have to go to work!" She said something else to me, but I blocked out her words. All I heard was noise. I stormed away, back to the guesthouse to get the things I needed in order to go to work. She didn't understand what I was going through when it came to my father. It wasn't that I was unforgiving, it was the fact that he refuses to see the damage is has caused me. He goes about life enjoying himself. He barely mourned mom's death, almost as if he _wanted_ her to die. If she was dead he could go out and have all the fun he wanted, because we- his family wasn't keeping him grounded anymore.

I don't want any more excuses from him.

I just want honesty...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was nervous about seeing Jace. Mostly because the first time he would see me in almost twenty-four hours I will be hanging with my ex-boyfriend. That's not a way to find out your girlfriend has been hanging with her ex at all! I know how most guys are, and most guys jump to conclusions extremely quickly. I knew Jace would ask questions like:

_Why wouldn't you tell me?_

_Were you keeping a secret for a reason?_

_Do you still have feelings for him?_

_Did you sleep with him?_

I wasn't keeping a secret, everything just happened so fast that I found myself no time to tell Jace about my day yesterday. How my brother and I almost got into a fight about an unknown boyfriend, which of course was him. Jonathon was still eyeing me, not quite looking at me the same, and it was tearing me apart. Jon was always incredibly smart, and I am almost positive that somewhere in the back of his mind his intuition is telling him all of my dirty little secrets.

We pulled into up to Isabelle's beautiful home; it caused Jonathon to stop thinking of me for a second to admire the beauty of the house. "Damn," He said as he got out of the car. "Nice place." Aline stood next to him, her eyes telling it all. It angered me that my brother was so damn oblivious to her feelings. He was such a hypocrite. He never wanted a serious relationship, much like Jace _use_ to be, and much like how I was _trying_ to be when I first came out here. And here he was consumed with me, when he should be there for his best friend.

Isabelle saw us from the front door, and jogged out to us in her high heels. How can she run in those? I can barely walk in them. I dressed decently nice. I had on a pair of grey jeans, converse, and a cute top… okay it was an X-Men t-shirt I bought from Hot Topic.

"Oh, Clary…" She frowned at my outfit choice. She shook her head, and smiled. "Oh well, to each is own."

"Trust me!" Alex started. "We've been trying to girl her up since we were twelve, if we can't do it, I doubt you will." Isabelle laughed at her.

"Well, come inside. We have awesome food." When we arrived inside there were plenty of people there. I didn't see Jace, I was partly hoping he had to work or decided to be anti-social and stayed in the guesthouse. I'd rather him confront me while we were alone, than give me an attitude the whole night. My hopes were dropped, because there he was, sitting on the couch with a little boy on his lap. I took it as Max. Jace's eyes lifted up at me, than went straight to Ross. He knew who Ross was, I don't know how, but he did. And the douchebag was standing a little too close to me then I wanted, and I could tell Jace felt the same way. I quickly shuffled away from Ross who I noticed looked at me with confusion out of the corner of my eye. I decided to play it cool and walk up to introduce myself to Max.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" He said back with an adorable smile.

"I'm Clary, Isabelle's friend." I shook his hand.

"She talks about you a lot." He said. He glanced at my shirt, and his eyes glowed under his glasses. "You like X-Men?" I nodded.

"Yes I do!"

"I have all the old comic books!" Now it was time for _my_ eyes to glow. Most kids his age only know about the new cartoons on Cartoon Network. He actually read the originals. "I also have anime, but I don't know how to read them yet." He frowned.

"Well, I know how to read them. I could show you!" His eyes lit up again.

"Will you?"

"Definitely!"

"You nerds and your comic books." I heard Ross's voice erupted beside me. "Don't turn the little boy into someone with a demonic behavior like you, he's still innocent." Ross chuckled. I rolled my eyes and stood up to glare at him.

"I think her demeanor is sexy!" I heard Jace's voice. I turned to see him smirking up at Ross; Max had quickly slid off his lap and was already hidden in the crowd of people. "I love nothing more than a girl who is wild in bed." He continued, I couldn't help but grin at him. Ross looked at us curiously, and I saw him nod in my peripheral vision, but I pushed the idea of him figuring anything out in the back of my mind. I was more concerned that Jace didn't seem angry with me.

I eyed him, and then told everyone I had to go to the bathroom. I was hoping Jace would catch the memo. I knew what bathroom would be perfect. It was the bathroom with two different entries. I went in one and locked the door, and patiently waited for Jace to come in the other end. To my relief he did.

"So…" He said, while leaning up against the other door, with his arms and legs crossed. He wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "I assume that was Ross?" I nodded. I was trying not to cringe at his possible next words. He let out a small pit of laughter. "You were right, he is an asshole." _Huh?_

"You're not going to accuse me of having feelings for him?" I asked, then immediately regretted it. It only made me look guilty. But he laughed again, and said:

"No, because I know you don't. I don't need to ask questions, nor accuse you of anything. I know you to be honest." He was testing me, but I understood why. So I complied to play along for our relationship's sake.

"He came here with my brother. I guess he just wanted to patch things up. I am surprised he got _this_ far. He's lucky Jon didn't kill him. He claims he is still with Miranda, and that he doesn't want me to take him back as a boyfriend, just a friend. We use to be extremely close, and I wont lie and say I don't miss that. I never loved him like I thought I did. He was too fucking nice." Jace laughed out loud. "What?" I demanded. "He was!"

"And what does that make me? An asshole, an evil bastard?" I shook my head walked closer to him, putting my hands on his chest.

"Technically I'm the bastard in this relationship." I smirked. "And yeah… you are an asshole, but you're _my_ asshole."

"Dark, but sensitive?" He asked me with a sexy grin.

"Uh-huh." I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly, but Jace wasn't having it. Before I knew it I was backed up against the wall, his kisses much more fierce, and hungry. He lifted me up until I wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't help, but gyrate my hips against his. It was like an animal instinct. He groaned deeply, while licking, and nipping at my lips. He bent down and sucked my neck hard, while my hands gripped his hair and pulled. He growled against my skin. The vibration finding it's way to my center. I moaned, but not loud enough for someone to hear. His hands traveled under my shirt and gripped my small breasts so tight that pain erupted in my chest.

I forced his hungry mouth back to mine. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. All without getting too much saliva around our lips. One of his hands gripped my thighs with bruising pressure. I did not care about the pain; in fact I was thrilled by it. I bit down on his bottom lip hard, and pulled on it. He smirked against my lips, and I suddenly felt his fingers dip inside my jeans. He let me down so he could unbutton and zip them. He pulled them down only some ways and slid his hand in between my green underwear. He rubbed my nub with the perfect amount of pressure- so perfect I let out a cry… too loudly. He covered my mouth with one hand while the other rubbed and pulled on my clit.

Fuck!

He knew exactly where to touch me that would turn me into puddie in his hands. I yelled into the palm of his hand as he rubbed and stuck two fingers inside me. Moisture was building around my mouth and Jace's hand from my warm breath. But we ignored it. Moisture was building up in my pleasurable regions as well. It was dripping heavily. I could feel it practically running down my thighs as Jace's fingers penetrated me harder, faster, and as deeply as he could get them. He grunting against the back of his hand, due to the fact he was leaning against me. I wanted to touch him, it wasn't fair that I was about to get off and his pants were probably so tight that he was surely in pain.

Suddenly the burning sensation in my lower stomach became too much to bear. My clit was throbbing so hard I was afraid I'd pee all over him, though I knew that wasn't going to happen, but damn it felt great. The explosion happened, tingles spread through my body, all along my skin as if I could electrocute anything that touched me. Tears ran down my face, and I could feel the large amount of fluids rushing out of my center and all over Jace's hand.

He pulled his hand out of my undies, and showed just how drenched it was. He licked some of his fingers while grinning at me. I scored hardcore gold with this one. He knew _exactly_ how to make me feel good. Something I have _never_ experienced before. I wasn't sure if it was because he knew what he was doing better than anyone else I've been with, or just that maybe some kind of invisible force field connected us like no other. As much as I didn't want to rush things, I was seriously falling hard…

"Do you want me to..?" I asked, glancing down at the bulge in his jeans. He smirked in return and stood over me, with both hands against the wall on either side of my head.

"If you must." I smiled and bent down, I was having just a little bit of trouble getting his pants undone, due to the fact it was so tight. Right when I got the zipper down, a soft banging came from one of the doors.

"Jace!" It was Max. "I know you're in there I saw you go in. Hurry up I have to pee really, really badly!" Jace groaned deeply.

"Damn cock blocker!" Jace growled under his breath. "Use the one upstairs!" He shouted back.

"The one upstairs is clogged!" Max whined from the other side. "Mom said they're having a plumber look at it tomorrow. PLEASE hurry! I'm about to pee my pants!"

"Alright, alright!" Jace shouted and buttoned and zipped his jeans. "To be continued it." Whispered to me, his voice sounding strained. Poor guy.

"You can't go out like this." I said, standing back up.

"I'll manage. He wont go away." Jace said. He gestured me out of the other door. "Don't worry, I'll find a way for me to get off so I'm not dying in my jeans here." He sighed. I turned around kissed him one last time before leaving the bathroom. I found the girls, to see them eyeing me, along with Ross. Screw them.

Jace disappeared for a while, I assumed he secretly found his way back to the guesthouse and rubbed one off.

I turned around to notice a tall dark handsome man come walking into the house with a skinny, big-breasted blonde at his side. She looked far to young to be with him. He looked about forty-five, while she looked twenty… gross. Something about him seemed familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He caught Maryse who greeted him nicely, and I heard him ask.

"Where's Jace? Where's my boy at?" Jace's father? I felt Jace and him didn't hold much resemblance, but they had the same exact smile. Jace's father had brown eyes, and hair almost black. His voice was very smooth, almost like I could fall asleep to one of his bedtime stories. Jace never had anything good to say about his father, I suspected that this night would not end well….

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys. I got kind of sick for a while, my whole body hurt. And since all of my body hurt I just couldn't bring myself to stay up on the computer to type. Then I had a friend come and visit me that I haven't seen in a while, so I put all my time with her. Also my best friend had her baby. His name is Caiden Lee Moskowitz. He was 8lbs 12oz and 21 inches long. BIG BOY! haha. Me and my friend are both VERY shot and VERY skinny. So babies that big inside us are wayyy too big for our little bodies lol. She ended up having a Cesarian and he was by far one of the most healthiest babies. So I am now an Auntie, and my mom is practically a grandma. Which is weird. Enjoy your youthful years while you can, because it does not last, let me tell you. lol.<em>

_So again, sorry sorry sorry for the long wait. I truly enjoyed writing this chapter, and the next. I was going to make this and the next chapter all one, but it was going to be extremely long, and it would've taken me a couple of more days to write, and I figured you all have waited long enough. This chapter is already 5,624 words, and 13 pages long on Word. I find that to be huge! haha. So I will get started immediately on the next chapter, I promise. This was a pain in the ass to write, but I loved every bit of it, I hope i was worth your wait =)_

_Sincerely, Scrottie 3_


	17. Confrontations

Chapter 16: Confrontations

Time had gone by. I was beginning to get worried. The guests were starting to clear out, and Jonathon seemed more annoyed with me than ever on this night. I was getting ready to make him go home if he was going to be like this. I was a big girl living out in the big world now, he can't always keep me grounded! I was still searching for Jace's face until I finally got paranoid enough to text jim.

_Are you okay? ~ Scout_

Once I sent it, I couldn't help letting my eyes linger on the screen longer than I should have. I know someone might ask me why I am so interested in a text message, and at this point, it would be a very dangerous question to ask. After a moment more I put my phone in my pocket, keeping my hand wrapped firmly around it, incase it vibrated and I didn't feel it. _Zzzz Zzzz_. My heart fluttered with the ambience of my phone. Immediately I pulled it out, rushing my eyes over the texted words on my screen.

_Lol, I'm fine. I just needed to take care of that little problem ;) ~ J_

I smiled at his perverted behavior. And suddenly felt disappointment flood me again, with the fact that I couldn't help him with his little problem. Why do we even call it a problem? In my opinion; it is far from being any kind of problem. More like a victory… well… minus the fact I couldn't help him celebrate the victory, so therefore… it's not so much a victory… Oh hell!

_LOL, Good. I just needed to make sure! ~ Scout_

_Regardless if anyone saw or not. That would've been painful to bear. ~ J_

_LOL I understand. Will you be back inside? ~ Scout_

_Yeah, I just need to clean up and I will be there to make your evening complete ;) ~ J_

_LOL Whatever! Just hurry, I miss you! ~ Scout_

_Will do! =) ~ J_

"Oh! You must be Isabelle's new friends!" Maryse came over and greeted us. Making me snap out of my little world of heaven with Jace. It was almost as if someone woke me from a deep sleep. Jace's father and his bimbo followed behind her. I tried not to give them the stink eye. Damn, I never realized that attempting to _not_ be a bitch was so hard.

We all greeted Maryse nicely, I glanced at Isabelle who was standing by the bar giving Jace's father the same nasty look that I _wanted_ to give him. But I kept a smile on my face, and continued my little façade without fumbling. "Have any of you seen Jace?"

"Whose Jace?" Jonathon asked her, I rolled my eyes.

"My so-" Maryse stopped herself and coughed as if to cover her little mistake. I already knew why, she saw herself more of Jace's parent than his own father. I understood her feelings. She had every right to love Jace as much. She has been basically taking care of him since Jace's mother died.

"She's talking about the blonde guy I was talking to earlier?" I turned and looked at my brother knowingly. His eyebrows furrowed together- God he could be so dense sometimes.

"Oh." Jonathon chuckled, but the sound of it made me annoyed. Like he was getting ready to say something… rude. "The one who sat here," He pointed a finger at the couch next to us. "And called my baby sister sexy?" I heard Ross snort, and even Izzy from across the room. Even Jace's father was laughing. Anger and frustration flared through me. I was practically shaking. It felt like such a long time went by before I finally made a move, but really it was only about five seconds. Damn, sometimes movies can be real, you know.

"That's the one!" I returned the edgy tone.

"Oh!" Jon smirked. "And you enjoyed that?" I turned around at my laughing brother and punched him in the chest, he stumbled back coughing. "Don't be rude Jonathon Ryan Morgenstern!"

"Ow! Damn, Clary! I was joking!"

"You were being rude!" I snapped back. I turned around to look back at Maryse, and smiled. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lightwood for my brother's-"

"No no no." Maryse assured me. "It's okay sweetie." She smiled nicely. Suddenly Jace's father started to chuckle, all of us looked at him curiously.

"The boy took after his father." I wanted to puke. Jace was _nothing_ like him! However, it was extremely difficult, but I kept my tongue in my mouth. I saw Maryse gently close her eyes, with her back to the man. She too was upset with the comment.

"Stephen!" Robert Lightwood came walking over, but when he caught sight of Alex, Aline and I, his attention turned to us instead. "Oh, are you Isabelle's new friends?" He asked, his eyes traveling to all of us. "Yes sir!" Aline said stretching her hand out and shaking it, as well as the rest of us.

"Rob!" _Stephen_ interrupted. "Have you seen my boy?" Mr. Lightwood turned to his old friend, his expression changing to something less friendly then it was with us.

"Um.. no Stephen. I haven't seen him since the beginning of the party."

Stephen laughed. "Probably is having himself a girl somewhere." Okay! That was enough.

"Excuse me, I think I am going to be sick!" I put my soda down, and went to storm away when Mrs. Lightwood stopped me. "Honey, are you okay? Do need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." My voice was softer for her. "I just need some air." I came close to Isabelle, who was leaning against the bar with Simon standing next to her.

"He's right, you know." I stopped and turned to her. "He hates his father so much, _I_ even hate him for what he has done to Jace, but he is exactly like him. He uses people to his advantage, and then tosses them away like a piece of meat." I was not in the right state of mind to hold my tongue any longer. Just as I was about to protest, I heard Stephen shout Jace's name. I turned around to see a very stiff, and vacant Jace in the back doorway.

"Dad…" His voice was flat, and I swear the whole room went silent. Oh wait, most people had left. Even at this point Max had fallen asleep and I watched from afar as Mr. Lightwood carried him to his room. There were still some people around. I imagined most of them were relatives. Maryse and Robert stood off both looking at Jace longingly. I know they were worried at Jace's reaction, which was already bad.

Stephen Rushed over to him with his bimbo still waltzing behind. He hugged Jace tightly, but Jace did not return the gesture. When Stephen Let go of Jace I saw a new emotion inside of Jace's wolf like eyes. Almost as if he decided to yield his father's presence and inwardly decided to just be nice.

0o0o0o0

I didn't want to spoil a nice evening, so I found it immature to lash out at my father at this time of all times. It was hard to be nice, I was still hurting at the idea of how he just roams around without a care in the world. "Hi dad." I said glumly. It was hard to look him in the eye. I didn't want to see him, let alone this close to me. But when I did look up at him, his brown eyes had softened, and he was staring at me, with both hands on my shoulders.

"You look…." He paused for a moment, it seemed as though he had lost his words. Like they fell off his tongue, and disappeared into the air. "Everyday… you look more and more…. Like your mother." I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. For a second … just for a second I saw that maybe he _did_ love mother, that maybe he hasn't forgotten about her completely. This is the first time I have ever even heard him mention her since she died. I was almost ready to succumb and lung at him with a hug. But then my eyes traveled to the Barbie behind him, and something caught in my throat.

"Who is she?" I asked, my voice as stiff as a board. Before my father could turn around, this slutty looking rat in a dress was smiling back at me seductively. She nibbled on her pinky finger and stuck out her breasts. That, of course, made me sick. She's my age, fucking my dad, and looking at his own son like she wants to fuck him too? In what sane mind thinks such a thing? She wore a gold shiny dress that clung to her body tightly. The dress hung low at the top, revealing her very large imitation of breasts. She wore far too much make up, and obviously a fake tan.

"Ah." My father smiled. "This is Tiffany." He walked up to the slutty blonde and put an arm around her. I couldn't help but think that I had far better taste in women, with the exception of my mother of course. Even when I was all about the sex and no relationships I never chose fake girls. Never. "Isn't she beautiful? We've been seeing each other for about a month now." I took a large intake of break, one that made me feel feral.

"She's young enough to be your daughter." I said. My father's face dropped, but as he went to protest, the bimbo spoke.

"Noo… it's okay… I am very mature for my age." She giggled ridiculously. Oh God was she a ditze!

"Yeah…" I scoffed. "Because that makes it a lot better?" I asked her, my voice dripping with venom.

"Jace," Stephen stepped me between them. "I didn't expect you to understand-"

"Understand what?" My anger was getting the best of me. "That my father is a damn pedophile?"

"Jace, she is twenty-three!"

"I don't fucking care!" I smiled tauntingly.

"What is a pedophile?" The dumb blonde spoke again. I was getting ready to smash her face in.

"Quite a good one you got there, dad!" I mocked like I was the happy go lucky son hat was excited that my step-mom is my own age. "I guess you feel like she is much more gullible than mom ever was, so you can still get away with fucking everyone in Los Angeles!"

"Jace!" Maryse was suddenly standing beside me. "Please…" She gently touched my arm, but I was feeling betrayed by her too. I moved away from her, her eyes filled with hurt, while mine told her she deserved it.

"Baby?" I heard that dumb bitch whisper to my father. "I thought the name Jace was a girl's name?" her voice squeaked even when in whisper, God I hate these kind of chicks!

"Okay, that's it!" I shouted. "Get your whore out of here, before I fucking drag her out, fake tits and all!"

"Jace!" My father pulled me back "I seriously don't understand what your problem is with me! You seem to want to refuse any kind of relationship with me, or any other women who isn't your mother-"

"BECAUSE NONE OF THEM ARE HER!" I had finally lost my nerve, I heard gasps around the room, and noticed people getting ready to clear out. I glanced at Clary who had both the looks of shock, and pride on her face. I turned back to my father who stood there speechless. "No matter what you do, no matter who these women are they will never be her!" I said through gritted teeth. "_You_ might be able to replace her, or forget about her, but _I_ never will!" I was holding back whatever strength I had left. I was doing fairly well. "So continue acting like she never existed, or that you never cared. I am fine with that, but stay the hell away from me while you do it!"

"Why do you assume I don't care-"

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!" His eyes popped out of his head.

"Jace, you know damn well she-"

"Died in the wreck?" I laughed with lacking amusement. "I know, I was there! Remember?" I laughed mockingly. "Of course you don't remember, why would you?"

"Jace-"

"You two were fighting…"

"Jace-"

"You were with someone else… again!"

"JACE-"

"She was crying, and you were drunk."

"That's enough!"

"You yelled, you acted as if you didn't give a shit that every word from your mouth made her cry! You even told her to shut up! And you know what I did?" He was now silent, which it was about time! "I told you not to yell at her…" My voice quivered… and cut short. "Then you turned around and began screaming at me… and that's when we crashed…." I started to laugh again, but this time it was to mock myself. "So technically we both killed her…"

"Jace…" I heard Clary's soft voice

"No son… you didn't-" My father began to say but I cut him off.

"No… _we_ did. But at least I admit it, and I don't go around pretending she never existed."

"Dammit!" He shouted. "I do feel guilty! Don't you see that I hate myself for what happened? It destroys me every day that my last words to her were cold and selfish, and that I was the one who deserved to die in that wreck, not her! And Now I hate myself even more now that I know you blame yourself. I always loved her, and I love you…. Oh so much!"

"Yeah well, you have a real funny way of showing it, Pops." I was done with him. I turned around and saw Maryse with tears in her eyes. "Sorry…" I whispered to her and continued to walk out the back door. The tears finally began to fall as I made it out to the back yard, and quietly into the guesthouse.

0o0o0o0

I watched Jace disappear slowly with his back slumped. I watched his father's eyes become glossy, but obviously could not think of what else to say to his deeply damaged son, because he decided to run out. He turned on his heal without even looking back at his bimbo. "Babyyyy!" She whined trying to catch up to him, jogging- no… tiptoeing- no… I don't know what you call it when ugly Barbie bimbos try to run in heals, but look like penguins doing it.

"Maryse…" One tall man with grey hair spoke up. "I think it's time we would be leaving." She nodded, her were eyes still red. The rest of the adults packed up and left, leaving all of us in complete silence.

"Honey," Mr. Lightwood spoke softly. "I think it's time… we stop interfering with Jace and his father." This made her sobs heavier.

"I promise, I was only trying to help."

"We know, mom." Alec went up to her and hugged her. "Jace knows it too." Her husband came up to her, and gently took her from her son to embrace her. He whispered to her that it was time for them to take in for the night, and that they will clean up tomorrow.

"You kids can stay and hang out if you like. Just don't wake Max."

"Sure dad." Isabelle said, her voice sounding emotionless.

But I was gone; I was already running outside of the house and towards the guesthouse. When I got there, I took a minute to catch my breath, than knocked softly. "Jace?" I whispered his name, then waited a second or two before knocking again, waiting for an answer. Still quiet. "Jace?" Still nothing, just as when I was about to give up, I heard a click. I turned around but the door was not opening. "Jace?" I went up and turned the knob, it was unlocked.

I entered into darkness, with just a little bit of dimness coming from the stove light in the kitchen. I walked down the hall, and into the bedroom. I wasn't sure what I would see, Jace punching holes in the walls, pacing while smoking a cigarette and muttering profanities…

Or a Jace sitting on the edge of his bed staring off into space and tears pouring down his cheeks. Yep… that Jace.

"Jace…?" He didn't move at first, nor did I.

I wasn't really sure _what_ to do. But then suddenly his hand reached out and grasped my wrist, and gently pulled me in until I was sitting on his lap. I cupped his face firmly between my hands, and forced him to look at me. His amber eyes glittered in what very little light that shown through the room. It was probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen… even if sad tears ran from them.

"I just wanted them to stop fighting." He whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Jace, you didn't hurt _anyone_! You were _not_ responsible for your mother's death." I whispered, ever so softly. My voice shook, I was trying not get emotional, that's not what Jace needed right now. "Your father should not have been drinking! He shouldn't have been yelling, and most of all, he shouldn't have yelled at you!"He was still looking at me, his golden eyes still reminding me so much of a wolf; especially right now, while we were in the dark. Then he buried his face against me, and his arms wrapped around me tightly, bringing me flush against him. I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"I just miss her…" He cried into my chest. "So much."

"I know…" I whispered back. I felt his lips on my chest, it felt so good, but now was so not the time. Since when is it not okay to take advantage of a girl in her sad state, but it's okay to take advantage of a guy? "Jace.."

"Mmm." He moaned, his lips now against my neck.

"Jace." I giggled this time. "No, now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time." He whispered against my cheek. Then his lips were on mine, hard and passionate. I let my hands tangle in his soft curls. His fingers dug into my hips, and I began grinding against him. He groaned into my mouth, and gripped me harder, making me whimper in his palm.

"Jace! I just had to check on you…" We both heard a sharp gasp, and separated. We both turned slowly to see who was standing in the doorway. Her hair flailing around her face, her eyes wide, and mouth opened.

"Isabelle!"

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh. Shit is about to go down. =S<em>

_I wasn't expecting to be done with this chapter for a little while. I am actually quite shocked with myself. I also am not too fond of it either. I expected more of myself with this one. I don't know what or why, but I did. But I am real excited to write the next one because exciting shit is about to happen. _

_So what did you all think about Stephen?_

_Poor Maryse, she really was only trying to mend things between them. =(_

_Pretty intense, huh? Especially for Jace... poor poor Jace._

_Notice how even though Izzy has been nice to Jace lately she still said something terribly cold about him? If Jace would've heard her say it, I think he'd kick her ass, what do you think? lol _

_But I wanted to show with that little comment she made that she still was really immature about the whole thing. __To some extent, she is right. Jace slept around a lot, just like his dad. But the huge difference between Jace and his dad is that Jace openly admits he was never ready for any relationships. Jace also told girls up front that things were basically about sex and nothing more. Whereas Stephen becomes involved in very dysfunctional relationships, because he doesn't care if he uses these girls, then throws them away. Jace doesn't break hearts. NO he really doesn't. _

_I am one of those girls that believes... if the guy told you that this was strictly about sex and nothing more, then it's your own fault that you got emotionally attached. He was honest with you from the beginning. 'Friends With Benefits' nothing else. You were the dumb ass who didn't know the definition. OR you shouldn't of gotten involved if you are one of those girls who get emotionally attached easily. You should've known better, and stayed the hell away from him..._

_So Jace doesn't lead anybody on, or hurt them. They hurt themselves... not that has happened either. Jace's choice in girls have always understood the meaning of 'Friends With Benefits' While Stephen dates bimbos who will believe anything._

_So Isabelle was only half right. Of course she had no clue that Jace was starting to get pretty serious with Clary. But that's besides the point. lol_

_Review, and let me know how it was. =)_

_Sincerely ~ Scrotie _


	18. Varity

Chapter 17: Verity

_Shit_! Of all times for her to walk in on us, it had to be now? Why would the Lord put me through this? Why? I glanced back at Clary, then at Isabelle again, who stood in the doorway with her jaw dropping to the floor. I gently let my hands fall from Clary's tiny waist, and laid to rest at my sides. Right when Clary opened her mouth to speak, Isabelle finally regained her composure. Her eyes flared, face red, and I swear I could see her tremble.

"Oh fuck _both_ of you!" She hissed the words between her teeth, and turned on her heal to escape out the door. Great, yet another dramatic scene was about to go down in the Lightwood house.

Clary leapt from my lap and chased after her. If she hadn't done that I wouldn't have been in so much of a hurry, but I scurried along behind her. We were practically on Izzy's heals as she ran through the yard, past the pool, and into her house through the back sliding doors. Her heels clanked along the pool concrete, behind her. I saw everyone's faces as we rushed in through the door. They looked surprised, shocked, but Aline and Alex looked scared. I assumed they knew about Clary and I, especially after they shared a common look then turned their heads, like they were in shame. "How could you lie to me!" Isabelle finally spun around to face us.

"Iz, it's not that-"

"Oh spare me anymore lying bullshit!" She snapped at Clary, bringing out my inner animal instincts to protect my mate, but I stood still… as hard as it was.

"Iz-" Clary tried again.

"No! I told you to stay away from him, I told you he was off limits, and here you are _fucking_ him behind my back! What kind of friend does that!" Clary bowed her head in shame, sorrow immediately went out to her. I knew Clary wanted to be a better friend.

"What?" I heard someone's astonished, yet irritating voice erupt from the other end of the room. When our eyes roamed to the owner, it was Clary's brother, who was eyeing me with great fire.

"Jace…" Now another voice, this one more familiar. "I told you _not_ sleep with any of them!" Alec said, while his face was buried in his hands.

"Not _now_, Alec!" I hadn't realized that Jonathan quickly advanced across the room at Clary, grabbing her harshly by the arm, and yanking her towards him.

"What is she talking about?" He demanded from her. The animal instinct was becoming harder to control right about now! "Dammit Clary, I asked you a question!" He yelled. Clary's face was contorted with distress, even Isabelle's emotion of betrayal had shattered, as her eyes widened between the two siblings. Realizing that she had said too much in front of Clary's brother. Even bringing her hand to her mouth, as if to swat back the words. "Isabelle!" Jonathon then turned to the betrayed girl instead. "What are you talking about?"

"I…I…I don't." Izzy stuttered.

"She's talking about a game…" Clary spoke out.

"What game!" Jon was holding her so tightly I could even feel the pain, myself.

"It's called Slut Year, whoever sleeps with the most guys wins…" Her voice shook with the last words, I was on the verge of breaking, as well as Jonathan, except I think he already broke… His nostrils flared, and his lips thinned out as he gripped her harder. I could see in her expression that he was hurting her. Though she hid it well.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Clarissa!" He shouted. "Getting involved in a fucking whore game? This isn't you, this is nothing like you!"

"Jon, if you'd let me explain…" She cried.

"Explain what? That my little sister thinks it's okay to go off to college acting like a whore?" A nerve in my brain snapped. I was on him quicker then a flash. I shoved him away, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to send him falling over. I half expected Clary to stick up for him. After all, he is her brother. Instead she turned into me, and buried her face in my chest. It actually surprised me, as well as a smidgen of disappointment. Clary usually fought, she usually stood her ground, but something about her brother made her fall apart. Which only enraged me more.

"Don't touch my sister, you bastard!" He shrieked as he stumbled to stand up straight.

"Guys! That's enough!" Alec then finally stepped in.

"Like hell it is!" Jon retorted finally standing on his own two feet again.

"Excuse me!" Magnus put a hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him back just a bit. "But this is not _your_ home to be starting any fights! And if you remember correctly, there is a child asleep upstairs!" Magnus hissed in his ear.

"Well, lets take this outside then!" The pale blonde boy stalked up to us fast, and yanked Clary along with him; I wasn't going to have that. I rushed behind them; once we were outside I shoved him off of her again. I gently pushed her behind me, standing between the two of them.

"Stay out of this, asshole! This is between me and my sister!"

"I'll get out of the way, when you stop fucking grabbing her like that, faggot!"

"Um… _excuse me_, Blondie?" Magnus called out, with the rest of the crew following behind him. I let out a sigh. Really? He was going this now? I hadn't meant it against homosexuals, but for some reason Magnus finds it to be the best time to protest the violence that are brought on by words? Yeesh!

"Sorry, Magnus. Alec, my bad."

"That's what I thought!" Magnus grinned. "Please use a different terminology."

"Right," I said, then turned back to Clary's brother. "I'll get out of the way when you stop being so rough with her, _pussy_!" I looked back at Magnus. "Better?"

"Plenty."

"Hey wait!" Alex called out. "That can also be sexist!" I let out a growl. What the fuck is wrong with everybody tonight?

"Fine!" I shouted. "I wont let you near her, because you're being a fucking prick!" I turned towards Alex. "Does _that_ meet your standards?" She smiled back, and nodded.

"Immensely!"

"C'mon, man…" I heard another, none familiar voice from beside me. I slowly turned my head to see none other than Clary's ex, actually telling me to back off. I sent a smirk his way. I also brought a hand up to scratch the back of my head, sort of giving off a taunting idea that I was actually thinking. "That's her brother, this is between family."

"What a great boyfriend you were." I said to him.

"What?" His face held a strong sense of curiosity.

"You try watching another guy treat _your_ girl roughly, let's see how you behave, and maybe we'll talk, pussy." Immediately I turned to Alex to apologize, but before I could get a word in, she spoke.

"No, he _is_ a pussy. You can call _him_ that!"

Clary's ex gave her a look of hurt. Then shook his head.

"Your girl?" I heard Izzy laugh, but without amusement. "I am sorry." She said putting a hand to her chest while she continued with laughter. "But did I hear you call her _your girl_? Since when do you stick to one vagina, Jace?" Anger flared inside me. "_This_ is why I told you guys to stay away from him, Clary! He's a user, a womanizer. He doesn't give a shit about you, or anybody. I told you that!"

"Shut up Iz!" Clary suddenly shouted. "Apparently you don't know your lifelong friend very well, because that is not true!"

"Oh yeah?" She laughed again. "Keywords, Clary: _lifelong friend_. I DO know him, a lot more and a lot longer than you! And he doesn't have one ounce of respect for woman, just like his daddy!"

"Isabelle, shut the FUCK up!" I screamed at her, I had enough. I even charged towards her wanting to frighten her by grabbing her throat and shaking the life out of her. But at the last minute I refrained myself. She did look intimidated though. "No! You DON'T know me! I _never _talked to you about my father, not once before this bullshit between us!"

"What the hell happened between the two of you, anyways!" Clary yelled.

"Yes, Jace." Iz grinned at me. "Why don't you tell her? What happened between us, Jace?" I actually wanted to smile. Oh _God_ did I want to smile! But I wanted her to make an ass out of herself; I didn't care if Clary knew the story. Why keep it from her? I only kept it a secret because I thought Isabelle would be the one who didn't want her new friends to know.

"I use to have the best boyfriend in the world." She started. "We dated in high school, he was a senior and I was a freshman. But we were in love. King and The Queen at the prom status." She smiled devilishly at me. "Then _Jace_ and I were at a party! A party where all of my friends were. We were dared to have sex. We did." Her voice began to shake now. _God_ it was so hard not to smile. "_They_ video taped it, put it all over the web, sent it to everyone in school!" She cried. "Jay left me! All because of him!"

"Isabelle that is enough!" Alec was the one to interfere this time. "You know damn well that wasn't all Jace!"

"Shut up, Alec!" She cried and tried to turn away holding her ears. Now was the time to grin.

"No! I won't shut up!" Alec shouted. "Because _you_ wanted to go to that party, _you_ were the one who wanted to drink and show off to your high school, preppy, popular friends! You _both_ became terribly drunk, and you _both_ fucked consensually! STOP blaming Jace for all of your own fucking mistakes!" Isabelle's eyes glossed, but she was trying with all her power not to let it all out.

"That's what happened?" Clary's soft voice rang out, bringing all of us back to the fact she was even still there. Oh no, she _is_ going to be upset about this. I was worried she would storm away from the house, the next week or two of her ignoring my calls. I was hoping she wouldn't take it so hard. "You two had sex?" Clary asked. I was waiting for it, waiting for the scolding for keeping such a secret from her, I stood there, getting ready to block the blow of a possible slap, when suddenly, laughter rang out of her.

"Oh my God!" She bent over, holding her stomach. "All this time I thought it was something much much worse!"

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle's eyes popped, not understanding why Clary would find the fact that she lost the love of her life funny.

"I have been assuming all this time," Clary stood up straight, trying to catch her breath. "That maybe he and you were actually _together_ and maybe he broke your heart. Or maybe that he fucked all of your friends, and broke all of their hearts, so now they're not your friends… blah blah blaaaahhh!" She began laughing again. "But instead, it was some stupid hot night between friends!"

We all stood watching her laugh her little ass off. I had never saw her laugh so hard yet, I found it quite endearing and found myself smiling at the fact that she wasn't at all bothered by any of it. I also came to notice that some of her friends were quietly laughing off to the side too. The other short, haired blonde was chuckling under his fist, as well as the dorky one with dark brown curly hair. He reminded me of Max somewhat.

"I mean, plleeeeeaaaassse!" Clary rolled her eyes. "Friends have sex all the time- well." She paused and laughed again. "Maybe not _all_ the time, but most of the time! Lucas and I have done it." Suddenly I heard choking, and I looked up to see the short, haired blonde looking unbelievably nervous.

"Clary! What the hell, not in front of –"

"What the FUCK!" Clary's brother interrupted Lucas and was yelling again.

"Oops…" I heard Clary whisper.

"So what… have you always been a fucking slut?" Clary shook her head frantically.

"Jon, I quit the game-"

"What the fuck, Clary! I always knew you to be smarter than the rest of us. To have a good head on your shoulders!"

"Jon, I just wanted to let lose, have fun!"

"Whatever! You are just like that bitch of a whore dad left mom for!" That was it, I never saw her cry before that night, and from the looks from her friends, I'd say no one did. I rushed out to her, but she recoiled from me. Hurt filled me as she moved away from me. "Clary…" I whispered her name, not her nickname that I gave her, but her name. I wanted to touch her, to hold her to me and promise to kill the bastard who hurt her. Any type self-constraint inside of me was dissipating rapidly. I turned towards Clary's brother, with darkness flaring through me.

"She _not_ a whore, and it seems to me that you're just pissed you don't have any control over her!" I shouted.

"Fuck you, asshole!" He yelled back to me. "She's _my_ sister. I refuse to let her be your whore! Clarissa Anne Graymark is no-" I don't remember how I got from point A to point B, but I was there, my fist making contact at point C. He fell to the ground, with a bloody nose. Someone was holding me from behind, I didn't know whom, nor did I care. I was screaming and cursing up a storm. _Nobody_ talks about Clary like that! _Nobody_!

"She is not m _whore_!" I shouted. "She is _my girl_! I love her, Goddammit! And by damned I wont fucking stand here why you beat her down! She doesn't deserve it, and you damn well know it, you fucking prick!"

"Jace, that's enough! Stop it!" Alec yelled in my ear. So he was the one holding me back? Huh, hadn't realized, I was so angry.

"What the fuck was it you said!" Jon was back on his feet, wiping his hand across his face, swiping the blood along with it.

"You fucking prick!" I shouted.

"No! Not that you fucking moron!" He shouted. "I meant the part where you said that you love her! Dickwad!" He was breathing heavily, like a damn bull. "I don't know, whatever I've heard from Isabelle over there, you don't seem to know the meaning of the word!"

"Jon, that's enough!" The dorky kid shouted. "First off: Clary is nothing like that woman. Secondly: there's nothing wrong with expressing your sexuality, Lord knows you do it!"

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!" Jon countered back.

"Oh please!" Clary cried, sobs was more like it. Tears poured down her face like a faucet, and snot ran down her lip. "You go around fucking everything that moves, meanwhile you're too blind to realize you're destroying someone's heart in the mean time!" She sobbed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Jon yelled.

"She's talking about Aline!" Simon roared. Aline gasped in the midst. Everyone now turned to look at her, who shot a glare at all three people. Jon, Clary, and Simon. That was before she turned around and ran out of our sights, with Alex at her heels. Clary's brother stood stone still, his face even paler than before, and his eyes even darker.

"I… I didn't." His voice caught in his throat. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't…" Lucas sighed. "You never know anything about anyone." Before I knew it, Simon was rushing over to Clary, and pulling her into a tight hug. I usually would've been angry that he was even touching her, but now was not the time to act jealous. Isabelle apparently had disappeared inside for some time, because I nor do I think anyone else noticed, as she was coming back out, her expression more soft than before.

"It looks like Aline, and Alex left." Her voice was sad. "If you all _need _to. You can sleep over." She sounded distant, cold. Obviously unsure of her granted access, but also not wanting any of them to struggle to find a way home.

"What's going on?" A little voice emerged from behind Izzy, we both turned to see Max standing in his Spiderman PJ's rubbing his left hand over his eye, and under his glasses.

"Hey, bud." I had said. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard yelling." I turned to Clary, and she nodded. I responded with the same gesture and went to Max, lifting him up in my arms.

"I'll put him back to bed." I said to Izzy who only nodded and looked away.

"Wait." Max stopped me. "I also wanted something to drink." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine, let's go to the kitchen." I took him in and offered him orange juice. He took it willingly, taking a few small sips from his cup. I told him to hold it tightly as I lifted him back up into my arms. He spilt some, just lightly. He repeatedly apologized but I reassured him that it was okay. What are one or two drops of orange juice on your shirt, anyway? I went up stairs to his room, and I placed him gently on his bed and began tucking him in.

"Why were all of you fighting?" He asked.

"We were all just being stupid."

"Or you mean, Izzy was being stupid." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat at the boy's statement. "She doesn't like you, and I think she is crazy. Cause you're cool."

"Well…" I smiled. "My young Padawan, one must always learn on their own, if not then education would be pointless. And all that school needs to be worth something!" Lame I know. What else was I going to say? Hell I haven't even really figured out my relationship with Clary yet, whoever said I was the voice of wisdom when it came to children?

"For sure!" He laughed. Okay, at least he got it, or at least the majority of it.

"Or I can teach you self-defense?" I poked his side, erupting laughter from his chest. "Why, is the young Padawan ticklish?"

"No!" He laughed again, trying to block my hands from reaching him.

"Agree, I do not." I mimicked a famous character to all. "Learn to fight the tickle, you must!" I started tickling his stomach and sides, making him laugh hysterically. He pushed my hands away, only for them to find a new sensitive spots to make him laugh and giggle. For a moment, I forgot that we were all fighting downstairs, or the fact that Max's parents were just in the next room.

"No, Jace, stop!" He yelled. Laughing, and trying to catch his breath

"Learn to resist, you must!" I said to him, his laughter ranging throughout the room.

"What is going on!" Robert had come in, turning on the light. His eyes were half shut, his dark hair was messy and matted on his head. Sleep held in his face, making look somewhat amusing.

"Oh, sorry. I was just getting him a drink and putting him back to bed." I sounded innocent.

"By tickling him, and waking us?" He chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry, dad." Max said. Robert smiled at the both of us.

"Quite alright, but now it's time for bed." He shut off the light, and Max wished me good night. I followed Robert out of the room. Hoping he didn't hear the commotion outside like Max did. I avoided his gaze and tried to rush back downstairs to avoid him, just a few more feet until I would make it to the stairs, and then I was home free.

"Jace?" I stopped and slowly turned to him. Of course I should've known it wouldn't have been that easy. "I am sorry, about your father. I truly am." Phew! Thank God! Thankful for the fact that he heard nothing from outside, I shook my head, and just waved him off like it was no big deal.

"Let Maryse know that I am truly sorry for creating such a scene."

"She knows, son." He sighed, and turned around to go back to his room. Gently shutting the door behind him. I watched until the light was out from the crack in the door, before descending the stairs back into the line of fire. I entered the living room expecting to see them all either sitting on the couch, or still standing around talking, but no one was there. I made my way out the back door, expecting to see them all again, but quiet. That was fast. I hate when creepy things like that happen, you're only gone for a minute and everyone disappears like you were in a Horror film? Creepy. But I assumed Isabelle shut herself in her room, and everyone else possible found a ride. I decided not to investigate much further and head straight for the guesthouse. I exited off the back porch, and into the cold night. The sound of footsteps startled me, and I spun in the direction they were coming from. There stood good old Mr. Ex-boyfriend. He stepped up with both arms up in self-defense.

"Whoa chill out I'm not going to jump you or anything." I relaxed, knowing it was someone who obviously had no chance against me. Not to brag.

"So… I take it you're the one who she's been… _dating_?" He asked. I brought my fists down, and shoved them into my jean pockets. I grinned at the boy- short brown hair, and sported a goatee. He was athletic, that I could tell, but he also wasn't very tall. He stood about five foot eight- nine the most.

"And by she, I assume you mean, Scout?" I decided to use my nickname to her, just to get the point across that _duh, of course I am dating her_! _Look! I already gave her a nickname_! Not to mention with a dash of smirk to the mix. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Scout?"

"Clary." I corrected, being my usual smart ass self, yet again.

"Ah," He grinned. "Where did you get the name Scout from?" He gave me an odd look, as if being dismissive towards the name. I scoffed at the bastard.

"It's called a book, you should give it a try, might make you feel smarter."

"Whoa!" He laughed. "What's with the insults? I was only asking." I had no strength for this.

"Whatever." I said before turning around and heading towards the guesthouse.

"She's really into you, ya know." He said. Yeah, no shit. Like I didn't already know that!

"Uh… yeah…" I turned around and smirked again. "She wouldn't be with me if she wasn't."

"So you two _are_ together?"

"Um… yeah!" _Duh_!

"I am just making sure you treat her right, and not like the way Isabelle was describing you." He said. Now I was laughing almost as hard as Clary was before.

"Yeah, exactly the way you treated her?" His face dropped at the obviously point that I knew what he had done to _my_ Clary! He looked away for only a moment, then back at me, his expression more soft then before.

"Look, I know I messed up, but-"

"I'm not talking about you cheating." He looked at me incredulously. "It's the way you talk to her… as if she should be ashamed to be herself or there is something wrong with her. I'll tell you what," I pointed a finger at him, getting closer. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with her. She's an amazing, very strong girl. And she doesn't need you to go around telling her current boyfriends to treat her right. She has gotten it all under control herself."

"You act as if I don't know her." He scowled at me, I could tell he wanted to plummet me to the ground. Too fucking bad.

"You don't." I said simply, before moving away.

"Okay…" He said, why did I feel the urge to turn around and listen? I never would've even bothered before… oh that's right, I'm either a character in a film, or a book, and I do what the writer wants me to do in order to increase an emotional scene. Fuck you writer! "I know I don't exactly treat her with a respect that I should. Me and her…" He paused. "Were never a good mix, I am basically…. Far too boring for her." He chuckled. I turned around and looked at him with a large smile.

"Of course you were," I walked up to him again. "_For beauty being the best of all we know sums up the unsearchable and secret aims of nature._" He smirked at my quote, and stepped back just a bit, looking oddly confused.

"That's beautiful, what is that?" He asked.

"Aristotle" I answered him.

"Heh," He chuckled. "I didn't peg you for the educated type."

"Neither did she, that's the point of the quote." I smiled, and turned to leave him in his dumbfounded state, and finally made my way to my house. Not that it's _my_ house, and actually, after this little scene, I think it's time to find some place new. I entered and immediately tore off my jacket, and my shoes. It was unlike me to be so untidy and disorganized, but I was exhausted after tonight, and I just didn't care about nothing but my bed. When I went into my room, I was surprised to see a redheaded beauty curled up on the end of my bed, not even a single blanket covering her. At first I couldn't tell if she was awake, so I entered quietly. Although, she must've sensed me, even though I was being as quiet as a mouse. Because she sat up quickly, and when she saw me, she jumped off my bed and wrapped her arms around me. I never felt anyone squeeze so hard. She clung to me so tightly, that I had to lift her up in order to move. I had her wrap her legs around me as I gently sat down on the bed with her in my lap, like the way we were before, except now I was the one comforting her.

"I hated seeing you this way tonight." I spoke softly in her hair. She pulled back some, to see my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" I sighed looking at her sadly. "I mean, I am so use to you being strong, and such a fighter, tonight you just fell apart at your brother's words…." I looked into her eyes longingly. "Why?" I asked. "Why does he make you fall apart?"

"Jace…?" She looked down in between us; I put my hand under her chin to make her look at me.

"One of the things I love about you is that you are so strong." I said softly.

"You also said that you _loved_ _me_." She whispered. Shit, I completely forgot about that. I had let all things out tonight, let down my wall completely with my anger, and frustrations, I hadn't even realized I yelled out such a thing. Not that it wasn't true, it is true. I was falling in love with her. the only thing I _ever_ _loved_ outside of family was my dog, Tabitha that passed away two years ago. I cried like a two year old that day. Now it was my turn to look down between us.

"Did you mean it?" She asked me. "You must've, or else you wouldn't have just blurted it out like that." Her voice didn't sound sure, it sounded as though she wasn't certain on _what_ to believe anymore. Which gave me the clue that she also wasn't sure if she was ready to say it back. I was all right with that, honestly. If she needed time, then I would give it. I would do anything for her, as long as that's what she wanted, and deserved..

"I did." I finally said, as well as looking her in the eye, instead of down in between our laps. They were unreachable in the dark, but I wasn't about to turn the light on in this moment. "If you're not ready to be that serious." I added with the softest voice I could conjure. "Then that's okay, I wont rush you, or pressure you." She chuckled at me, and I felt her tiny, thin fingers play with the curls on the back of my head.

"You make it sound like we haven't even had sex yet." I chuckled right back.

"Pul-lease." I smiled at her. "How many couples are there who have sex _after_ they announce their love these days?" She laughed at that, and leaned her head against my forehead.

"It's not that…" She paused, I could tell she wasn't sure of what to say, but I was patient, letting her figure out her words while I relished in her scent, and just the bliss of her being this close. "It's not that I _don't_ return the feeling." She was practically whispering. "It's just, I don't want to jump- skip stones and steps." Her volume rose a bit, as she struggled to get her point across. "I mean- my brother, and Isabelle only _just_ found out about us, and it's not pretty. So I just want to…" She huffed deeply, then finally let go of me and put her hands over her face, rubbing at her eyes. "I don't know."

"Do you love me?" I couldn't help but ask. She looked at me, with her hands set in between us; she looked down again, fiddling with her fingers. "I mean- put aside all that happened tonight, Izzy, your brother… everything. And just think… do you love me?" She looked at me again, her eyes were now- all of a sudden- reachable, like a light lit up right behind them, revealing every color of the spectrum that existed in her irises.

"I think I do…" She smiled, a different smile then I have ever seen. It was one that looked confident in what was going on inside. And it made me just as confident too.

"Then, who gives a fuck about the rest of them!" I smiled and leaned my head against hers again. "No one can come between that." She smiled in return, and brought her hands back around me, it didn't stop me from re-asking my question.

"Why do you fall apart in front of your brother?"

"Jace." She responded the same way the first time. "You don't understand."

"I would, if you let me." She sighed, then pulled back, and twiddled with her hair, between her fingers.

"He's my brother." She said, still not looking at me. "He's family, and that means so much to me, I can't even explain how or why."

"It's supposed to."

"I know, but…"

"But what?" I pushed her on. Her face contorted as tears began to fall again, I pulled her closer, not too close so that she wouldn't crash onto me, but close enough to let her know I was here to comfort her.

"When I hear him say those awful things about me, it hurts so much more than if anyone else were to say them." She sobbed. "It hurts even more to know that he is right."

"What!" My voice grew. I put my hands on her face cradling her firmly. "Clary, what he said is NOT true! So you decided to let lose and have some fun, who fucking cares! We all are fucking human!" I was almost shaking her, and I hadn't realized. "If you haven't played that stupid fucking game, _none_ of this…" I pointed at the both of us. "Would've happened."

"Oh!" She straightened herself up. "So you want to tell our…" She brought her fingers up making quotations. "_Possible-future-children_ that we got together because mommy decided to be a fucking slut and sleep around?"

"No! I mean…" I growled in frustration. I didn't know what she wanted to hear. "Okay, here's my point," Something popped in my head at that moment. "Whoever said we have to lie to our _Possible-Future-Children_? Just tell them the damn truth! You know how I was conceived?" She squinted her eyebrows together, and slightly-somewhat shook her head. "My mother and father were working together in a studio, that's how they met, during college. They decided to be a little spontaneous and fuck in their boss's office, right on his fucking desk!" I paused, trying not to laugh at the next part. "Of course their boss walked in and threaten to fire them, but in return they also threatened to show pictures of him at a party making out with another man. He still didn't want to come out of the closet yet."

Clary laughed and leaned back into me again, letting her forehead rest on my shoulder. "Your mother _told_ you that?" I laughed too, before responding with a yes.

"She was always opened about those kind of things. I already asked about sex during age ten, and she gave all the dirty details, not even once letting her voice waver out of embarrassment or nervousness."

"You would." Clary laughed again.

"Would what?"

"Ask about sex at age ten! You're a dog."

"Hey…" I tried to sound hurt. "You _know_ you wouldn't want me any other way." I smirked, and pulled her hips closer.

"Hmmmm." She hummed in my ear. "This makes me think of a song."

"What kind of song?"

"It goes…_ He's a tramp,  
>but I love him.<br>Breaks a new heart  
>Ev'ry day<br>He's a tramp  
>They adore him<br>And I only hope that he'll stay that way!"_

Her voice was very jazzy, it turned me on some, let me tell you. I wasn't expecting it, not in the least, but I loved the song, what can I say, it fit me quite well. "Why, lady Fray, I did not know you could carry such a beautiful tune." My voice turned old-fashioned south, Clary's eyes lit up at the sound of my voice; I think I am turning her on as well.

"Baby boy, I have moves you have never seen." She shimmied in front of me, making me laugh as she continued her song, and danced in front of me.

"_He's a tramp  
>He's a scoundrel<br>He's a rounder  
>He's a cad<br>_

_He's tramp,  
>But I love him<em>

_Yes, even I have got it pretty bad"_

She wiggled her little butt in front of me, I went to reach out for it, but she smacked my hands away. "No no no, crazy cat." Her voice as smooth as a girl dancing in a club. "You don't touch, you look, hasn't yo' momma taught you manners?"

"I reckon so, but I seem to keep forgetting them with you dancing like that in front of me." I winked at her, and she giggled.

"Well, I guess we both have some things neither of us would want to change, don't we baby boy?"

"No ma'am!" I shook my head,

"_You can never tell  
>When he'll show up<br>He gives you plenty of trouble"_

I cried like a puppy when she said that.

"_I guess he's just a no 'count pup  
>But I wish he were double<br>He's a tramp  
>He's a rover<br>And there's nothing more to say  
>If he's a tramp<br>He's a good one  
>And I wish that I could travel is way<br>Wish that I could travel his way  
>Wish that I would travel his…. Wayyy"<em>

She jumped on top of me and we both fell back against the bed laughing, I was glad that she had cheered up. She rolled over and snuggled into me, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, not ever wanting to let her go.

"You really are a tramp." She giggled next to me. "And I really hope you really do stay that way." We snuggled closer, holding each other tightly, and fell asleep like that, I don't think I dreamt anything but bliss that night, needless to say I surely was in heaven….

"Scout?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you tell me who sings that song?"

"Peggy Lee."

"Hehe… that's my girl…"

* * *

><p><em>Like my ending? Sweet huh? I had to give this chapter a happy ending, everybody was just going through hell, and I think Clary needed it. =) I love the Tramp Song it is soooooooo Jace! Don't you think? Lol, Tell me if you all thought this ending was incredibly sweet. I think it was. I had so much fun writing this chapter, especially the ending. These two are the cutest couple, I swear! <em>

* * *

><p><em>About the alcohol statement, it depends on what kind of Vodka you're drinking, if it's really cheap crap then it'll probably make you puke no matter what you mix it with. Also everyone is different. I know people who can't even keep Kahlua down. Other than that you can mix vodka with almost anything, especially sprite. When I first turned 21 I went to a Green Day Concert (BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE) I did not know what to order for alcohol because I wasn't use to buying at a bar, the bartender was the one who suggested vodka and sprite with(out) a lime. It was simple, it tasted good, and it just gave me a buzz which was all I needed even at a concert. lol XP And ever since whenever I go out I order that if I don't plan to get shit-faced, or if I just want something simple. I never throw up drinking vodka unless I am waaaaiiiiiisteeeedd. lol. Which of course... if you're waisted you're probably gonna puke no matter what you drink. Just wanted to make sure everyone understood.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will be mainly in Clary's POV, I am not positive on that though, I planned on a chapter that doesn't focus on either of our two main characters, but I am not sure to do that NEXT, or next after next... I hope that makes sense. LOL. You know like Friday After Next? LOL. So be prepared for that... ;)<em>

_Review, and tell me how I did!_

_I had trouble having this edited, I hope there isn't too many mistakes. =) _

_Love Much, from Scrotie. _


	19. Nostalgia

Chapter 19: Nostalgia

I dialed her number again, but this time it went straight to voicemail. I growled in frustration, and pressed the end button. My fingers trembled as they slid over the screen and pressing to dial her number again! Voicemail! _Dammit Aline_! I yelled out and threw my phone, and of course instantly regretting it. _Shit_ I scrambled the grass for it, my hands still trembling. I saw the light appear through the darkness, and silently thank God that it was still working. I pulled it out of the grass, and smiled inwardly. Thank you Otterbox!

"Jon…" I heard my sister speak behind me. I was afraid to look at her, to even be around her. I felt so ashamed for the way I had acted. It wasn't me; my anger got the best of me. But she just seemed to be a completely different person. I came out here to spend time with her, to be honest, I wasn't even thinking about Aline. I wanted to be with my sister, I had missed her and what can I say, I worry about her. She slept with her friend Lucas, God knows when. She slept around when she moved out here, and now she's got this trashy boyfriend? He was the complete opposite of Ross! He wasn't polite, he wasn't genuine, and we already discovered that he wasn't the least bit afraid to stand up for her. Ross wouldn't ever _dare_ try and face me. _He was a lover not a fighter_!

"Jon!" Clary's voice was louder this time, trying to get my attention. "She's not going to answer, you might as well give up." I stood up quickly, staring blazing daggers at her.

"Would you want your Shinning knight on his motorbike to give up on _you_?" My voice sounded angrier than I had wanted it to. Her lips formed into a thin line, and her eyes narrowed. She sniffed back a few tears, and let out a laugh that held no happiness.

"Did I tell you to give up on her?" She asked of me.

"You just said it."

"No." Her voice smoothed out, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I said to stop calling her, it's a waist of your minutes, and she is obviously _not_ going to answer. I would want Jace to _come_ to me, not keep calling and then eventually give up and go to sleep!"

"How am I supposed to do that!" I shouted at her. "When she took the car and left us here dry?"

"It's called a _cab_, Jonathon!" She sneered. "I am sure _they_ will answer the phone! Sleep outside the apartment if you have to. " She sniffed again, her eyes were soaked with tears, tears that _I_ put there. I watched her porcelain face become dirty of her make up. I watched her take the hem of her shirt and wipe her tears. She always did that since she was little, mom always yelled at her for it. She never stopped, and for once I didn't want her to. She took me back to when we were small and innocent. When I would take her hand and lead her to the playground and watched as she played with Simon. I always assumed they would grow up and get married. I remember taunting her with the usual childish song.

_Simon and Clary sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…._

But they grew up and never showed that kind of interest for one another. Clary dated, and so did he. They would joke and talk about their significant others, but never once did they show any signs of being even remotely attracted to one another. But I missed those days, when life was simpler, and all that mattered was who got the seesaw at the playground, or what your favorite crayon is. I missed my little sister, and I wanted her back.

"But hey," She continued. "What do I know? You obviously gave up on me, why would you have _any_ kind of faith in your best friend?" Tears poured over her cheeks, bringing back the dirty streaks that she tried to wipe away with her X-Men t-shirt.

"Little Bit." I called her nickname, my voice softening for the first time the entire evening. "Please, don't-" I tried stepping closer to her, and embrace her but she instantly took two steps back.

"Don't!" She said, her hand out in front of her as if to stop me. "_Don't'_ is the prefect word for this situation." Her voice shook, and it made my walls tumble over, I felt like a piece of shit, I felt like someone who snatched away someone's deepest dream. And made them live their entire life watching others do what they have always wanted to do. I stand to the side and laugh maniacally while their tears soak my shoes. "Don't touch me…" she whispered. I could tell that her voice was tight, like she was fighting the strongest urge to crumble to the ground and never get back up. "Don't talk to me, and don't come near me, the rest of the time you're here!" She backed up a few more feet, and with each step she took, a piece of my heart broke, like thin glass cracking under pressure.

"Clary, Please I'm-"

"Just stay away from me!" Her voice was teetering on the very edge of a cliff waiting to tip over. She turned around and ran from me, I wanted to chase after, oh God did I want to, but at this point I figured that I screwed up so bad that I didn't even deserve forgiveness.

"I'll go talk to her." Ross said out of nowhere, I wanted to stop him, but I just couldn't speak. I nodded without looking his way, and I heard the sound of his footsteps brushing against the grass as he caught up with my baby sister. Everyone hated me, Aline didn't want me, and Clary now loathed the very sight of me. What had I done? Well, the least I could do is what Clary said… call a cab…

* * *

><p>I followed Clary really closely until I caught up with her; I grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. "What!" She snapped at me, I couldn't answer right away I had lost all the air in my lungs. I put both my hands on each of her shoulders to balance myself, and let my lungs catch up to me, which were still jogging from the porch.<p>

"What do you want, Ross?"

"Don't you think… " I paused and took a breath, I stood up straight, finally letting go of her. "He's your brother, Clary." I spoke softly.

"Exactly!" She snapped as tears poured down her face and she sobbed like a five year old. "He isn't supposed to say those kinds of things to me, he turned his back on me just because I decided to have a little fun!" I went to hold her, but she tore herself away from me, and buried her face in the palms of her hands. "He's right, I'm a fucking whore!" She cried out, and made an attempt at wiping her face free, her tears soaked her face like she had been standing under rain, and her nose was stuffing up, as mucus ran out from it.

"Clary, don't say that."

"Oh don't fucking lie to me!" She yelled, making me flinch slightly. "You think I am a slut more than anyone else that was here tonight!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" I yelled back, I was becoming frustrated; I was determined to get her to believe me. I meant what I said, yeah sure I didn't agree to what her and the rest of the girls were doing, but she was only human, and God knows I've had meaningless sex at least once in my life. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had. "Clary, I don't care what your brother has said, what you have done, you are _still_ an awesome, badass fucking girl!" She stopped to look at me. "You are a great person, you're strong, independent, and most of all… you are without a doubt one of the best friends I have ever had, and you don't deserve those words that your brother spoke tonight. I was just saying that he's your brother, and you shouldn't hate him."

"Why not!" She cried again. "He hates _me_."

"Clary," I stopped and forced her to look at me. "I _hate_ that I don't talk to my mother, you know that. Don't be like that." Memories of me telling her the stories of my mother came rushing back. She sat at a table in school with her face buried in a book; the cover was torn, and hard to read. Old books usually keep their charm. I asked her what she was reading, and it was Flowers In The Attic, she began to tell me the plot, and what the story entails. I laughed at her; I made fun of the fact that I just couldn't understand why they hadn't tried to escape from the attic long before the end of the book.

_How would you feel if your mother, so loving and caring went from that to wanting to kill you overnight? That's not exactly something you can emotionally deal with!_

She had told me. I scoffed, as something inside me tightened, like a nerve that just cracked, and my brain exploded. "I haven't spoken to my mother in two years, so I really wouldn't give a damn!" I had said. Her eyes popped wide, and I watched as her face dropped into sadness. I realized that I had overreacted, like she even knew my mother had been punishing throughout my life, and then left my father and me when I was eight years old. How would she know that? She wouldn't, and I snapped like the asshole that I was. I never admitted it to her, but later on I couldn't help but feel sorry for my answer. Not because I snapped for no reason, but because if my father had suddenly left me after all the years we worked hard to survive together, I think I would fall to the floor, and not get back up for days.

That _would_ hurt emotionally, and I don't think it would ever heal! Thank God I had at least one parent who cared about me, loved me, and took care of me. Later on I learned she had a similar story with her own father. He had left and never came back. Leaving her mother alone, young and with children to raise on her own.

"But she was so cruel to you growing up." Her voice had leveled, and she had stopped sobbing. I nodded at her and smiled. I brought her in to the circle of my arms, not wanting to admit out loud that it felt good, and comfortable to have her there.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wishing everyday that we can work it out." I whispered in her hair. She didn't say anything more; I let her go, as silence over took us. I watched her try and contain herself again. Looking everywhere but at me. I couldn't help my mind wandering to that Jace fellow. He was much taller than I. Blonde, wavy haired, and pretty tough- enough to go after Jon in any way. I have had my times where I've thrown a punch or two, but Jon was not a softy when it came to pounding you into oblivion. I've seen him knock the shit out of some kids in a football game, break some guys jaw, and even a few ribs. He would come out of a fight busted up, but acted as if he felt nothing. Jace was the same way, I could tell this much. Then it hit me, Jon wasn't angry at Clary for sleeping around, he was angry for being with someone who was just like him. He was a lot like Jon in many ways, except Jace obviously a little bit of a better grip on his anger management, I looked up at her, and she finally made eye contact with me. Her tears had stopped, and her nose was dry. She was still taking in deep breaths, due to the fact her sinuses had swelled up from all the crying

"About this guy…." I started with caution.

"What about him?" Her voice was coated with annoyance. I knew I was pushing it.

"So that's him?" Her eyes narrowed, and I swear she was ready to pounce at any second like a cat.

"Yeah!" She snapped. "What about it?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Just what?" She demanded, raising her voice some. "What?"

"Is he really what you want?" Wrong thing to say, because she rolled her eyes, and the anger wrapped around her face once again. She glared at me, and shook her head before turning around and heading in the opposite direction again. "Clary!" I called out to her, but she kept on running towards the house behind the pool.

* * *

><p>"So now what do we do?" Lucas asked me. I was growing more and more irritated by the second. Why did he keep asking me that? It's not like I am a fucking genius at this stuff.<p>

"I assume we sleep here for the night, and start over tomorrow morning." I snapped. Lucas squinted his brows, and watched me incredulously. I hadn't meant to be short, but all that happened tonight had me on edge. I couldn't believe Jon had acted the way he did. He _knew_ Clary, and she was not a slut. Well… maybe being the way the girls were acting was kind of slutty, but that's _her_ business! Besides, it's obvious she had quit the game, because she met someone, and he seems to be pretty serious about her, just as much as she is about him. I honestly don't really like him much, he's kind of an asshole, and talks a lot of shit. But if he makes Clary happy, and treats her right, then I'm happy. And I've seen that he in fact _does_ treat her right. Obviously better than her own brother treats her.

"Jon is going to kill me." Lucas whispered. I looked over at him, and he was leaned back on the sofa with his head lying on the back of the couch. "You're Clary's friend. Not his." I spoke softly. "What happened between the two of you is between you two."

"No Simon," Lucas whispered softly, his position staying the way it was. "Jon is my friend too." I sighed deeply not really knowing what to say to him. I stood up and sat next to him, and patted his shoulder. I knew why he felt so terrible; it wasn't just the fact that Jon found out he and Clary use to kind of… have a thing for a short while. Lucas also didn't have a great reputation with girls. Not the way Jon did, not like that at all. Lucas hurt someone very badly, so bad that she became the biggest bitch of the school. People would clear the halls whenever she moved her way through. Afraid that she was going to cut you at any given second, if you so much as glance at her… especially if you had a dick! "He thinks I went from Alex, to an innocent girl like Clary." He whispered, and pulled his head back up right. "She wanted some relief after what Ross had done to her, I felt bad, I care about her more than anyone can know, so I… I comforted her until… it got carried away. God it shouldn't of ever happened." He bent forward leaning on his elbows, and buried his face in his hands. I patted his back, and leaned back into the sofa, looking around the very large, very nice living room.

"What's cool is Clary is the type of girl you can totally screw around with, and yet everything will be forgotten in the morning. Other girls cling to you and act different around you even though you made it clear that it was strictly based on sex." I chuckled beside him, he returned the gesture and sat up from his position.

"True, but that's not the point." I eyed him suspiciously, not once did he really notice, but I stared for some time, hoping he wouldn't make me say what I was thinking. I didn't want to bring it up, mostly because I didn't want it to be true. Not because I didn't trust Lucas, nor was it the fact that Clary was with someone. But I always thought it best not to date within your friend group. Don't know why, but that's always been a personal rule of mine. It just keeps things simple, and less dramatic I guess…

"You don't..," My breath caught in my throat. "Have feelings for her do you?" His head turned swiftly to look at me. He looked dumbfounded at first, and then his emotion switched to being amused.

"God no!" He said. "I love her, but not…" He paused, moving in hands around in some kind of random gesture. "_Love_ her!" He laughed slightly. "I just don't want any of this to fuck up what we all have." I smiled, but not a happy smile. It was sad due to Lucas's insane idea that Jon wouldn't eventually get over himself, and things would go back to the way they were.

We heard footsteps arise from the stairs, Isabelle had descended down and stopped and looked at us as if she had forgotten we were there. "Oh…" She said, making the room fill with awkwardness. "Would you guys like some pillows and blankets?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "That would do wonders."

"Okay," her voice loosened up a bit. "Come with me, I'll get you some." I looked back at Lucas who just nodded for me to go with her. I guess he wanted to be alone. I followed her up the stairs and down the hall until she came to a closet. She opened it and pulled out some blankets. "Here!" She said making me hold my arms out to hold them. She pulled out four blankets, and was about to grab pillows. "We still need one for Clary."

"Shhh!" She shushed me. "My parents, and brothers are asleep they'll hear you, and Magnus is a real bitch if you wake him in the middle of the night. Besides," She turned to me after grabbing four pillows. "I am sure Clary will be bunking with Jace, don't you?" I closed my mouth; not realizing I had it opened the whole time, and nodded. I followed her back downstairs, and she helped me set up the beds.

"Sorry about…" She said numbly. "Sorry about tonight. Hope you sleep well." She whispered, and smiled slightly before leaving us to sleep. It wasn't long before Ross came back in from out back. We both looked at him incredulously.

"Where's Clary?" I asked.

"With that Jace guy." He said, I guess Isabelle was right.

"Where's Jon?" Lucas asked him.

"I don't know, I think he may have called a cab."

"What!" I shrieked, but don't worry it was in a whisper. How could that asshole call a cab and go home and leave us all to camp out here where it was incredibly awkward to do so? We all practically had a fistfight in this house, and now we're all sleeping under it? Don't get me wrong but doesn't that sound juvenile? Who cares! I tore off my shoes, and threw myself onto the made bed, and slid myself under the covers, hoping for sleep to take over.

* * *

><p>I paid the cab driver and hopped out of the car and walked through the parking lot to the apartment complex. It was a warm night, too warm for me. I'm use to Colorado climate, where it is somewhat cold throughout ninety percent of the year, sometimes we would have snow that lasted until may, sometimes we wouldn't have snow at all. Either way, the air was rarely too warm. July was our hottest month, and then so long summer, hello fall- winter! Where did you come from?<p>

I banged on the door with my fists, feeling bad I was making a ruckus, but it was the only way to make sure they would hear me and wake up. I saw the light turn on, and heard some movement. Alex opened the door, and I saw the surprised look on her face. "What do you want?" I wanted to slap her, I don't know, maybe a place to sleep, since this is Clary's apartment just as much theirs and it wouldn't really be respectable to turn any of us away. Not that it mattered, Clary was not with me and I was mainly here to see Aline.

"Just let me in!" I told her.

"Why should I, you've been an abusive asshole all night!" Alex went to shut the door, but I forced my foot through.

"Look!" I said through gritted teeth, trying my hardest not to bite her head off. I wasn't going to get turned away after spending all that money to get a cab back here. "Just fucking let me in, or I'll kick this fucking door down, and Alex!" I stopped letting my voice get sharp. "You know I fucking will!" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She opened the door, and I walked in.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Aline cried from the couch and went to run to her room, but I chased her down, shutting the door and locking it behind me. So that Alex wouldn't interfere.

"Jon, there's nothing to talk about!" Aline said as she climbed on her bed, and hugged her favorite soft pillow to her chest.

"Oh yes there is!" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. "First thing's first. Don't you dare be angry at Clary for blurting out your feelings for me! I was being rough on her and she wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to be thinking clearly. So you would only be a fucking selfish bitch if you acted that way!" She stared at me in shock at my words, totally speechless. "Aline," I spoke roughly. "You know me, I don't sugar coat things, I'm an asshole not a fucking bakery!" She nodded and looked downwards while still hugging her pillow close to her chest.

"I just…" She said so softly and quietly it almost hurt to listen. "I'm just embarrassed. You probably think I'm a real idiot." My eyes widened at her words. Why would she think that? Oh… I see. She thought that just because I now knew of her feelings for me things would change, and we would no longer be the best friends that we were. Girls always fear this, don't they? That's why they don't ever confess their feelings, they just stay quiet, and let it bottle up inside.

"No Aline…" I whispered slowly. "Don't ever think that way. I'm more surprised then anything. I know _they_ think it should've been obvious, but… dammit Aline I thought you were gay!" Her head snapped up and she dropped her pillow, and rolled her eyes.

"I never said I was full on gay, I said I was Bi! You douche!" She through the pillow at me, and I dodged it laughing at the fact that she was kidding with me again.

"Yea I know but…" I said picking up her soft purple pillow back off the floor. "I always thought people who were bi were just unsure." AGAIN she rolled her eyes, she searched her bed for something else to throw at me, and almost grabbed Biggy Monkey, but obviously thought better of it. I remember when I first bought her that back in fourth grade. I had won it at the fair in our town, and gladly gave it to her; I said it looked too creepy for me. I can't believe she kept it all these years. Oh wait… yes I can.

"Being bi doesn't always mean you're unsure, maybe it means that you _really_ like both sexes, dummy!" She put her arms up, obviously saying _duh_! I smiled and looked down in my lap. Then a frown came up behind me, and I looked back at her who already noticed.

"You thought better than throwing Biggy Monkey." I said.

"Well, he doesn't deserve to be thrown around." She said, and picked him up and hugged him to her chest. I stood up and slowly walked to her and sat next to her on her bed. I took him from her arms and looked down, he wasn't so creepy anymore. He was torn in some places, and being held together with safety pins. He was missing a button eye, and his nose was gone.

"How long?"

"What?" She looked at me curiously.

"How long have you had feelings for me….?"

"Since sixth grade." She said sadly.

"I am so sorry." I said and leant down in her lap, while holding the damned stuff monkey in my chest tightly. "Everyone hates me, please don't hate me too." I begged, I never begged.

"Well…." She whispered while stroking my hair. "Clary wont hate you if you say you're sorry."

"I tried, she wouldn't let me."

"Well, she's angry right now." She spoke so softly, her hands felt so great in my hair. "Let her cool down first." I sat back up and looked in her eyes, hazel with a touch of green. I gave her back the stuffed doll, and stood up from the bed.

"Can we please…" I stalled. "Start over?" She smiled up at me, and nodded. I never thought I would feel pleased the entire night. I finally was…

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep, what was bothering me that I couldn't sleep? I tossed and turned, and tried to force my eyes closed, but it was like someone had tied a string to my lids and trailed it to the door. Dammit! I guess I was still wired after that fight. I stood up from the bed made floor, and glanced out the back glass doors towards the guesthouse were obviously Clary was. The lights were out, so obviously they were asleep. Besides, that would be awkward to walk in there, and especially to just ask to talk to my best friend. I'm sure that asshole would rip on me for it, for sure. I went into the kitchen and quietly sat down at the table, I opened my phone hoping to see a message from Maia. Maybe something like:<p>

_I don't know what I was thinking_

_I'm sorry let's talk_

_I love you_

_I'm sorry…_

But nothing, maybe it truly was over, and I just couldn't let my head wrap around it. She wanted to move on and gain more experience. I say bullshit to that! Who fucking cares what experience we have? As long as we long each other, right? Aw who am I kidding? In the real world, no one stays together anymore, not even my parents.

"Can't sleep?" I spun around in my chair to see the tall dark haired beauty in the kitchen doorway. She wore a thin spaghetti strap, tank top, and a pair of grey shorts. Her hair fell around her face, and shoulders elegantly. I couldn't help but be intrigued. "Nah." I said turning back around and giving my phone the attention again.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"Not really…" I whispered. "She's an ex."

"And you keep opening your phone, hoping she will want you back?" I slowly nodded, and slowly shut the phone and shoved it in my pants pocket. The air was still, like nothing existed in this world, the kitchen dark with just the stove light on over it. And neither of us looked at each other.

"I know the feeling." She sighed. "Jay is engaged…" I finally looked at her, and saw that her eyes were closed, not tight, but softly. Like she was meditating. "The one you were with, before… you know.. you and Jace?" I asked.

"Yep, that's the one." She finally opened her eyes, as tears spilled over. She silently and gently brought up a hand to wipe them away. "He really is over me, I was hoping that he would forgive me…" She paused and sniffed. "But obviously that's not even the case, he just doesn't love me." I scooted closer to her, and brought an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No it's okay. I bet you feel like you have no one to talk to." I said. "Might as well be me." I smiled at her, and she looked back, and forced one in return.

"Don't _ever_ have sex with your friends!" She suddenly cried. "It ruined everything, and I know it wasn't Jace's fault. I know Alec thinks we were both stupid, but it was mine." She cried harder.

"Shh" I pulled her closer to me, and she buried her face in my shoulder.

"I pressured him," She cried, I made him go to the stupid party, because Jay wouldn't come with me, I was so mad at him for it that I just wanted to get away, feel better."

"And you lost control…" I finished for her." She nodded in my shoulder, and then gently pulled back, leaning her elbows on the table, and wiping her tears away.

"We use to be best friend, all of us." She said, trying to level her voice. "Everything was perfect, we were our own little world. And then we grew up, got horny, and BAM!" She started to sob again; I pulled a paper napkin from its roll and gave it to her. She thanked me and blew her nose, while dabbing her eyes.

"I'm sure things are fixable." I tried to reassure her. She shook her head, and cried into her napkin. I started to picture us- my friends, and what would happen if Lucas and Clary's one night together changed everything. I've always known about, but now everyone does after tonight. Lucas is freaking out. He thinks that Jon will kill him, and Jace will strangle him. Aline is in love with Jon, and I don't even know if he feels the same way. Lucas broke Alex's heart, and now Clary and I were the only ones left. We hadn't hurt each other yet, and we had out own relationships outside the circle… no… wait. Ross joined our circle in high school, and then Clary and him began dating, and that ended terribly. Was this how we were all going to end up? Hating and resenting each other all because of sex? Well, it wasn't just because of sex. But it was the main reason. I watched as Isabelle fell apart in front of me, and I wrapped both my arms around her and held her tightly.

"No," I whispered to her. "Things can always be fixed…. I refuse to believe otherwise…."

* * *

><p><em>Okay I wanted to try something different with this chapter. I didn't do any line breaks, or POV titles for this chapter. I think it made the chapter more interesting. And actually this is by far my favorite chapter so far. I love how each character is reminiscing on their pasts. It runs together so well. But tell me what you guys think, is the line breaks better? Is this more confusing, or is this just riiiight? Let me know what you think.<em>


	20. Acceptance

**WOOOOOOOOOOO after a long wait, I have finally finished it! WHOA! Stupid computers and their random fuck ups! lol. But I think this chapter turned out pretty okay. I made the last chapter easier to read to, if you guys want to reread it. It's up to you, do whatever you wish. Anyways, here's the new chapter FINALLY have fun, hope it was worth the wait. I am going to get started on my other stories first, and then I will circle back around to this one, and THEN go to Post Partum, just to make up for the lack of updates.**

**Enjoy 3 3 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Acceptance.<p>

You ever have those moments that you don't ever want to leave? It can be anything you can think of. From the best ice cream cone, to just simply feeling extremely comfy in your own bed. I am having one of those moments right now, while wrapped in my boyfriend's arms. All my life I have tried not to be the typical girl who becomes goo-goo-gah-gah over just one boy. Or maybe it isn't always just one boy. Most girls are like that with every boy. Then it leads to them becoming too dependent on them. I like being independent. I love being strong, and singlehanded.

But this feeling I have with Jace lying beside me is nothing like the typical girls at all, it feels almost as if we're two puzzle pieces who have finally found each other.

No…

That still sounds lame. Truth is that I don't know how to put it. He's not only become my boyfriend, he's become my best friend.

He was an even better friend than Simon. Actually, I don't mean that exactly. Simon was my very best friend, but there were different levels I could go with Jace, that I can't with Simon. I mean…. I don't have sex with Simon, so therefore this is different, but it's not just the sex. Jace and I can laugh, fight, cry and still be the same at the end of the day. Basically we're friends, who fuck…

Haha

Oh!

And who also happen to be in love.

I didn't want to leave the comfort of Jace's bedroom, his house, or even his scent. It was like the world around us didn't matter, all that we needed was right here with us, and we had no use for anything else. I knew stepping outside this place would bring back reality. A shouting brother, a blood shocked best friend, and an incredibly angry Isabelle. Questions flew through my mind like a flock of birds. Is Aline angry with me for telling Jon about her feelings? Would Alex side with her? Most of all…

Does my big brother still hate me?

Then other thoughts would flow into space. Like maybe a small factor of me did not care about any of this. I had Jace, and the moment we were in was perfect. If they were going to act so immature than who needs them?

I have better, I have me….

Then I come to realize how lonely that sentence sounds. I also come to realize that only one half of me does not care, and the other half is already devastated that everyone hates me. And if I didn't care than why would it bother me so much? Why even contemplate it? I heard Jace grunt into my back, he started to burrow his face in between the mattress and I; his breathe dancing along my skin.

"Hm?" He hummed while I giggled at the sensation.

"Your breath tickles."

"Oh!" His voice was tired as his arm unwound itself from me, leaving me with a sad empty feeling where he kept me warm. "Sorry," he yawned and stretched out, I turned over to see him slowly climb out of his side of the bed and slowly make his way to the bathroom, still yawning all the way there. He swung the door closed behind him, but not with enough force for the door to latch shut. It slightly drifted back open just enough for me to see his back. I heard him urinate into the toilet and for some sick reason it entices a giggle from me again. I see his head turn slightly, and I can even see a small smirk play on his lips.

"_Now_ what are you giggling about?" He asked, sounding more awake, and bright.

"Nothing," I called back. "I just think that it's funny that guy pee sounds different from girl pee." I could almost imagine him scrunching his nose and furrowing his eyebrows at my observation. It made me giggle again.

"Umm." He mumbled. "You made this discovery… how?"

"It sounds different." I laugh out loud; I can hear him laughing too.

"Because we stand…?" I heard him stop, and flush the toilet. The running water of the faucet in the sink, the sound it makes when you rub soap in between your hands to wash. Then suddenly he was back out with me in his bed again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Chicks are so penis hungry." He chuckles. I do the same.

"Ha! Duh!" I say while rolling over on my back, gazing up at the empty ceiling. I saw Jace out of the corner of my eye look at me sideways.

"So you confess it?" It was a question.

"Of course!" I say and turn to face him, again.

"Huh…" He looked curious while turning his head to look at the ceiling as well.

"What?"

"It's just that…" He smirks and looks at me again. "I have yet to meet a girl who has not argued the point." I laugh at this.

"Well, I won't lie." I confess. "I am incredibly curious to know what it is like to have a dick! To have an orgasm with a dick, to get to PEE with a dick! Do you have any idea how lucky you dudes are!?" Jace is now laughing loud enough for neighbors to hear.

"Lucky how?"

"Lucky that the world is your toilet. If we're out in the park, you can be like _Hold up, I gotta piss!_ And you can march off into a discreet bush or something and just let it rip. Us girls have to slouch down, and be extremely careful not to accidentally pee on ourselves!" Now Jace's laughter echoed off the walls, he bought his hands over his face and rubbed them downwards.

"You are by far, the best chick I know!" He said, smiling so big that his chipped tooth was smiling too. I loved when he naturally smiled.

"You better think so, you are my boyfriend aren't you?" I laughed along with him, and rolled over to face him.

"Of course I am, your one and only!" Then he chuckled one more time, before saying. "And by the way, most men are just as vagina hungry as girls are penis hungry. Do _you_ have any idea how lucky _you_ are?" I just shook my head against the pillow, tucking my hands underneath it. "Duh! Multiple orgasms!" It made perfect sense to me, except one thing.

"Jace, there have been instances where you came twice."

"And there are situations when I've made you cum four times!" He countered. I smiled in defeat.

"Okay, fair enough." I nodded. Before Jace could possibly get up and say he has to go to work, or plan our day according to the pissed off people from last night, I spoke up immediately. "Do you have to work?" I asked him.

"No." He sighed. "Why?"

"Good!" I smiled. "Then we can lay in bed and be lazy all day. Not do anything. At all!" Jace smiled, and squinted his eyes at me. Great, he already picked up on what I was doing. I should've known he would, he's a lot more intelligent then he looks.

"Translation:" Jace smirked. "I want to avoid my brother, and all my friends because I don't want to deal with any of their shit." I let out a childish groan. He rolled over onto his stomach, and leaned over me. "You know you have to eventually, right?" I groaned again, and pulled the covers over my head.

"I know!" I drew out. "But it's so nice here, so calm and peaceful. Do we have to leave this moment?" Jace gripped the blankets and slowly pulled them away from my face.

"I wont tell you what to do." He said. "But I will tell you that doing it sooner, rather than later, is probably just as much of a peaceful state mind. At least it's over and done with.

"Okay are you officially Atticus now?" I asked him. He smiled brightly.

"Nah, that would be incredibly wrong."

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because I call you Scout, who is Atticus' daughter, you are my girlfriend… that would be incest."

"Not literally." I said. He laughed again, and pulled me against him. I still didn't want to move; it felt so peaceful to be right here in this moment, alone with Jace, and nothing else. But I know it must end soon.

"I guess I should go home." I whispered. "Find Jon, talk to him, set things straight." I sighed again. "Also make sure Aline doesn't hate me."

"If I remember correctly." Jace sat up. "Simon was the one who let out her little secret about your brother."

"I know." I breathed in deeply. "But I instigated it."

o0o

I walked up to my apartment door, getting ready to knock. Of course a strange thought overcame me.

_Duh! It's my apartment too! _

_I don't have to knock!_

But just when I started rummaging through my bag to find my keys, someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun swiftly, to come face to face with Ross. I wasn't in the mood for his overly judgmental shit. I huffed at the sight of him, and went to turn my back on him again, before he grabbed my arm, and made me turn around.

"Where were you last night?" He asked. Even though he sounded sincere, rather than controlling. My instincts told me to turn and attack.

"None of your business!"

"I'm- I am just-" he stumbled over his words. "I was just making sure you were alright." He said in a hushed whisper.

"I stayed with Jace! That what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." He finally looked at me. "Because then at least I knew you were safe. As well as your brother." Okay I was shocked at this; I was expecting to be drilling me for information on Jace. I was deflated after this. I was left speechless to argue back on anything. I desperately wanted to dart inside.

"How did you guys get home?" I asked.

"Isabelle gave us rides with her mother's car."

"She probably still hates me." I said with my head down.

"Hey," He chuckled. "Not that I am taking sides or anything, but seems to me that she is jealous. I mean, why else would she be _this_ upset? I'm sorry, but that's dumb." I couldn't help but giggle. He was still the same old Ross. The one I loved being friends with, not the one I dated.

"Look," He said, while scratching the back of his neck. "What I said last night… when I asked you if Jace was what you wanted…. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Oh yeah." I said straightening out at the mention of last night. "Then what did you mean?"

"I was asking in confidence. Like he was what you always wanted." Okay, strange. Was he really asking what I think he was asking?

"You mean, is what he is… what I wanted in you?" Ross turned pink, and he shuffled his feet into the cement ground below us.

"Yeah, pretty much." Then I began laughing, I think I annoyed him with my sudden outburst of amusement, but I couldn't help it.

"What you really mean is…." I cut myself off. Knowing Ross, he would never admit to what I was about to accuse him of. He wanted to know how high of a pedestal I put Jace on compared to him. He wants to know who is better. I am not stupid. But Ross would definitely try and turn it around on me, making it look like I was the arrogant one.

"Nevermind." I said.

"What?"

"Really, forget it." I forced my laughed back down to my stomach. Which was very uncomfortable, just so you know. "To answer your question… I didn't even know if _you_ were really what I wanted. As of now…." I paused, thinking carefully if I wanted to admit this to him. "Apparently it's always what I've wanted. I just.. I just didn't even know." Ross chuckled at me.

"Yeah, I kind of figured it out a long time ago. We are too opposite, we really are." Now it was okay to laugh loudly.

"We are the reciprocal of each other!"

"That's for sure!" He laughed. I was then startled by the front door swinging open behind me. I turned swiftly to see Aline standing in the doorway with Alex behind her. I wasn't able to read Aline's face; I could not tell if she wanted to scalp me, or hug me, so I stood blatantly still. We were all quiet for what felt like too long.

"Aline, I am so sorry for last night." I finally said, hugging my book-bag tightly against my chest. She let out a long breath, like she had been holding it in, turning blue in the face before finding taking in some oxygen.

"Clary, it's alright. Jon was seriously being a giant tyrant last night. I think we all should've let Jace beat the shit out of him. Something tells me he would've won that one." She giggled, and I couldn't help but reach out and hug her.

"He's here." She whispered in my hair. I groaned and let her go, but not forgetting to roll my eyes. I slowly walked into the apartment, and headed straight for my room, only to find someone none other than my brother.

Really?

I just wanted to shower, and settle down before I had to speak to him.

"Hey, Little Bit." He said.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I just wanted to be civil with you. Can you do that?" He said, standing up quickly. I stood still, with my arms crossed. My eyes alone said "_Well then, let's be civil."_ Jon took a breath, and let it out slowly; he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I didn't respond at first. I was still hurt by the words he said to me the night before.

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry, Clare." I couldn't help it. He was my brother, my best friend. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the effort by squeezing him tightly. "I love you so much. I didn't mean any of that." He said in my ear before letting me go. "It's just… I sometimes forget that you are no longer my baby sister. And you are going to do things that I…. Don't really want to think about." I nodded. Understanding where he was coming from. I smiled for the first time since I saw him in this room.

"I love you, Jonny. I get it."

"I just want to protect you." He said, and turned his head away from me, letting his eyes wonder around my room. He light from my window hit his face, lighting up the dark shadows. That was when I noticed the bruise and dried blood around his nose. I let out a chuckle and gently put a hand on his face.

"Well, maybe the next time you meet Jace, it'll be on better terms." Then something dark flashed across his eyes. It was clear enough to frighten me. I stepped back as he glared daggers at me.

"So… you plan on staying with him?" I shoved every ounce of disappointment and fear down into the depth of my stomach, and stood tall.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'P'.

"Jesus, Clary!" He turned around, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "That guy will destroy you!" He said. "Don't be with guys like the ones in our family."

"And what exactly is wrong with the men in our family, Jonathon?!"

"Anthony, is a drug addict. Rob deals heavy drugs. The rest of them are Alcoholics, or hoodlums vandalizing seven/eleven at midnight!" Tears swelled in my eyes.

"And Luke?" I choked. "How do you feel about the only father we know." Jon then became pale, and swallowed hard.

"He's different." He whispered.

"How so, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!?" I shouted. Jon winced at the sound of his whole name being used. A last name that I didn't keep, a last name that till this very day, I have had absolutely no respect for the fact that he decided to keep it. To chose a man's name that abandoned us, over a man who took very good care of us. Maybe Jon was just like Dad… our real dad. Tears spilled over my cheeks, and Jon tried to approach me to comfort me, but I shouted "NO!" and stepped back.

"How dare you not trust me!?" I cried. "Jace isn't anything like them, nor is he anything like _Daddy_." I mocked the fatherly term. "You don't know Jace, you know nothing about him. You are just pissed because he stood up against you last night, and nearly made you look like a fool!" I sobbing now, my face was soaked with tears; it was more like I had splashed my face with water, rather than tears.

"Wait!" I laughed mockingly. "Not Jace, or anyone else can make you look like a fool, Jonathon Christopher… you do that all by yourself!"

"Clary, I just-"

"The point is that I am _not_ a baby. I am your sister, not your fucking _baby_ sister. I can make my own decisions, and make my own fuck ups if I damn well please. It is my God given right as a fucking American to be a motherfucking idiot sometimes. And if being an idiot means being with Jace. Than fuck you, and get out!"

"Clary, if you'd just listen!"

"GET OUT!" I screamed so loud, that Lucas came rushing in, and pulled him out of my room. Leaving me to sob alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Jon is a Giant Dick! There's a reason why he is acting weird though.<br>And he's only just being overly protective of Clary. He thinks she should be with someone like Simon or Ross, not a ****bad boy, tattoo artist like Jace. Yeah, Jon is being judgmental, but he just wants Clary to have the best. Don't worry I think he's a real ass too. But he'll come around. I also want Jace to punch him a few more times. LOL :P just because I think it's sexy when a man defends his woman by throwing a few fists. lol ;)**

**Jace: For real... your brother really is a Dick!  
><strong>

**Clary: *Slaps Jace's arm* That's my brother you are talking about!  
><strong>

**Jace: So!? He IS a Dick!**

**Clary: I know! But he's my brother**

**Jace: *rolls his eyes***

**Isabelle: You have made me such a bitch! I mean, I know can be a bitch sometimes, but you REALLY made me a bitch! I am feeling rather unloved :(**

**Me: I'm sorry, it was necessary for the story. :(**

**Isabelle: Humph!**

**Simon: If it makes you feel any better, I just got paid today. I'll take you clothes shopping!**

**Isabelle: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! *Jumps and hugs Simon***

**Me and Clary: *face palm***

**Clary: Well... at least it aint me...**

**Me: Tell me about it sister... no go away, fetch some pizza or something so I can flirt with your boy!**

**Clary: What? **

**Me: Nothing... *clears throat* had a scratch in my throat.**

**Clary:...?**

**Jace: hehehe Ohhhh Right! ... Giggidy...**


End file.
